


Shiro Rarepair Kinktober Snippets (Galra)

by Draycarla



Series: Shiro Rarepair Discord Snippets - Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Collars, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Demon Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Masks, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shiro Rarepairs, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Succubi & Incubi, Suspension, Temperature Play, Threesome, actually magic golems but idfk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: A collection of Shiro/Galra snippets for my rare pair kinktober fest. This will likely see the most updates.This is the final one in my set.Like the others, I'm a huge multishipper and using these snippets as writing exercises for the most part. Expect this one to see more updates - I'm planning them maybe 1-2 times a week or so.





	1. Day 3: Uliro

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Uliro - ABO and sex toys.  
Further notes: SHIRO HAS ALL THE GENITALS. So a cock and vagina. Decided to give myself a challenge and also more places to put sex toys. That's the biggy. Second, only humans exhibit ABO dynamics, the Galra don't. Shiro is an Omega. I also don't....write typical ABO, at least from what I've seen out and about. Heats are kinda somewhere between a period and heat, I guess, but there's no blood happening. This is also a lot fluffier and has more feelings going on, and there's something implied that is...questionable but I'm letting you guys decide what happened, because though I have my own views, it's not for this plot.
> 
> Pretty much I needed some cathartic uliro because mymm chapter 57 is hell to write right now because it's heavy :(

Ulaz's ears pricked as the door opened to their shared quarters and the string of swears progressively grew louder. He set down his data pad and made a move to greet Shiro, who very likely was exhibiting _those_ symptoms again.

"I swear to god, Ulaz, that if one more alpha comes up to me with their whole bullshit of 'submit to me and let me mate you', I am gonna fire every single one of them off the fucking Atlas!"

Shiro dropped onto the sofa, face a little red and a few beads of sweat on his forehead, but not as bad as he could be.

"One alpha, this...engineer? Tried to get me to bare my neck! Apparently telling people I have a partner means fuck all. Oh, and then it was like, 'but we can breed some great kids', and sorry, I know I do this all the time, but omegas didn't go through hundreds of years of oppression just to have some asshole come up to them and treat them like an incubator! I am _not just_ for breeding! This is why I love you, by the way, because thank _fuck_ the Galra don't do this. I am legitimately sad at times that Haggar didn't experiment more." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "Okay may that's too much, but just...thank you." "You do not need to thank me for showing you basic decency, Shiro." Ulaz settled besides him, drawing Shiro into his lap.

"Would you like me to put these alphas in their place? I am certain I could quite easily make them submit. Perhaps Kolivan could assist me..." Shiro peeked up at Ulaz and laughed.

"As much as I would love to watch you scare them half to death, you'd be playing into the dynamics that I wanted to keep you out of. I don't want any general animosity between you guys not only around me, but the whole Galra-Human alliance is still shaky."

"That is true." Ulaz nuzzled the top of his head. Although he could not pick up on these pheromone or hormonal shifts, Ulaz did notice his scent  _did_ change very slightly towards something sweeter. Absently he gave Shiro's forehead a small lick.  


"Has the 'gushing' started?"

"I know its coming. Its been on-off and I hate when your body just gets hotter and you think 'oh shit', but then...it doesn't start."

"Are you going to see if you can manually start it?"

"I may do. Why? Do you want to help?"

"As always, I will do as you request. Just appreciate that my, uh, pelvis can bruise."

"I'm so sorry that was your first introduction to heats." Shiro moved around to sit in Ulaz's lap, pressing their foreheads together. "And thank you for bringing down my mood"

"I know you need to vent, and I must say, if any of these alphas dare harm you, know that as my partner, I, and the rest of the Blades, will bring judgement." At this Ulaz's grip tightened around Shiro's body, and he snuggled up against his boyfriend. He enjoyed the Blades and their company, and perhaps enjoyed having an alien protection squad.

"I think first a tea is in order, my small grumpy captain, and then I will prescribe you take a bath." Ulaz pressed his lips against Shiro's and made to move. He nodded in response and settled back, pulling the cushions and blanket that hung over the side of the sofa over him as he rearranged the pillows for comfort. He could feel the heat rise in his gut, knowing it was from the soft contact. Knew it was down to his base needs, but even if that was true or not, he needed this.

"You can join me in the bath if you want. I think it'd be nice. You can tell me about your day, how Kolivan is doing with Krolia and the Galra." He said when Ulaz returned with two steaming mugs and a small packet of sweets in his claws.

"Ahh, they have been quite busy, but of course." Ulaz offered the mug and sweets, then perched besides Shiro, gently petting his side from on top of the blanket.  
"I do enjoy these moments."  
"I do too." Shiro smiled as he offered the packet to Ulaz.

-

"_Oh._"

"Oh?" Ulaz arched an eyebrow as Shiro stood stock still in the middle of the bathroom in a towel.

"I uh...gushing..._fuck_...fuck sake. Going to the bedroom...need the things. Follow if you want." Shiro quickly left, cursing again as he did. From a distance, Ulaz heard the bedroom door open and then slam shut behind him.

He dried himself slowly. When he had met Shiro back during his time as a prisoner, he had needed to create something for him to suppress these symptoms, as Shiro had called it. After a particular incident, he had become very nervous around his heats, and though he was already very passionate about the treatment of omegas, he had become stauncher in his stance. Ulaz had to step in a few times when other humans had approached him, even though Shiro had very quickly put them in their place himself. Apparently he sat on a very aggressive side for an omega, but to him Shiro was Shiro.

At present, he couldn't take suppressors. His body had required a break. This had put Shiro more on edge, but Ulaz was forever grateful that he had started to let him in. At first, Shiro would lock himself away or carry on with his life as best he could, but put a wall between him and the others. Ulaz made another tea before he would go check on him. At least part way through he would be more relaxed, and that was all Ulaz cared for.

-

Shiro clutched the sheets as he thrust the vibrator back in, the nub pressing at the base of his cock. It felt good, just like the girth filling his slick insides. It was tighter thanks to the weighted plug that slowly buzzed in his ass, and he shivered as the shaft struck one of his sweet spots. He just needed to keep it at some manageable level, just so he could do his job. If it meant that he had to finish earlier or take a longer break, sure. He set the vibrator higher - he needed more stimulation, and by the looks of it, Ulaz had opted to give him space. So much as he appreciated the thoughtfulness and...especially after the time he rode him too hard, Shiro kinda wanted him here. If not to fuck him, to just snuggle against and kiss. To feel his soft short fur against his skin, hands running over his body. He moaned, picking up the pace.

A gentle knock and the door opening brought his attention briefly away from his pleasure, so much as he was happy to see Ulaz there. Still with a towel around his waist, he padded over to the side of the bed and smoothed Shiro's hair from his eyes. Shiro beckoned him down and they shared a kiss. With his free hand he gently pulled Ulaz's wrist, a tell that was known as 'come here'.

"Its bad." Shiro murmured as Ulaz settled besides him.  
"You would like my help?" Shiro nodded as he guided his hand down to his cock, burying his face in the pillow nest.

"You do not need to be bashful, Shiro. I have seen you in this state before." He felt the kiss planted on top of his head and made a small breathy noise.

"I know, and I know we've done a lot more then this but...I just...I don't like feeling so useless and unable to function right. I don't want to be...don't want _that_ to happen again." He let out a whine when Ulaz gently pushed him onto his back, lips capturing his own.  
"I swear to you it never will. I know you are strong, but no matter what I will protect you, keep you safe." Another kiss, chaste. "We will continue to go at your pace, and when you are ready again."

He didn't like the emotional state that heat provided, because Shiro felt like he could cry. After everything which happened with the Galra, Ulaz had been there to keep him together. Had saved him. Almost sacrificed himself.

"I love you." Was all Shiro could manage. He pushed himself up and spread his legs wider. "I'm a slick mess right now, but please...please can you help me feel good." In that gentlemanly way Ulaz had about him, he bowed his head with a small smile and pulled the towel away, setting it down within the nest he'd created that smelt of both of them. It was comfort. Home. Happiness.

Ulaz took his cock in his hands and slowly stroked it while the other hand brushed fingers either side of the slick folds. It tickled, and Shiro bucked his hips, moaning at when the action nudged the toys within him. Ulaz leaned down and planted kisses across his jaw and moved slowly down, his hand between Shiro's legs alternating between stroking his slick thighs or the outsides of the folds. He was so good. He never asked to fuck him there, never pressed for it. Shiro would let him one day. After the war was over and he could really manage what happened.

"Do you want your little ones?"

"Hm?" Shiro had become so lost from all the careful touches and from his tongue teasing his nipples that he almost didn't realise.

"Yeah...yeah it'd be good."

"The drawer?"

"Yeah." Shiro watched him move and fish out the tiny little vibrators and the tape. Ulaz had seen Shiro use them before, so he didn't need to direct him. Ulaz attached them to either side of his thighs. He moaned when they came to life, felt more slick trickle out from around the toy. He was a mess, and Ulaz was here tending to him like he was a blushing virgin.

Shiro couldn't have that.

His prosthetic kept the vibe and plug in place as he pushed himself up. He motioned for Ulaz to lay or sit, and as he came down to the sheets with his ass raised, he took Ulaz's cock in his mouth.

"S-Shiro!"

"Lemme...can't let you do everything." He muttered, rocking his hips back and forth against the vibe, moaning louder as it kept hitting his sweet spot over and over. His muscles clenched around the toy and he choked back a cracked moan around Ulaz's cock, sharply angled ridges thankfully soft-feeling when he was buried in Shiro's ass. His head bobbed up and down as he took more in with each passing second.

One hand smoothed the white hair while the other stroked against Shiro's back. He was always very eager when he was allowed to assist Shiros heats, and found he had more energy then normal. Ulaz couldn't explain why that was, but his boyfriend was very...good at what he did. So good he was closer then he should be. He watched Shiro arch his back and slowly prise out the plug. It seemed he was wanting more too.

"Lay upon your side."

"Can I keep the other in?"

"Of course." Ulaz nosed against his neck as he laid besides Shiro, hoisting his leg and earning a drawn out moan. He couldn't help but chuckle as he teased the tip against the slick rim.

"Please...fill me."

Ulaz did at such a request. They both pushed closer towards each other; the tightness and vibrations meant Ulaz would not last long, whereas Shiro was already trying to fuck himself against him. Resting Shiros leg over his arm, he took the base of the vibrator and gently twisted it. Shiro bucked his hips, twitching and breathy. He started a slow but deep pace, kissing along Shiro's neck-line, rubbing their cheeks together. He always enjoyed these 'scenting' moments, and if that was what he needed then Ulaz would deliver.

Shiro stroked himself through Ulaz fucking him. All the vibrations, the tightness of being full everywhere, the ridges and the slick...it was helping a lot. A lot more than normal. He clutched Ulaz's free hand with his flesh one as moan after moan was drawn out from his lips. He was close. Thank fuck he was close.

His whole body shook when Shiro finally came. He almost screamed out as the drool slipped from the corner of his mouth. His cock twitched as he coated his hand, and he could feel the slick breach past the toy. Ulaz followed quickly after with a husky purr in his ear that had him shiver again. As the toys were removed one by one, he twisted around into Ulaz's chest with a satisfied groan, planting butterfly kisses against the short fur.

"Thank you." He muttered, eyes heavy and ready for sleep.

"Thank _you_," Ulaz breathed, bringing his hands around Shiro's waist and pulling him closer. They laid quietly in each others arms, letting fingers brush against each other. Although his heat was sated for now, it would likely kick up again in a few hours' time. He hoped, as he looked up into that peaceful face, Ulaz may be willing to help him again.


	2. Day 4: Shendak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak has a habit of not telling Shiro what his plans are, and so this time, he's introduced to temperature play after being dosed up on aphrodisiacs. God damn, that Galra Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Shendak - Aphrodisiacs and Temperature Play.  
Further Notes: THIS STARTS A BIT DUB-CONNY but it is as consensual as it can be when you're stuck living with your captors for a year. These two have a deal of sorts. Otherwise just a bit of light bondage (cuffs). Generally Sendak is a tiny bit of a prick, but that's it.
> 
> In a surprise to no one, here's the Shendak lol.

They'd injected him with something before he was brought to Sendak's quarters. Shiro wasn't entirely certain what, but it made his body hot and had other effects that felt weird and wrong. He could feel the precome beading from his cock that was trapped under the paper-thin bodysuit. No doubt something Sendak would claw off later when he was worked up. That wasn't the only place which..._leaked_. Whatever they gave him created something slick-feeling in his ass and he didn't know how it made him feel. If Sendak had bothered to speak to him properly he would have been more forgiving. Vague comments about 'he would enjoy it' wasn't exactly helpful, especially when they had struck a deal, of sorts. Sendak would protect him in exchange for bed-warming. Not the best choice but better then the labs.

The bodysuit was constricting, painful even, because of the heat. He wanted out desperately; feel the cool air against his skin. He tried to shift himself, but his hands were cuffed above his head, legs spread wide open and more lax on the chain. It rattled as he tried to move, tried to create some way of easing the heat and tension. God, where the _fuck_ was Sendak?

-

Sendak had been caught up in a meeting, and had to make a stop on his way back. He entered his room to find Champion writhing in the binds, face flushed red, eyes heavy, and body twitching.  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" He smirked at the surprised expression, enjoying the sound of the whimper Champion made as he pushed his hips up, whispering out Sendak's name. He moved towards the bed, setting down the glass of ice cubes, as he settled between Champions open thighs. He noted the damp patch around his groin, and rubbed a finger from the base of his cock down and around to his entrance. That too was damp.

"It seems you are. The aphrodisiac administered raises Galran sex drives, but on you...who would have thought it would create such a mess?"

Champion merely whined again, pressing himself to the touch. He would have to wait; Sendak had more things he wished to trial. Champions skin was hot to the touch, and as he plucked an ice cube from the glass, he wondered just how these frigid cubes would make the man react.

He traced one from Champion's neck down over the defined collarbone and in a line from his chest down to the slick asshole, humming to himself as his body arched then pulled away from the touch. He made a half-pleasured moan; one Sendak knew intimately - Champion had been very receptive to his touches.

He trailed the cube until there was almost nothing left, before slipping his freezing wet fingers into Champion's mouth. With a purr, he appreciated the man sucking them with a sultry look upon his face.  
"Such a good boy." He removed them to stroke his cheek.

He grabbed another cube and focused on rubbing it across his chest and nipples, enjoying every breathy pant and moan that left his parted lips. Champion muttered incoherently as Sendak teased the other hard nub with his metal fingers. The chains rattled gently around him.

The ice cubes granted both a reprieve and worked him up more. The cold was both pleasurable and painful all in one; especially over his nipples. He watched with baited breath as Sendak slowly dragged his claws over the fabric covering his stomach, heard it tear. Shiro hissed as the cool air struck his hot skin and he moaned again, head rolling to the side as he pushed his body up in the vain hope it would cool and feel more pleasant from the action.

It did when Sendak traced another cube over the exposed skin, a knowing chuckle escaping his lips as Shiro hissed from the frigid touch.

"Are you conflicted?"

"Y-Yes, _sir_." Shiro watched as Sendak's ears twitched, as he crushed the ice cube over his skin. Shiro jerked and twitched and moaned as Sendak rubbed it in, leaning into his warm hand as the cold spread across his naked skin, as it dripped along his sides under the fabric. He couldn't help how his voice strained and cock twitched.

"Tell me how it feels." Sendak ordered. Shiro licked his lips, trying to find the words.

"G-Good, but-"

"But what?"

"But you should've told me. I don't like i-" he groaned as Sendak gripped his cock, "i-it when you don't tell me." Shiro grit out, body rolling into the touch.

Sendak merely nodded and left Shiro's cock. Instead, he took two cubes from the glass and pressed them between his thighs, before slowly dragging them down his legs. Shiro cried out at the sensitivity, chains rattling as he kicked his legs and shuddered.

"S-Sendak! D-Don't!"

"Why?" He did it again. "Is it sensitive here, Champion?"

"You can clearly see!" Shiro shot back, before his body shook again when the cold was pressed between his legs. He couldn't stifle the louder moan, couldn't help how he shook in the chains.

Once the cubes had melted, Sendak pushed his hands up Champion's sides, before dragging them back down to shred the fabric. He tore across his chest and ripped patches over his thighs. Pleased with his work, he took time to admire the body that writhed and panted beneath him.

"Perhaps I should keep you here as opposed to the arena?"

"Make it the labs, and you have a deal." Champion shot back. They both knew he didn't have that much power, but enough to stay Haggar's hand a _bit_.

Sendak bore down over him, face a few inches away.

"You do amuse me, Champion." He unhooked the chain holding the wrists that were cuffed together. "Perhaps one quintant, I may be able to do that. For now, this will have to do." He pulled him up into his lap, tearing away the fabric that covered his top half and tossing it to the wayside. He plucked another cube, more melted, and trailed it down the back of his neck. The human pressed himself forward into his chest as expected, hands grabbing his shoulders as he hissed into Sendak's chest. He kept whimpering and bucking his hips as he trailed it down Champion's spine, grip becoming tighter.

"I may need to do this again." Sendak crooned as he pressed the remaining piece of the cube against Shiro's entrance. He cried out, back arching at the freezing press. He buried his face into the thicker patch of fur on his chest, panting harder. His body was still running hot, the slick still trickling slowly out, but the cold as just too...he couldn't..._fuck Sendak, he was an asshole_.

"Fuck me."

"What was that, Champion?" He was playing stupid.

"Fuck me, Sendak."

"Refer to me properly." Sendak pushed him back into the sheets.

"Fuck me, please, _sir_." Shiro bit. At that, Sendak picked up the glass.

"There are two left," he gave it a small shake, "however I think I know what I can do with these." He grabbed Shiro's thigh in the metal hand and pulled his rear end into his lap. Shiro groaned, shifting himself for comfort, as Sendak dragged a claw between his thighs, tearing open the fabric there. His finger pressed against the slick, swirling it around.

"It is all warm here."

"D-Don't!" Sendak didn't listen. Instead, he took a cube and pressed it against his rim, pushing it in slowly. Shiro shivered at the feeling - good because of heat, bad because it was so cold. Sendak chuckled at him, stroking the side of his face.

"Your expression is a giveaway, Champion." He gave a sharp moan in response as Sendak pushed the cube in further. He pulled Shiro back into his lap, ordering him to lock his legs around his waist for ease, Sendak pushed his cock in. Even he tensed for a moment - he must've hit the cube.

"You feel wonderful." The purr was heavy in his ear, the tongue a blessing against his neck. Shiro merely pushed himself down further on the Galran Commander, whispering curses at how easy this aphrodisiac helped fit so much more in.

It wasn't long until those curses turned into Sendak's name, and he loved every tick of it as Champion moved his hips in time with his own. The cold was interesting to experience; a beautiful contrast against the heat. He dropped back into the sheets, resting Champion over his hips. He watched as the man brought himself up and down upon his length, body glossy and panting heavily. Sendak reached for the glass, and teased the final cube into the tip of Champion's leaking erection, grinning as he jolted, how his body then jerked, how he let his head fall back and eventually succumbed to thrusting into his hand. Champion came quickly, and it wasn't long until Sendak did either. He dug his fingers into Champion's hips, and allowed his body to fall forwards into his own. For now, he could rest. Later, Sendak had something else lined up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post Day 5 in a bit - but hope you liked this one. I am...quite fond of these!


	3. Day 5: Sniv/Shiro/Hepta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Hepta are agents working for the Blade of Marmora. While back at Central Command, Hepta and Shiro's meeting in a bar is interrupted by Lieutenant Sniv and Shiro's Commander. After drinks, their night takes a filthier turn then Shiro was intending with an extra addition to the mix. All's fair in gathering intel, even if he'd rather be spending time catching up with Hepta alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Sniv/Shiro/Hepta - threesomes and spitroasting  
Further notes: Galra!Shiro, BoM!Shiro and Hepta, oral sex, kinda soft power-play. Bottom Shiro and Hepta.
> 
> Aka: the 'Dray wants bottom!Hepta during kinktober because he's on her mind a lot and Shiro and Sniv can do that well enough' entry.
> 
> This one will see a few more entries - this AU - because I'm kinda fond of it. For further notes, they both joined at the same time and while Kolivan has seen Shiro's potential to eventually lead, he has a long way to go. This is early for the pair as well. So yeah, outside of training, where Ulaz had caught them and Kolivan had lectured them, they try to keep their meetings secret. They soon realise Ulaz and Thace are seeing each other on the sly, and that helps them wrap Ulaz around their clawed fingers in time...and also he's more of a pushover.  
They also tried to seduce Antok but that didn't work.  
Shiro's general job - because of his background - is intel gathering through sleeping with his marks. Sniv for now is of relevance to gather dirt on. Kolivan may have also fucked Shiro before he joined the BoM but that's another snippet for another day :)

He'd had to watch his alcohol intake, but Shiro wasn't as drunk as he could be. He'd managed to meet up with Hepta at a bar, and they'd planned to get a message sent to Kolivan, but that had to wait when his Lieutenant and Commander came in and settled with the pair. He knew Sniv was planning on doing him in, considered their Commander too weak, so for now he was worth his attention.

He steadied Hepta, a little drunker then he should be, as they boarded the cruiser. He felt the claws press into his ass cheek and glanced over at Sniv, wide smirk on his scarred face. "Do you want to bring your little friend along? Maybe make this night a bit more interesting?" His dark hair fell over his eyes, grin toothy as he brushed the claws up Shiro's spine. Like always, Sniv knew how to wind him up.

"H-Hepta, you wanna come with?"

"What we doin'?" He gripped Shiro tighter, metal fingers pawing at his cheek.

"Uh-"

"Shiro," Sniv answered quickly. Shiro was about to protest before Hepta piped up.

"Nope, not Sheewo. Been feeeebs," he pushed himself out of Shiro's hold to spank his own ass, "gimme ya best shot." Both Shiro and Sniv glanced at each other, before Sniv let out a sharp laugh.

"Got aaaaallll night-cycle. C'mon then, both of you." He motioned with his claw down a hallway, and Shiro dragged Hepta along with him, giving him a withering look. He was grateful that Hepta knew how to keep his mouth shut, because usually that look got a comment about channelling Kolivan.

-

Sniv pointed to the bed as they got in and watched the pair of officers curiously. While Shiro made such wonderful noises, this new officer, Hepta, piqued his interest. He could have Shiro's ass at any time he ordered, but this one...

"Both of you, strip. Gimme a show." He threw himself back on the small chair he usually dumped his uniform on and chuckled as the pair flattened their ears back. "Aww, are we both shy now? I'm surprised, especially with you," he drew his gaze to Shiro, who had definitely drank less than normal. As if sensing his thoughts, Shiro drew Hepta up into a messy kiss, his clawed hands unclipping Hepta's armour.

Hepta's metal fingers dragged against his body suit, trying to find purchase. He whimpered against Shiro's lips, flicking his tongue over them hungrily.

"Taste good."

"Mmm," Shiro pulled away, slowly getting into the swing of things. He and Hepta had a few times before in training, but it'd been...deca-phoebs now. Still, as Shiro pushed the armour down and started working at the front of the suit, it felt like no time had passed at all. He nipped the short fur against Hepta's neck, purring as Hepta leaned into his body, hands finding their way to his armour clasps.

The mattress shifted as a third weight joined them behind Shiro.

"He's fucked, isn't he?" Teeth caught his ear as hands crawled up Shiro's sides, working their way across his chest.

"Y-Yeah."

"He looks good on his knees, doesn't he?" Sniv's voice was low in his ear, just the way he liked it. He swallowed as between Sniv and Hepta, the two worked open his body suit and pushed the fabric down to his hips. Shiro dipped his head in agreement, watching as Hepta mouthed at the fabric around his groin. He groaned, taking Hepta by the ear and grinding his hips forward. He had always been good at winding Shiro up.

Sniv settled back as Shiro pushed Hepta back into the sheets. He removed his own armour and body suit until he sat naked, stroking himself lazily as Shiro bore down over the younger Galra, dragging claws of flesh and metal across his blueish-purple fur. Shiro stripped him of his body suit and pushed his own off, pulling Hepta up to his knees, hands gripping his ass cheeks as he held him close. Hepta grabbed the dark purple strands of fur either side of his cheeks and crushed their lips together, bodies grinding against each other. Sniv enjoyed this. He enjoyed this a _lot_.

"Both of you here, _now_." He arched an eyebrow, tilting his cock towards the pair. "Why don't you come take care of your superior officer, hmm?"

"Yes, sir." They answered at different times but it didn't matter as they crawled towards him, both dropping down either side of his hips. Sniv took Shiro by his thick dark hair, the small white patch a curious addition, and brought him down over his cock. Like always, he purred and took Sniv almost straight down to the hilt, casting him a devilish look.

"_Fuck_," he growled, glancing at Hepta who'd started to drool out of the corner of his mouth, "you think you can do that?"

"Y-yeah," Hepta came in closer, tilting his head to lap the base of Sniv's cock when Shiro drew up. He shivered at the touch, releasing Shiro's hair to sit up and watch the two alternate going down on him, feeling their fangs leave glancing presses against his length, and when the pair started to lick him in tandem, stopping to kiss while watching him, _well_. Sniv wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.

He needed to come down, but watching these two was..._good_ to say the least. Hepta had returned to drunkenly kissing Shiro, unable to keep his hands anywhere. Sniv wasn't the type of asshole to not let everyone get their dues, but considering he was really fancying fucking this guys ass, well, he had to come somehow, right? He moved against the headboard and motioned Shiro over.

"You want me to ride it, sir?" He went to lower himself but Sniv stopped him with a few claws under his chin.

"Oh no, officer, I want you to bend over and watch your friend there fuck you, because after that, I think between us we can give him our 'best shot', don't you think?"

"Yessir." Shiro glanced over his shoulder and bucked his hips.

"Hey, Hepta, c'mere."

Hepta dragged himself over, pulling himself up by using Shiro's wonderfully soft ass. He draped over his back, slowly rutting against the curve, feeling the slick between his cheeks with his own leaking erection. Hepta couldn't say much considering his own slick 'problem'. Stupid kinda-hot Lieutenant, stupid sexy Shiro and his muscles...work tomorrow would be hell and Ulaz would know. _Urgh_.

"Fuck him, and if you do a good enough job, I'll make sure you have a hellava good night."

"Mmm," Hepta hummed as he played with Shiro's hair, "usually don't fuck. Prefer him to...but its weird." He steadied himself, lining his cock up before just pushing in. Shiro gave a growl, ears flicking in annoyance, but Hepta'd make it up, probably sooner rather than later.

For being drunk, Hepta was keeping Shiro on his toes. The pacing was erratic, the force behind the thrusts shifting frequently. Shiro was either moaning into Sniv's mouth or chest, gripping the headboard as Hepta grabbed his hips and dug his metal fingers in deep. If Sniv wasn't purring and casually stroking himself again between the kisses, Hepta was panting in his ear, telling Shiro how wet he was, how good he felt. When Hepta came, he drew his arms under Shiro's chest and gripped him tight as he buried himself deep. Shiro was desperate to climax, his own arousal beading on the tip of the head after Sniv had smeared it in already.

"Think you're ready now, officer. Hands, knees, ass up. Gods, the fuck you work? Think when I'm a Commander some quintant, I might know two pretty little officers who might be due a promotion, providing they know how to behave." He ended up having to raise Hepta's hips himself, giving his ass a hard spank and earning a yelp in response. Shiro guided his head towards his cock, unsurprisingly, and Hepta, like the good boy he clearly was, was greedily trying to get as much as he could of that thick, ridged dick in his mouth. Sniv laughed to himself as he spanked his ass again, watching the body shiver beneath him.

"Lookin' fuckin' good here," he eased himself in, moan rolling from his lips as he inched in down to the hilt. He was slick as fuck. _Filthy whore_.

This Sniv guy fucked well, just not as good as Shiro. Being stuck between the pair though? That he did enjoy. He had a dream once where Kolivan and Shiro shared him, just he'd rather be sucking Kolivan's dick. Shiro tasted good though, he always got fidgety when Hepta'd rub his tongue against the underside of the ridges. He groaned against Shiro's length, the muffled noise and feeling of fullness so..._good_. He flicked his gaze up to Shiro, his eyes focused solely on him, heavy-lidded and purr increasing in intensity as he rolled his hips forwards.

Hepta had taken so much in his mouth, and the squeaks he'd make were...good to hear. Even watching Sniv was pleasant, even if he wanted to fuck Hepta himself. They just had to get through this, then he'd relax, be loose-lipped. _Still_. Hepta was distracting, and the heat was pooling in his gut quickly. He grabbed the sides of Hepta's face and sunk himself slowly down to the hilt.

"Don't choke him."

"I won't, sir."

"Almost done...so fucking wet in here. You can have him later."

"Thanks," Shiro started to slow down, letting Hepta grip his ass tight as he brought himself down to the hilt with a long purr, vibrations almost sending him over the edge. Sniv picked up his pace, gripping his waist in his hands tight, until he came. Shiro probably did at the same time, considering the squeak and shudder.

Hepta's ears stood on end, until they relaxed and Shiro felt him swallow down his come. Their bodies broke apart, Shiro gently pulling Hepta up into his arms and giving him a soft nuzzle. Sniv flopped down the other side of Hepta, pressing his cheek against his neck.

"You guys are gonna keep me busy. Gotta do this again."

"Mmm," Hepta canted his hips, "good."

"What about you, Shiro?"

"Yeah," he grinned at Sniv, "and I wouldn't mind knowing a little more about that possible promotion. What do you want me to do, _sir_?" Time to actually get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm all caught up, I'll have to see where the next one will go!
> 
> For more regular readers, I am also writing mymm as well, it just is reaaaaaallly difficult right now because uliro is heavy and making me a sad one :(
> 
> But more kinktober in due course! Thanks for reading!


	4. Day 8: Kolivan/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro lives a life out on one of the Empire's frontier planets working for whatever custom he can get. One night, a strange Galran wants to have him for the entire night-cycle. Even more awkward is when you find out the guy you're fucking is the leader of the Blade of Marmora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Kolivan/Shiro - Knife play/Sex Work  
Further notes: I guess a lot of choking, really.
> 
> This is the start of the BoM Galra!Shiro au. So the first time he meets Kolivan :) I REALLY enjoyed writing this one!

"How much?"  
Shiro glanced up from his communicator and shoved it into his pocket.  
"Two thousand GAC buys you a varga of my time."  
"The night-cycle?"  
He was one of those down-to-business types, likely had a few things he wanted to try, but would tire before he got there. Shiro shrugged, ears twitching under the hard gaze.  
"We'll say twenty-thousand GAC. Half up front, other half later."  
"Agreeable."  
"Do you have a place?"  
"No."  
_Gods, this guy did not seem prepared at all._  
"Fine. Follow me." 

-

"I've seen you around here for a few quintants." Shiro glanced at the face, noting the tiniest crinkle in his brow like what he said was offensive, "so why this shithole?"  
"I am looking for someone."  
"Found them?" There was another pause as Shiro turned to him in the small room he had for such occasions. The other Galra just stared at him, until he slowly brought a large hand to his face, tracing his jawline.  
"I believe so."   
Shiro moved away from the palm, finding it all too intimate. His client was...odd, yet attractive as well for once. His markings were unique, and Shiro wondered if he was in fact fully Galran. He licked his lips, fingers moving up to the braid pushed around his neck.  
"What do you want?"  
"On the bed and lay down on your back." Shiro obliged, grateful this was starting to sound more normal. The Galran bore down over him, hand over his throat, but grip not too tight. He lifted Shiro's jaw to look him straight in the eye.  
"You are prying." The braid tickled the side of Shiros cheek.  
"Spending the night-cycle with you. You seem awkward. First time?" He kept his gaze resolute but received no answer bar a soft snort.  
"I keep my business on a need-to-know basis." The hand trailed down Shiro's throat and over his chest, and Shiro arched his body into the touch, grinding his hips upwards. The Galran's lips twitched before he started fiddling with the clasp of his cloak. He tossed it to the side and Shiro felt his blood run cold when he saw what was underneath.   
  
"You're here to kill me then?" He glared fiercely at the blade the Galran withdrew from the hilt.  
"You would be dead before you knew it. You do not flinch."  
"I've seen bigger." He offered back, ears flattening down. "So what's the Blade of Marmora want with a frontier planet whore?"  
"A whore who has been selling information on the black market, I believe. We could use that skill-set."  
"If I refuse?" Shiro's answer was the flat edge of the blade against his neck. They stared at each other for a long time before he felt the smooth metal trail over this throat. He couldn't help the cracked gasp that left his lips.   
"You find this arousing?" The Galran carefully trailed the point down his shirt, watching intently as he shivered.  
"More than you know."  
"You are hard already."  
"Is the leader of the Blade of Marmora always this obvious-" Shiro groaned when the hand came back to his throat, hold tighter, and felt the tip of the blade press against his abdomen. He caught the lopsided smirk as his shirt was lifted, the metal cold against his fur.  
  
With a purposefully slow movement, Shiro watched and heard the fabric of his shirt tear like it was made of paper. He ground his hips up and arched his back, releasing curses and gasps when the cold air hit his fur. With practised ease, the man above him cut more lines through his shirt until it was in tatters at his sides. The action and tearing alone enough to arouse him further.  
"A-Are you planning to just cut me out of what I'm wearing?"  
"Perhaps," the Galran tossed the knife and caught it with ease, and in a quick movement, the pointed edge ghosted against his lips. They stared at each other for a few ticks, until carefully, Shiro bit around the metal, a sultry glare his consent.  
"Your lack of fear is impressive."  
"I've had worse. Besides, I'm curious to see where this is all going." Shiro dropped his head back into the sheets as he took the Galran's wrist, moving their hand to press the flat edge against his cheek.  
"Make small cuts, I can stand a bit of blood if you want."  
"No." He withdrew the knife only to place the tip just below the collar bone, lightly dragging it down his chest, abdomen, and finally over his erection that was trapped within the confines of his tight trousers.  
  
He did this a few times, squeezing Shiro's throat tighter every time the point pressed ever-so-gently against the tip of his head, beading already with precome. He let his eyes roll back as he arched until it was past being painful, short rasped breaths filling the air between cracked moans. It was like this guy was testing him, and Shiro didn't know what to think except he **really** wanted him to fuck him soon. He was not used to this position of being played with.  
But then what should he expect?   
He was dealing with an unknown; a man who could probably play any one like he was now. Teeth pressed down around cartilage in his ear and he hissed out, blinking up to find the Galran leaning over his face, teeth catching his lips, before drawing him in with a whimper for a kiss that stole the breath from his lungs. He pushed his hands against the soft ears, dragging his fingers of flesh and metal against the Galran's face. That earned a low grunt; more teeth, and a growl that made Shiro's stomach knot - more so when the blade stroked against his inner thigh.   
"Who the hell are you?" Shiro finally whispered into the lips that hung above his.  
"If you agree to join the Blades, I will give you my name." The warmth of his breath and the stroke of the knife could _almost_ convince him.  
"I need a better deal."  
"A new prosthetic." Shiro shivered as his tongue brushed over his lips. "Protection from that pimp of yours." He whimpered as the knife trailed over one scar. "The chance to bring this Empire to its knees. What has it done for you?"  
"N-Nothing, b-but that doesn't mean I'm gonna roll over," Shiro gasped as he felt the hilt of the knife press against his entrance.  
"Why?" It pushed again.  
"Can't buy me with sweet promises. It's Z-Zarkon. I n-need more information.  
  
The hilt pulled away from his slick-soaked entrance and the Galran sat up. The knife transformed in his hands and he drove it into the space inches from Shiro's face, lop-sided smirk widening as Shiro shivered, eyes wide.  
"Your answer is pleasing."  
"I'd hate to see if it wasn't." He groaned when the weight of the Galra came down on top of him, clawed hands tugging his ear and holding his jaw in place as they kissed, hot and messy. He was hoisted up to his knees, and Shiro took that as a sign it was finally progressing. He let his hands fall to the Galran's uniform, working the belt off and into the folds of the fabric. The Galran shrugged them off, taking Shiro by the back of his dark hair. He pulled it back as he licked a stripe from the bottom of his neck upwards; claws squeezing his cock in the confines of his trousers. Shiro bucked his hips forward, grabbing the Galran's hips.  
"It's your money," he whispered against his mouth, "but you sure you're happy to spend twenty grand on this?"  
"There are still vargas left," claws dragged down his back, "but show me your craft." He slipped his claws into the hem of Shiro's trousers, flexing them against the skin. Shiro pulled the hands away and kicked off his boots as he came to the body suit, dragging his claws over the defined muscle down his chest and abdomen. He pushed the Galran down into the sheets, beside his blade, tearing through the clasps with claws, the ones near his groin he opted to use his teeth for. This seemed to please him, and Shiro could feel the hard press. He nipped through the body suit before releasing the cock from it's confines. Shiro took it in his metal hand, firmly stroking it with his thumb. Before he could put it in his mouth, he was stopped again, blade pointing a few inches from his face.   
"Sit up." Shiro did, watching the blade revert to the knife form. _Damn.  
“_Lean back." He did again, the Galran catching him by the front of his trousers. With little effort, he worked the catches and cut the button away, and all Shiro could do was watch and feel the arousal grow. He whimpered when, with enough room, the blade slipped between the fabric and his fur, tearing upwards. Shiro grabbed the offered arm as he started to fall, panting heavily as he watched the fabric deconstructed piece-by-piece.  
  
  
By the end of all the cutting, Shiro was left desperate for release. Was he scared? Yes. Was he aroused? Terribly. He all but leapt at this guy, knocking him backwards as best he could. It wasn't far; he was solid, and easily turned the tables; pinning him down flat on his stomach with enough weight that it hurt.  
"_F-Fuck_."  
"Is that a statement, or a request?" Fingers traced the curve of his ass, one running the length down to his balls and straight through the slick. Shiro felt like a mess, to come undone so quickly and easily for him.  
"P-Please," he managed to pant out, presenting his rear like he should do. He felt the fur - softer than he expected - press down over him. With one hand on his hip and the other back around his throat, Shiro shifted himself through touch to line up with what hung between the Galran's legs. Not the largest, but certainly something he'd feel the burn on.   
  
  
He heard a low growl in his ear as the Galran pushed in, burying himself deep. Shiro moaned as the grip on his throat tightened, moving his hips fluidly with the following thrusts. He gasped between the purposefully rough movements, bucking his hips backwards with as much force as he could muster. Between his ragged breaths, the squeak of the mattress, and the low growls and grunts in his ear, Shiro would be content if his evening continued to be like this. The leader of the Blades had piqued his interest, even if it was through such base means. The hand around his neck withdrew, and he tilted his head round to watch the Galran take the knife back in his hand. The flat of the blade traced from the back of his furred ears, over his neck, and down his spine. Shiro ground his hips back, drawing a sharp moan as he pushed his front up, thrusting back along the cock and its raised bumps that sparked stimulation through his body.  
  
  
When he dropped back, Shiro whined more pathetically then he meant to. He let himself be hauled into his lap, back against his chest, as he angled himself down, growling out when it struck in deeper with a wet noise. His eyes flickered closed, ears twitching as he bit his lip. The chuckle in his ear was low, musical, and Shiro needed to hear more from those lips so close to his ear. A hand wrapped itself around the base of his own neglected cock, firmly stroking the length. His head tilted back further, coming to rest on his shoulder. He was aware of the press of cold metal against his jugular; a drawn purr from his lips filling the air between them. Shiro continued to work himself hard against the length, pushing himself down to the hilt as the Galran teased the knife over his chest and neck. Gods, it was too good, too exhilarating. That was what sent him over the edge, when the point pressed against his bottom lip. He wasn't certain why he ran his tongue over the metal, perhaps knowing he was safe? He didn't care as he came, feeling the hot strands fire up over his stomach. It wasn't much longer until the Galran came either, and before he did, he dropped the knife to the sheets and held him almost possessively in his arms as he did. Between the slick and the come, Shiro felt so full and tired. The adrenaline quickly slipped away as he was dropped back into the sheets, the Galran's blueish fur a beautiful shade as he panted, drool leaking from the side of his mouth.  
"S-Shower?"  
"Later." He settled besides Shiro, carefully pushing the hair from his eyes.  
"We will talk for a bit."  
"S-Sure." He was certain he was being played again...but right now, he could do the hell he wanted. He still wanted to suck that cock, still wanted that knife back at his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> I have some more to post but currently behind on my kinktober, annoyingly!


	5. Day 11: Shendak (Hate sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed escape attempt, who else would Shiro have come and visit him? Sendak. The only Galran he actually sees. The bane of his existence - someone he would happily fight against forever if not to wipe that smirk from his face.  
Sendak and him can at least agree on this.  
And maybe that hate sex is the best way forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Shendak - hate sex  
Further notes: I'd say it's maybe a tad dubious but...they are both consenting to it enough. There is some blood, a LOT of dialogue, and a lot of swearing. Now we know how someone gets a scar.
> 
> Unlike the discord lot, you guys don't need to wait about 6-7 hours between the scene change! This was utterly self indulgent as well, and I had fun with certain bits of the dialogue, ngl.
> 
> It's a bit OOC but I just...want them to be angry and scream and bone. Is that too much to ask? For a nemesis and a nemesis to stare angrily into each others eyes...wanting them dead but not because who else would be there after they're gone???

"Explain to me, Champion, what exactly is wrong here, hm?" Sendak glared down at Champion, sat on the floor not even deigning him a look in response. _The nerve of this arrogance!_ He'd managed to trick one of the guards into removing the inhibitor...somehow, and made another escape attempt. In his wake, he'd left a path of destruction easy enough to follow, but his feeble human body tired too quickly.  
"You're stood in a cell. Usually I'm being dragged to your quarters; you sat there looking at me like if I blink wrong, I've somehow offended some ridiculous ancient Galran law. Don't tell me; you're here to threaten me with the Druids and Haggar again, aren't you? Just like _every other time_." His scathing words were laced with bitterness, and Sendak internally groaned. He was in one of _these_ moods.  
"You killed my crew-"  
"Vrepit-fucking-sa, Sendak. They live by that, they die by that."  
"Don't you take that tone-"  
"You know what," Champion finally rose to his feet, glaring daggers up at him as he leaned in with a toothy smirk, "just take me to the Druids or actually punish me. So fuck me up with your sorry excuse for dick compensation or leave. Me. Alone."

  
The gaze held for a few ticks, Sendak's mind catching up with the words that'd just left Champion's foul mouth.  
"What the _fuck_ did you just say?" Sendak grabbed him by the purple shirt, drawing Champion in closer with a snarl.  
"Oh? Does the purple space chinchilla's ears not work? You going deaf in your old age?" Champion mocked, tilting his head to the side with a smirk as he brought his own hand up to Sendak's wrist.  
"Do you have a death wish? You think you have power here?" Sendak could feel Champion's breath against his cheek as he bore down.  
"Maybe you could bore me to death with one of your monologues about Zarkon again? I can't wait to listen to another riveting one that might as well be entitled 'Sendak's ode to Zarkon's dick'!" Champion's spittle struck his face and the fire in those eyes..._fuck_.  
He brought their heads together, eyes locked.  
"Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you on the spot."  
"Just fucking do it. C'mon, I'll even make it easy for you. Across the jugular, smash my head in; whatever, so I don't need to listen to your stupid voice or see your face." It all fell into place. _Oh, oh he was doing this on purpose._ Sendak couldn't help the broadening smirk as he brought their faces millimetres apart.  
"Do you really want me to kill you?"  
"What I keep asking for but at least it's getting through your thick skull."  
"Oh, _Champion_," Sendak could feel him trying to pull away, "I could _never_ do that. You see, I enjoy tormenting you, because unlike most other prisoners, your attempts to push back are remarkably _adorable_. You think in ten-thousand deca-phoebs I have never met others like you? You think you are unique? No, you are not. For now, while you do live, I will take great enjoyment from watching you squirm."

Champion growled at him, apparently he had no come back and Sendak felt pleased putting him back in his place. As he was about to withdraw, Champion's teeth came down harder then he expected against his bottom lip and dug right in. When he locked his jaw down, that was when Sendak really felt the pain. With ease, he knocked Champion backwards, brushing his fingers over his lip to find blood. He blinked at it, anger welling in his stomach. _The audacity of that little dreck!_

"You think your words carry any weight? You think I _care_? I'm done, Sendak. Chain me down, beat the fuck out of me, it's all the fucking same, isn't it? You're too scared to fight me one-on-one and it's why I have to wear _this_." He pointed to the inhibitor on his arm, a taunting smirk lightly playing on his lips. "You're all bark and no bite, which suits you pretty well being Zarkon's precious little lap dog."  
He may've grunted when Sendak brought the metal claws around his body painfully tight, and maybe he'd pressed more buttons then he should've, but Shiro really could care less as Sendak padded forward with a deadly glint in his eyes. He might finally have pushed too far. For everything he loathed about the fluffy commander who was more intimidating then what he should be, physically speaking, and they'd had a few nasty run-ins before that had earned Shiro a few scars, he was begrudgingly the only Galra here who he spent considerably time with. Of course, as Sendak leaned back down and Shiro could admire his teeth marks from up close, that didn't mean he was going to give him a free pass either. "You get that close again, and I'll consider you a masochist. C'mon, I harmed you. Fucking do something you coward!"  
"If you did not carry the Emperor's favour, _believe me_, Champion, I would have done considerably more to you then what I have been allowed." It was low in his ear and Shiro loosened a growl from his throat, glaring at the side of his face.  
"So what? I should be on my knees praising your furry ass? 'Oh, Commander Sendak! Thank the _stars_ you're not as much of a bastard as you could be! Let me do _anything_ for such kindness!'" Shiro bit, not particularly fond of Sendak this speaking this low in his ear; this close to his body in general. Whatever he smelt of was good, and it was irritating as fuck.

"You think I would want _that_ body?"  
"I dunno, you seem to like getting in my personal space. Is your lieutenant not blowing you enough at night? Has Zarkon not let you suck his dick enough lately? Do you want to feel good about yourself because you dicked down a prisoner? Bit of authority abuse, huh? Think I should give myself to you? You keep bringing me to your quarters, and I dunno what the hell that's about."  
"You _dare_ make such insinuations? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sendak held him tighter in his metal claws and with his flesh hand, snapped his head up to look at him.  
"I dared, and I'd make them again in a heartbeat." The defiance was starting to grate at him now, but the idea of Champion on his knees was certainly appealing.  
"You really need to watch that mouth of yours, dreck." With a terrible purr, Sendak released his hold over his body and pushed him downwards, claws curled into his hair. Champion hissed out, body tense and teeth grit as he tried to keep himself on his feet. The joy of it all was that Champion was still tired, and watching his knees buckle was satisfying. He would make Champion submit, and enjoying watching him regret the words that ever left his mouth.

"You may make derogatory comments about me, Champion, but let us take a look at you, hmm?" Sendak leaned down, absently licking the blood away and tasting that familiar metallic taste. "If you detested my company so, why do you not refuse my summons?" His reply was a scowl, which he was expecting at this point. "How exactly did the inhibitor come off?"  
"Go fuck yourself." He glared to the side, and Sendak's ears flicked at the shift in breathing. "Look at me and answer, Champion." He gripped his face between two metal claws, digging them in sharp. Champion hissed and tried to push him away to no avail.  
**"Fuck off."**  
"Where has all your fight gone? You are weak and pathetic. Perhaps you got on your knees for one of my officers...maybe," and he purposefully leaned down next to his ear, feeling Champion flinch away when he breathed a little too close to his neck, "your example was not one at all. Perhaps you want me to have you on your knees? Perhaps you desire me so much, it is why you make such crude insinuations?"  
"Like I would want to fuck you!" Champion snapped finally.  
"You pause and it gives you away! You even bit me! How did you get the inhibitor off?" Sendak matched the tone and tempo, amused by how he writhed, but confused by the expression. It mattered not.  
"I don't want you that close!"  
"_Why_?" He dragged his claws down slowly, feeling the body tense under the touch, "is it because you react?"  
"N-No!"  
"_Liar_." Sendak traced a line over the smooth skin of his face, before bringing his head round. "I do owe you, I suppose."

It hurt. It hurt a lot and Shiro scrabbled as best he could at Sendak's face. He could taste his and Sendak's blood, and couldn't help the pathetic noise that left his throat either from the pain or the kinda...semi-pleasurable aspect of it. It'd been months, up until earlier, where Sendak was right. He did. It was an easy plan; and it wasn't like he had much dignity left at this point.

He couldn't cave.

In another act of petty defiance, Shiro tried to bite back. Their teeth knocked together, gazes locked once again. Shiro didn't exactly know what caused it, but it escalated. Sendak's tongue pushed into his mouth. It was almost suffocating. Growling up at him, Shiro grabbed the hair at the back of his head, tugging as hard as he could.  
"I fucking hate you."  
"Then why are you engaging, Champion?" Sendak growled back, running the flat of his tongue over Shiro's bottom lip. He tried to bite it, but missed. For that, Sendak grabbed his face and with two metal claws, and dragged them over the bridge of his nose with another purr when Shiro cried out from the pain.

It hurt that he tugged the back of his hair, but to see Champion with a pretty red streak and bloody lips was satisfying. The way his body tensed, his scowl...just those eyes that continued to hold his attentions...Sendak loved that fire but hated the feelings being attached to this human and not someone like him. He found himself settled over Champion on the floor, metal claws still trapping him, but tongue winning against Champions feeble attempts to push him back - hands finding their way back to his hair, but flagging instead of pulling. He didn't really understand why his body was reacting as it did, but once Sendak realised that Champion's body had as well, the feeling of shame dissipated a little.  
"You enjoy this." He pulled away a few inches, but Sendak's response was Champion spitting at him. "You are a disgusting beast." For good measure, he back-handed him for the spitting, but it was the eyes that drew him back. "Is it correct in saying I could do anything and you would just fight back?"  
"I won't ever yield to you, or the Galra, or anyone else. So if you try and take me by force, know that I will fight that-"  
"I do not doubt that for a tick, Champion," Sendak rose to his feet, and with a smirk rested his boot on top of Champion's erection. He pressed down and stroked in gently, eyes locked at the reddening face below him. "I refuse to play your game of making me into some villain for your simple mind to comprehend. You feel shame, don't you?"  
"You're the most infuriating bastard I've ever met in my life! Go fuck yourself and your better-then-thou attitude, because I don't need you to make me feel good-"  
"Why, because some idiot guard gave you thirty ticks of 'pleasure'? I would have you screaming."  
"_You wish_!"  
"I have better things to do the prove myself to you. Come along later - we can finish what we started then."  
"I'll refuse!"  
"Then refuse." Sendak took Champion's wrists, and taking a pair of cuffs from his belt he'd brought with him before this got out of hand, he snapped them on behind his back.

"I will give you a few vargas."  
"A few vargas like _this_?" Shiro stared incredulously as he went to leave. "How the fuck am I supposed to do anything?"  
"Adapt, ask the guard to give you a helping hand. Just you are not relieving yourself of _that_," Sendak pointed at his erection, obvious under the fabric, "and I cannot be bothered to deal with you at present. I will send someone to deal with the wound, if you ask nicely."  
Shiro snapped his jaws in frustration. His lips stung. He would have to swallow his pride. "Please, _sir_, can you send a medic? Thank you for such..._mercy_." He spat the latter, wishing he could make Sendak beg him for something. If he went along later he'd have him begging for oral- _wait that's his plan! _Sendak left and Shiro flopped down to the floor, head full of anger and confusing thoughts about Sendak. He licked at his lips, still tasting him there, and swore to himself.

-

As the guard left, Sendak rose from his seat. He padded over to Shiro, gaze unreadable. With the metal claws of his smaller prosthetic, they pressed under Shiro's jaw to tilt his head up.  
“You did not refuse." His lips twitched upwards as he pressed a finger over the teeth marks, still painful from earlier. Shiro scowled up and went to bite again, but Sendak drew his hand away too quickly. He clicked his tongue, _that prick_.  
"I'm not letting you win, not after you humiliated me."  
"Your actions caused your own humiliation- are you really starting this again?" Sendak caught his leg with far too much ease, releasing it slowly one finger at a time. "You do amuse me; so angry, so full of hatred."  
"_Who do you think caused it, huh?_"  
"Accept your place!"  
"I will **never** accept anything! I'm not your entertainment!" Shiro snarled, clenching his released fists into tight balls.

"Oh, Champion," Sendak grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up, he wasn't in the mood to play around, "you do not need to be in the arena to be _my entertainment_." The smirk fell quickly as Champion spat again. "Do you _want_ another scar?"  
"Fight me!"  
"Considering your body earlier, I do not think it wants to fight."  
"Same could be said about you. If you think for a second I want that anywhere near my ass, you're mistaken."  
"You have a mouth," Sendak couldn't hide the grin as Champion clocked to his own words.  
He went to lash out again, and Sendak tossed him across the room. As expected, he righted himself as he landed, eyes burning like he was in the arena. Without missing a beat, he launched himself from the half-crouched position, fist drawn back. Sendak stood his ground, catching the fist aimed for his cheek in his own prosthetic.  
"You will not win." He caught the leg that came up again with ease.  
"You sure?" Champion smirked. With speed - even for him - he kicked him right between the legs.

Sendak doubled over, eye wide and nursing his injured pride. While his attention was elsewhere, Shiro circled around behind him and leapt up onto his back, grabbing hold of the back of his hair and tugging as hard as he could.  
"If you're gonna fight dirty, don't think I won't!"  
"You are an insufferable...childish creature!"  
"Cry me a river!" He held on tightly as Sendak tried to throw him off. He hooked his legs around Sendak's waist at one point.  
"You cannot hold on forever!"  
"I don't plan to, you furry bastard!" Shiro didn't like it when Sendak stilled, when he started laughing.  
"What now?"  
"I do not think you considered the _weight_ of this decision."  
"What do you- _**YOU FUCKER**_!" When Sendak let himself fall backwards, Shiro clocked. As they hit the floor, he let out a deflating squeak as the air was squeezed from his lungs.

Champion had let go, and Sendak flipped round. He appeared winded, but outside of the bandage over his face he was fine. Sendak bore down over him, claws pressed against his shoulders as he brought his face down.  
"Submit."  
"Make me!" Sendak did by catching both his wrists in his hands and took him by the mouth again, pushing his tongue in to find Champions trying to fight back.  
  


Sendak's tongue was oppressive, but the heat was..._okay_. The grip on his wrists tightened to a painful extent and Shiro growled, pressing his teeth down. Sendak growled in return, deepening the forceful, messy kiss that was taking what little air in Shiro's lungs away. When it broke, they both stared at each other panting. His lips stung from the contact. It happened again; rough with intermittent growls from them both. Shiro hated his body, reacting against his wishes to the feeling. He shouldn't...he shouldn't because it was _him_. There was nothing attractive about him! When it broke again, between guzzling air back into his lungs, Shiro glared up.  
"I really hate you."  
"So why do you react?"  
"Why do you?"  
"So much as you are an annoyance," Sendak released his arms to grip his throat again, "you are amusing. Inciting such confusion is arousing in its own right."  
"Arousing? You're a sick fuck!"  
"Says the human willing to whore himself out. I know what you did regarding the inhibitor." Sendak dug his claws in to the shirt, dragging them slowly together, "your will to fight...I do enjoy the challenge you provide."  
"Don't insult me!"  
Shiro's eyes widened when Sendak tore the fabric away and dropped it to the side like it was nothing.  
"If you do not want this, stop me. Or remain passive," Sendak smirked, "because no matter how you look at it, I have won."

  
He didn't care if he was rising to it at this point. Shiro grabbed his wrist and writhed, gaze darkening as he tried to stop Sendak tearing off the under suit they were forced to wear. Ignoring that this was probably one of the most arousing things he'd ever had happen to him. The element of danger, someone he didn't know how to clock properly. That smug face he wanted to punch so hard, yet kissed so well it took his breath away. He didn't care about him, but clearly did at the same time. It was maddening. Sendak moved between his thighs and hoisted him up by his throat. Shiro grabbed the hair either side of his face and dragged him in for another kiss, this time biting Sendak until his lips would part. He couldn't help the chuckle as he stared up into the widened eye, tasting his blood on the tip of his tongue. The wide-eyed stare quickly changed to a scowl, and Shiro couldn't jerk back fast enough when Sendak pressed his teeth down against his tongue, drawing blood with ease.  
"F-Fucker!"  
Sendak bared his fangs with a wide grin, and with ease ripped open the front of the body suit with one resounding tear. Shiro couldn't help that his body shivered, and when Sendak had realised, that grin got wider. With a quick movement, Shiro was sent back to the floor and Sendak grabbed his ankle. As he rose, Shiro was lifted into the air, dangling by his foot in Sendak's iron grip. In silence, he carried him into what Shiro presumed must be his room.

"Your interior decorating skills are shit."  
"I could not care less what you think, Champion." Sendak unceremoniously dumped Champion on top of the sheets, tilting his head at the pale skin under the body suit. As he pushed himself between his thighs, he laced his claws again around his throat - it kept his hands busy enough.  
"Is your entire body like this? Pale and effectively hairless?" He didn't wait for an answer as he tore away the suit, scrunching his nose up. "Gods, are all humans this grotesque?"  
"Isn't your _boyfriend_ nothing but skin?"  
"You better not be referring to the Emperor again."  
Champion merely laughed.  
"You presumed it, not me. I meant that lieutenant-" he clawed at Sendak's wrist for air, eyes blown wide.  
"You will be truthful, you insufferable dreck." As he released Champion, a wicked glint twinkled in his eyes.

Grabbing the sheets in his hands and locking his legs around Sendak's waist, he ground himself against his groin, flinging his head back into the sheets.  
"'_Oh, Emperor Zarkon_! Please, let me rub my face against your leathery tits! Choke me on your turtle dick and rub it between my furry ass cheeks-" he was playing with fire and was going to feel this, but this was cathartic, even with Sendak choking him. Even so, he bucked his hips, choking out fake moans as he did.   
  


Sendak could rise to this. He really, really could. He removed his hand from Champion's throat, an imprint left in its wake, and with his metal claws he grabbed Champion's erection, increasing the pressure as he squeezed it.  
"You are a disgusting masochist, and for that," his eye narrowed as he slashed his claws over Champion's cheek, four red lines drawn through the flesh that in term drew a string of curses from Champion. Sendak flipped him over onto his back, shredding the remaining fabric away with his claws. He held Champion's face into the sheets, ignoring the growls and attempts to free himself. He could breathe, probably.  
"If you were somewhat behaved, I was going to prepare you properly-"  
"'iar!"  
"-really make you squirm. You ruined that, like you seem to ruin any chance to make things easier on yourself. A shame." Sendak pressed his claw against the only hole he could find, amused by how Champion jolted under the touch. He pushed the claw in further, finding resistance there, unsurprisingly, but what was surprising was the blood, and Champion's pained whine and twitching.  
"This hurts?" He released Champion's head from the sheets.  
"You have claws."  
"Your point?"  
"_Yes it fucking hurts_!"  
"Well you asked for it." They stared at each other - another deadlock. He would concede Champion kept him on his feet when he tried to roll away.  
"You are staying here."  
"Fuck you!"  
"You know what? Your mouth is becoming tiresome." Sendak settled over his chest and unfastened his own body suit, easing his cock out and grabbing Champion by the hair.  
"What you do here depends on whether you want any lubrication or not." Champion scowled at him but took his cock in his hands. He went to poke the tip, but Sendak wasn't having it. Using his hair again, he pushed him down over his length, releasing a purr louder then he meant at the hot wetness in there.   
  


Sendak set a hard pace as he fucked Shiro's mouth, smearing the blood from the slashed cheek over the skin. He hated this, but hated the thought of his blood as lube even more. Even so...it was his mouth. Shiro grabbed at Sendak's hips, pressing his teeth down hard to slow it down. He...kinda stilled, and Shiro used it to his advantage. He flicked and pressed his tongue at the tip, watching him intently for any tells. He usual frown flickered for the briefest of seconds. Shiro pushed himself - taking as much of his weird alien dick that tasted acceptable he guessed - as he could. He worked himself almost to the hilt, but that was as far as he could go without choking. With how his throat hurt, and other bits, he maybe regretted wishing for death earlier. He couldn't look at whatever angel stood at the pearly gates when they saw his reason for being there. He pressed his teeth in with a growl, dragging his nails through the short fur that was soft under his fingertips.  
  


"Perhaps the arena is too good for you. Perhaps this is better suited, hm?" Sendak held his head in place, his answer irrelevant. He was...enjoyable to watch, but the silence was a blessing. He would need a gag if he ever partook in this again. Knowing him, he probably would. Finally, he wrenched Champion from his dick. He shed the rest of his clothes and dragged him into his lap, a struggle of course. Champion had to drag half the sheets with him, had to try kicking him again. With a sigh, Sendak yanked his head back by his hair, jugular exposed. He pressed his teeth against it, a warning at this point. He rose, Champion locking his legs around his waist again with a pained grunt, then another one of a different tone when he pressed him up against the wall. With his free hand, he poked at his entrance, watching Champion try and retain his air of defiance but the way his skin flushed, how his body twitched, and how he tried to manage his stuttered swears, he was struggling. "I said I would make you scream." Sendak growled, biting down again on Champion's lips to gain access. He hissed back, then groaned, when Sendak pushed his claws in; not particularly as tight as he imagined. He broke the kiss.  
"Who else has had you?" Champion didn't answer, but canted as best he could.  
"Just get on with it."  
"Fine." Sendak forced his tongue down back in, withdrawing his fingers and pushing the spit-slick cock in roughly. Champion's scream was muffled against his lips, but those eyes still remained transfixed on him; angry yet something else. Hands found his hair again and curled in, tugging tightly, as Sendak started thrusting. He loosened sharp snarls of his own using his spare hand to support himself against the wall as the pace increased.  
"Could've...fucking...bothered with foreplay."  
"If you weren't a complete dreck, I would have enjoyed it." Sendak ran his tongue over the bloody cheek, smirking into the skin, "but you pushed your luck. Besides," he gave an extra hard thrust to make a point that had Champion's voice cracking, "your insides grip me - invite me in - your pain is a delight."  
"Y-You're not that good!"  
"Oh? Really?" Sendak went harder, slamming Champion against the cold metal. He ground in deeper, felt the legs lock harder in place around his waist. Champion's voice broke again, head falling forward as he made sharp gasps, when he caught the heavy-lidded eyes, he saw the malice there, knew that he was struggling with this still.

The pleasure-pain was as he thought; what he'd wanted. Some semblance of contact he really missed, but something only this asshole was actually...good at giving to him. Shiro felt sick with himself, felt sicker when tears prickled in his eyes, when Sendak took his mouth again. Everything was sore, and his body was craving this. It was unfair. With a snarl, he tried to match the thrusts.  
"Kiss me again."  
Sendak did, and he fought him all over again as he was fucked into the wall. He betrayed himself by moaning out as the thrusts deepened, when that girthy monstrosity found his prostate. He wound his fingers into Sendak's soft purple strands and yanked as hard as he could until Sendak was cursing, fucking him with so much force now it was nothing but painful. His hips would bruise - a lot of things would. And yet he didn't really care.  
  


So lost to it all, it was a surprise when Sendak brought them back to the bed. He pulled out for a moment, flipped Shiro to his stomach, and yanked his hips up. He felt the oppressive weight and fur brush over his skin as he recommenced fucking deeper. Shiro managed to grab one of the ears as he tried to force the screams down; how good it felt every time Sendak hit his sweet spot, how he vigorously yet firmly stroked his already aching cock. The claws that dug in stung, but the attention was divine after early.  
"I-I-"  
"You hate me? Yes, it is already well established." Sendak dug his teeth into Shiro's shoulder, purring when he let out a long groan. He couldn't help canting his hips back, couldn't help the orgasm that was building more and more quickly.  
"F-Fuck!"  
"If you are this easy to please, perhaps I should-"  
"Keep...keep going!"  
"_Keep going_? After you have been mewling so pathetically?" He could hear the glee in his voice.  
"D-Don't stop."  
"Why? Does it feel good?" Sendak stilled his thunderous pace, Shiro letting his hands drop to the sheets.  
"_Y-Yes_." He buried his face, the burn that of humiliation and desperation.

For now, Sendak would take this as a victory, and he took the spoils. Champion may curse and call him names, but as he buried himself down to the hilt that earned another scream as he came, they both knew the truth here. They both enjoyed this; messed up dynamic and all. Just like before, Champion would fight and fight, but eventually after enough pain, he would give in and falter. To add insult to injury, Sendak finished jerking him off. He smeared the disgusting ejaculation into the back of Champion's hair, and flipped him over to his stomach. With no hesitation he reclaimed the bloody lips that tasted sweet and metallic. He felt Champion draw him in, bucking his hips up against his again.  
"N-Not done with you yet, asshole."  
"Good," Sendak whispered against his mouth, "because your punishment for escaping is going to be pleasing me for the entire night-cycle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love this ship  
what a ride  
I hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. Day 12: Hepta/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hepta's struggling to keep up with his training, and comes to ask Shiro for help since Kolivan and Ulaz are both pleased with his progress. Hepta just wants to try and keep pace...and maybe has a few ulterior motives of his own. It's been a movement, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Hepta/Galra!Shiro - Hanjobs and biting!  
Further notes: bit of knife play as well there.
> 
> So part of this ongoing smutty Galra!Shiro AU (again). This is after the Kolivan/Shiro, and now Hepta and Shiro have met and passed their trials, they're in training together. 
> 
> It was fun to write ^^

_"Hey, did you want to train with me?"_

_"It's late, Hepta," Shiro crossed his arms across his chest, "and just like earlier, I'll floor you again."_

_"Probably, but Kolivan and Ulaz aren't about, so we can take it not so rough? I'm still sore. Anyway, it's more training, so that has to be good, right?"_

Since the gap in ability had started to show between them early on, Shiro had indulged in training Hepta up at night. It wasn't particularly his fault his build was stunted thanks to Haggar and her experiments on him, and as he brought his blade up to lazily parry, he caught the determination in Hepta's eyes. He was better at talking - negotiating things - Shiro could manage well enough, but Hepta had it down to an art form. If he'd ever done sex work, he'd probably be able to get the GAC and not do a thing for it. Shiro knocked Hepta back with a well-placed kick, and as he left himself open, he moved in. He grabbed his metal arm and with ease, threw him over his shoulder into the mats below. As Hepta groaned in pain, somewhat dazed, Shiro levelled the pointed end of his blade at his throat.

"Lost again."

He dropped down over Hepta's waist, grin widening at the sultry look Hepta offered up.

"You didn't want to just train, did you?" Hepta ground his hips upwards, blinking slowly. Shiro purred as he leaned down, brushing their lips together as he sheathed the blade.

"I did, but then you just _had_ to keep catching me like that; you just _had_ to do things like this.”

"Not my fault you get so hot under the collar." Shiro let him push metal fingers against the side of his face, drawing him in for a kiss. Hepta purred, body relaxing under Shiro's weight. Hepta tilted his head to the side when they broke away.

"_Please_, it's been ages."

"It was last movement."

"Ages," Hepta groaned when sharp teeth caught his neck, eyes fluttering closed as Shiro's hands pushed underneath his shirt, his claws digging in against the flesh. He felt him move up his neck line, teeth catching the side of his jaw and then his ear. He purred, feeling Shiro relax into his arousal. Hepta moaned louder then he should as he wrapped an arm around Shiro's neck. He locked on with his pupils to the hilt of his discarded blade, grin forming on his lips as Shiro bit into one of his weak points.

The force of Hepta's buck would've forced him up if the metal arm didn't hold him in place. He hissed in surprise, until he felt it. The metal press against his throat.  
"Gotcha!" He caught the bright eyes, that determined look back there.  
"Did Kolivan tell you this?"  
"Nah, but when you guys spar, I watch you know? I see the little twitch of his lips, how you look like you'd bend over there and then for him." Hepta brushed his tongue against Shiro's cheek, "it's kinda hot to watch."  
"So you want to try it to?" Shiro leaned up against the blade, "you want me to bend over for you?"  
"Nah, something tells me it'd go badly and I think cause Kolivan's so big, it's hotter that way. Then again, maybe we could find a middle ground..."  
"So what's that, Hepta?" Shiro tried to stifle the moan as the metal stroked against his neck fur. With a wide smirk, Hepta pushed them both up. He trailed the blade from his neck down to the tip of his cock; hardening slowly from the contact.  
"You always win, yeah?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I wanna see you come undone a bit; you're always doing it to me. Then after I've wound you up, I want you to fuck me into the mats." Shiro considered it, biting his lip as the blade's flat edge stroked against the shaft. With a low moan, he nodded his head.  
"Good. Now loosen what you're wearing and come sit between my legs." Hepta withdrew the blade, watching Shiro with a huge smirk on his lips.

Shiro complied and settled between his outstretched legs, back against his chest. The first thing he felt was teeth against the bottom of his ear, sharp like needles. A hand snaked around his waist, dipping down between his thighs. Shiro jerked at the chill from the metal, growling low as it curled around his cock.  
"I dunno about you, but since my arms don't get muscle fatigued, I can do this for a while." Hepta whispered, drawing his blade against his throat with a purr.  
"C-Can't fuck you into the mats if you make me come too quickly. That's if you can-" Shiro groaned as Hepta gave him a few sharp tugs, swirling his metal thumb over the ridges. "Normally I wouldn't think so too, but you like the knives, and your little purrs and groans when I bite you is hot." He slowly started to stroke Shiro's cock, bringing him to hardness. Hepta's teeth teased the skin through grazes here and there, his throaty purrs vibrating in Shiro's stomach.

Shiro wouldn't lie that this didn't help keep him sharp with his usual skill set. He purred when the knife dragged against his cheek and Hepta palmed his head, rubbing the ridges carefully between his fingers, friction heating his hand. His teeth nipped against his shoulder blade, tongue lapping over the fur. It was enjoyable; something he thought almost nigh impossible.  
"Hepta," Shiro purred, letting his head loll back, "s'good. You're doing really, really good."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah," Shiro hissed when the tightness against his cock increased, "really good. I wanna..." he canted his hips into the touch, moan rolling off his lips, "if you wanna take control, I don't mind."

"Not this quintant, but maybe another. I want - _need_ \- it later. You feel really good," he bit against Shiro's neck again, slowing his pace down to long strokes. "I'm already wet with slick thinking about this." He squeezed lightly, pushing his hand down further. As he did, he leaned up against the back of Shiro's chest, the soft fur pushing over his exposed skin, as Hepta ran the warm metal fingers over his balls and then round to his own slick problem.

He rubbed his fingers in small circles.  
"You're wet too. I can hear it."

"Y-Yeah. Why I said."

"Maybe we could with toys some time?"

"_Fuck_. If we get a mission together, we need to do that."

"Space gets pretty lonely, huh?" Hepta chuckled in his ear, before bringing his teeth down against the fur once more.

The knife was discarded when Hepta pushed him down onto his front, strokes becoming more vigorous, while with his free hand he forced his shirt up, trailing bites down his back to his exposed ass. Shiro writhed, panting heavily as Hepta brought him closer and closer to his tipping point. The cold air against his fur felt good, and he could feel his slick running down his thighs.

"H-Hepta!"

"S'good?"

"C-Close! Real good, real _fucking_ good." He blinked groggily as teeth pressed harder against his rump, Hepta's tongue brushing against the fur. A mischievous giggle sounded behind him, hand stilling to rub his precome in circles against the head.

"You want it, come get it."

Hepta pulled back with a soft laugh, and watched with glee as Shiro turned and pounced; their lips meeting for a hungry kiss. His fingers grabbed the hem of his trousers, yanking them down enough for him to push his cock in and keep Hepta's legs trapped all at once. He moaned as they were pushed down against his chest by Shiro's weight, then let out a long purr when Shiro's cock found his sweet spot.

"_Yes!_" He let Shiro hold his hands above his head while he bit down against his exposed neck, free hand gripping his leaking dick as Shiro fucked him into the floor.

With being so close, his thrusts were anything but steady. Hepta was a little shit, winding him up like this. He bit down hard over the collarbone, purring as Hepta whined under him. As he withdrew away, he focused on working Hepta in his hand, giving firm tugs as he went. It didn't take long to have him writhing, and Shiro could barely keep his own release contained. He splayed his metal claws over Hepta's chest, panting heavily as he came with a long purr, working himself through his orgasm. Hepta arched his back upwards, eyes heavy-looking as he choked out a moan; coming over Shiro's fingers. The two panted at each other, Hepta squeaking as Shiro licked the come from his claws.

"We...should probably get some sleep. Early start."

"Round two?" Hepta caught Shiro around the waist with his legs, pulling him down for another messy kiss.

"Maybe," Shiro breathed, staring down into his bright eyes. They pressed their foreheads against each other, purring low. Gods, Kolivan would have a _fit_ if he found them like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite enjoying this AU, ngl. Expect a Kolivan/Shiro/Keith threeway at some point though hehe.


	7. Day 14: Sendak/Haxus/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Galra!Shiro AU: Shiro has finally made it on to Sendak's ship as ordered by Kolivan. Well, it's been three deca-phoebs. Sendak is finally willing to give Shiro a chance to prove his loyalties after Haxus assures him he is very loyal. The only way Shiro can think of sweetening the deal is offering them to deny some of his senses. That's good for trust-building, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Sendak/Haxus/Galra!Shiro - Sensory deprivation.  
Further notes: some v light bondage and double penetration. If you squint hard enough you can see the implied Sendak/Haxus/Hepta and OF COURSE there's established Sendaxus or whatever it's called.
> 
> I quite enjoyed this one, and it also turned out quite long as well! Another out of sequence post of the Galra!Shiro AU since it's too much fun for me, honestly. You'll get another one as well this week, too :) 
> 
> Since Shiro's part of the Galra, I imagine Sendak treats him considerably differently and we'd see another side of him in this universe. Turns out it's kinda flustered but only thanks to Haxus being the shit he is.

"All weapons testing has been completed; there's no abnormalities or system breaches, Commander." Shiro held his hands behind his back as he watched Sendak and Haxus run through the data pad. Sendak's resting frown face relaxed for a tick, before he glanced up.

"It has been noted," he passed the pad back to Haxus and rose to full height, "it seems Haxus here has been training you correctly."

"Sir, _must_ you sound like you have so little faith in my abilities?" Haxus arched an eyebrow up at Sendak, before coming to stand besides Shiro, "I like to think that I am _more_ than capable of training someone up to the rank of Lieutenant effectively."

"It is due to his previous experiences." Sendak's gaze narrowed at Shiro.

"Well, Commander Sendak, I can assure you that Lieutenant Haxus has been more than accommodating. I have learned more here then I ever did with Lieutenant Sniv, and I am so grateful for this opportunity."

"If he thinks now he is commander the Emperor will grant him favours, he is sadly mistaken," Sendak growled as he closed down his terminal, Shiro catching another half of his credentials, "he is being monitored. The Emperor rightly distrusts him."

Shiro didn't say anything. He'd given his account of the 'accident' that befell his previous commander, and not long after Sniv was promoted, he got his transfer to Sendak's ship. In part because of Kolivan's orders, but also because unsurprisingly, Sniv had brought someone else in as his Lieutenant and he needed to advance up the food chain. He was lucky that Haxus was seeking promotion, and Sendak's reputation could easily get him what he wanted alone. The only difficulty about this posting was Sendak himself. His charms worked well enough on Haxus, who already had a reputation - he was surprisingly _more_ charming then Shiro thought, but Sendak took ages to work. It had only been over the last deca-phoeb he'd made any progress. Kolivan was right; this was going to be a deep-cover mission and he didn't know how long.

"That will be all, Officer. You are dismissed." Sendak motioned for Shiro to leave, and as he did, he turned to Haxus. "You honestly believe him trustworthy?"

"He has been under my mentorship for three deca-phoebs, Sendak. His story hasn't changed."

"There is something about him I cannot place." Haxus groaned as he stared up at Sendak, the paranoid idiot he could be.

"It has been _three deca-phoebs_. You know my loyalty is with you and you alone. If anything, he does not speak kindly of Sniv - he is likely very jaded from what I hear."

"What do you mean?" Like usual, Sendak was always out of the loop with the gossip side of Galran politics.

"Well," Haxus brought his arms around Sendak's waist, bringing them together, "they had been intimate for about thirty deca-phoebs, and do you remember that drunk officer I brought back once?"

"The noisy one that wanted us both?"

"Yes, that one. Well, _apparently_ Sniv had been making insinuations about promoting them. So maybe because he got in that friend of his, that's why Shiro came over?" Haxus watched Sendak's mind slowly catch up; interpersonal relationships were always difficult for him to process.

"This is why I keep telling you a crew of sentries is preferable." Sendak started, "but I suppose this makes sense to me."

"I am certain I've told you this."

"I have more pressing things to remember," Sendak nuzzled Haxus, blinking slowly down at his trusted Lieutenant, "and why I love you at my side. I will _consider_ trusting him."

"You know there's _one_ way you could," Haxus traced his claws down to Sendak's hips, "because he's quite enjoyable to play with."

"Then I will let you arrange it. I have noticed...looks."

"As I said before, he likely wants you to bend him over your terminal-"

"Enough!" Sendak's fur fluffed out and he pointed to the doors, "my quarters, _**now**_."

-

"Your performance has improved considerably. I will have Haxus assign you more responsibilities."

"Thank you, Commander. Is that all?" Shiro offered a curt bow, catching Sendak's gaze when he raised his head. They kept it locked for a few ticks, Shiro's ears flicking as he tilted his neck very slightly to the side. He noticed the smallest flare of his nostril and sincerely hoped he hadn't appeared too weak-willed. On the intel from Ulaz, that was something Sendak did not approve of.

"No. Your arm; explain what happened." He placed his own prosthetic on the table, tapping his metal claws expectantly.

"I lost it in a fight when I was younger, sir."

"You grew up on the frontier, did you not?"

"That's correct." Sendak listened intently, as he leaned forwards, head rested upon his knuckles.

"What was it about, exactly?"

"I used to do a lot of odd-jobs. Someone didn't pay up for my services, and we had a disagreement."

"Were you victorious?" Sendak watched his pupils drop to the hand, curling each finger inwards individually.

"In the end, yes."

"Did they perish?"

"I couldn't get my payment if they did, sir."

"But if you could have?"

"I would follow Empire law and go through the appropriate channels. Disobedience breeds chaos." Shiro looked at him again, brow drawn together.

Sendak nodded to himself, happy with the answer. Nothing seemed off about how he answered outside of the usual reluctance those with a prosthesis had about talking about them; himself included. He rose from his seat, Shiro rising quickly.

"Appreciate my position if you find me distrusting of you."

"I thought I was displeasing you, sir." Shiro watched his lips twitch.

"You would have been disposed of long ago if that was the case. No. I demand a high degree of loyalty from my crew, but you have proved your loyalties to Haxus." Sendak tilted his face up, staring down carefully at him.

"If there's any way I can prove myself to you, then please, let me know, sir." Shiro brought his arm across his chest, ignoring how Sendak's gaze felt so penetrating.

"I will think about it, and you will be the first to find out. Dismissed." Shiro nodded, and left. He swore he could feel Sendak's gaze on him, and without trying to make it too obviously put on, moved with the slightest sway of his hips.

-

_"Come to my quarters. I have finally decided a way you can prove your loyalty."_

Shiro had a feeling he knew what Sendak meant, and he wouldn't be lying if he hadn't thought a lot about him in that way irrespective of his mission detail. Kolivan needed him on this mission for a reason, and he also knew Kolivan was testing his own personal resolves; he knew Sendak was his type, the crafty bastard. Taking a deep breath, he got back into character. He drew himself up to full height and rapped his metal fist against the door.

"Enter."

Shiro walked in to find Haxus settled next to Sendak, small smirk playing on his lip. Their closeness in private finally cementing his suspicions about their relationship.

"I am glad you came. This pleases me." Sendak rose from his seat and moved towards Shiro, tilting his head up with his metal claws. He couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat.

"Of course, Commander. I said I would do anything to prove myself." Sendak nodded, glancing back to Haxus, who lounged with an even wider grin on his face, before turning back to him.

"Haxus has informed me of your relations."

"I am sorry if this upsets you," Shiro dipped his head, "if you would like it to stop-"

"No. Desist this behaviour," Sendak brought him back up, brow furrowed as he considered him carefully, "you have proved your loyalties to him, and he speaks highly of you. It is..." Sendak paused, as if trying to find right words.

"What the Commander is trying to say, Shiro, is that he would like fuck you into the mattress because personal intimacies is how he builds trust." Haxus drawled. Sendak whirled around, ears flicking in irritation.

"Haxus! Must you put it so crudely?" Haxus shrugged his shoulders, glancing over his claws. "It's just very awkward watching you, I only wished to help."

Sendak growled, turning his attention back to Shiro stood with his arms behind his back.

"I would apologise for his crudeness, but I presume you are aware of it?"

"I am, sir."

"Oh, he _really_ is," Haxus chuckled, "he is also crude enough."

"A-Anyway," Shiro spoke this time with a growing smile, "I'm happy to let you, because I want to prove where my loyalty lies. However," he glanced between the two, "there's one thing that may help?"

"What would that be?" Sendak regained his composure, motioning Haxus over.

"Well," Shiro looked between the pair, "what if I let you deprive me of my sight? What if you removed my ability to touch?"

"Sensory deprivation?" Haxus leaned against Sendak's shoulder as he spoke, and the two glanced at each other, "it is a good choice, sir."

"I know what it is." Sendak closed his eye, debating it. It was a quite an offering, especially from his perspective. "Fine. We shall do that." He nodded his head with conviction.

"You know, I'll raise it and let you both have me, if you want." Shiro offered them both a wide toothy grin and Sendak felt the heat pool in his groin quicker then he would admit.

While Sendak had his internal breakdown, Haxus quietly lead Shiro into their shared room.

"Don't mind him, he gets like that. Give him wartime strategy, psychological warfare, anything to do with battle, really; he's fine. Unless a relationship holds any interest to him? He has no clue how to react. The 'perks' of High Command and everything."

"He always seems so well informed." Shiro let Haxus settle him on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"That is my job. I am quite good at gathering intelligence when I need to be."

"I don't doubt that for a tick, " Shiro tilted his head back when Haxus planted his teeth against his neck, blinking slowly has his hands worked his armour off. Haxus patted the middle of the bed and Shiro got into position as he rummaged.

"We do have a blindfold, but no cuffs."

"What about the ones hanging off your belt?"

"They won't be comfortable."

"I've had worse." Shiro offered as Haxus attached the blindfold. He couldn't see a thing, which was good for sure. He was pushed down and felt Haxus pin his arms behind his back, cuffing them together.

"Left you a bit of wiggle room. You'll need it." When Haxus's weight left the bed, Shiro started to feel the disorientation. "Back in a few ticks." He knew Haxus should be behind him...but it felt weird. It'd been deca-phoebs since he'd done this.

He didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like a few dobosh's until he heard two sets of footsteps enter the room. He strained his hearing to try and pinpoint their locations. Shiro felt a hand stroke across his upper thigh and shivered; uncertain who exactly it belonged to. It was never something he considered when he had his sight, but it was a rarity these quintants he slept with more than one person at a time. He felt the mattress depress to his side, and another hand bring his jaw around. At a guess this was Sendak all things considered. A claw trailed over his lips before pressing against them. Shiro shivered but opened his mouth, giving it a small lick, before he allowed the finger in. He jerked at the other stroke, languid, against his thighs.

"You are very open to touch." Sendak muttered low, the claw still probing his mouth.

"He generally is very open, and very, very good at what he does." Haxus purred, and Shiro felt claws against his inner thighs. He shivered again, sucking the finger in his mouth to offset the gasp he wanted to release. There was a small chuckle in front of him - definitely not Haxus.

He removed his finger and settled into a more comfortable position, pulling Shiro over besides his chest. Sendak tilted his head round, pushing two fingers into his mouth, brushing the pads over his teeth. Shiro flicked his tongue between them, jolting again when Haxus dragged his claws down his back and over the curve of his ass cheeks. He was certainly well-defined, and his armour did not leave much to the imagination.

Haxus dropped down between Shiro's ass cheeks, teasing his fingers against the rim. Shiro gasped loudly from the touch, causing Sendak to glance down at him.

"Someone is finding this arousing," Haxus purred as he stroked lightly again, drawing another gasp from Shiro's lips, "but I can think of other means to help there." He nipped at the short fur over his ass, and flicked his tongue between the curve. He chuckled when the cuffs rattled above him, Shiro's body shuddering under his hand. He licked again and again, building up a slow pace that started to tease out the slick.

Sendak watched curiously as Shiro's body shuddered and jolted under the touch, how easily he reacted to such actions. With a low growl, he smoothed a hand through his hair, teasing the white patch curiously, before curling his claws into the dark strands. Sendak stroked the length of one of his ears, smirking at how his body twitched violently from such an action, groan drawing from the depths of his throat.

"How does it feel?"

"Sensitive, sir."

"You appear it." Sendak rubbed the bottom of his lips again. "Haxus, I plan on moving him. Desist eating him out for a few ticks." Haxus merely grumbled into Shiro's fur, and by the looks of it offered another lick that set Shiro off beneath him.

Shiro was lifted and resettled carefully. He felt Haxus prop his legs up and moaned when his tongue pressed against the rim, one hand snaking under his waist to tease his cock in a warm hand. Every intimate touch felt like ion charges firing off inside his body, and it felt so fucking good. He canted his hips backwards, ears flicking back at forth at the amused purrs from all around him. Metal claws guided his face downwards, and his lips brushed against something hot and very kind of damp at the tip. _Oh_. He'd been thinking about this, thinking way too much about this. With a deep purr of his own, not helped by Haxus in the slightest, Shiro eased Sendak's cock into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the swollen head with glee. As he quickly worked himself down the length, finding it ridged similar to his own, he heard the deep purr in the pit of Sendak's stomach draw out. It mingled with his own, and soon Haxus, who at a guess, was probably getting off on this anyway.

"Do I need to be worried?" Haxus rested himself of Shiro's rump, watching Sendak card his claws through his thick hair.

"No...but I see what you mean." He was starting to relax, and that pleased Haxus to no end. He returned himself to Shiro's ass, tongue busying itself with probing deeper. His slick tasted good, and the cock that hung between his legs looked so neglected. Haxus brought his hand back to it, palming the head with practised ease. All the touching was winding Shiro up more then it should.

He whimpered as he took more of Sendak's cock in his mouth, canting his hips backwards in vain hope Haxus would fuck him soon. He didn't know how long it took, but soon enough he felt Haxus withdraw his tongue. Then it came; the familiar press against his ass. The sound of Haxus pressing inside through the slick, let alone the _feeling_ of his sensitive body, drew a long moan from Shiro's mouth, muffled by Sendak's cock. He shivered, swallowing back the saliva in his mouth as Haxus thrust in with abandon. He tugged at the cuffs, needing some type of contact against his cock again. He felt Sendak pull him off his length, a claw stroking at his cheek slowly.

"What do you want?" Shiro's mind felt totally scrambled as Haxus found his prostate.

"You...both," he moaned out, head dropping forwards.

"How?"

"I-In." He was trying to keep the drool contained, but clearly failed when a claw wiped it away with a low chuckle.

"You trust us both?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Shiro lifted his head, gasping again into the darkness as Haxus ground his hips against the fur, "w-what good would it be if we couldn't? Y-You're my...comrades-ahh!" He was hoisted up, cool metal catching his burning skin under his fur. Haxus grumbled behind him, but Shiro's mind was elsewhere when his thighs were spread besides furred ones. He felt the press of something larger against his slick-soaked entrance and pushed himself down with a sharp moan, wishing he had access to his hands to grab something. The snarl that certainly did not belong to Haxus was loud in his ear, and with an order barked, Shiro felt the hot press of another body behind him. A hand splayed over the top of his spine and pushed him forward, and he felt Haxus ease himself in. Shiro melted into Sendak's chest, mind fuzzy as the two slowly fucked him in tandem. Broken sentences and curses all he could manage as he tried to assist, but hands held him in place. Someone grabbed his cock, slowly jerking him off as he semi-rode, semi-was fucked by the pair of them. His eyes stung from how good it felt to feel the combined stretch.

Sendak somewhat cursed himself for his reservations and distrust. The fact that Haxus had plenty of experience with him was a tad frustrating, but at the same time, he had plenty of time to familiarise himself with the officer in his lap. Sendak caught his jaw in his free hand, pressing his teeth against Shiro's lips. He opened them automatically, and Sendak enjoyed the messy kiss. He caught the pout from Haxus as it broke, and his dear Lieutenant stole one. Shiro shivered between the pair, and with a devilish smirk, Haxus tipped Shiro's head back and stole one, eyes locked with Sendak. _That little shit!_

Sendak picked up the pace, grinding his hips upwards. Shiro's voice cracked, the moans turning to screams until his body tensed, and he felt the hot wet mess against his fur. He had done well, and for the fact that he did not know him, Shiro had made an acceptable step towards proving his loyalty. He purred when Shiro flopped into his chest, before focusing on his and Haxus's release; it wouldn't take long. When the pair came, it was ticks apart.

Shiro felt incredibly full and sated, panting against Sendak's warm chest. Haxus was a comforting weight against his back, and he didn't want the pair move. He groaned when he felt his hands released from the cuffs, and Haxus murmured to close his eyes as he withdrew the blindfold. Shiro slowly blinked back his vision; groggy at best, as everything came into focus. The three collapsed back into the sheets, Sendak and Haxus trapping Shiro between them with their legs. The pair purred loudly, nipping against his neck, their tongues brushing against his sensitive ears. This mission had just become considerably harder.  _Fuck_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will slowly be updating these. I do need to rewrite a bit of the next one since I was sick when I did write it. Poor quality porn is not what I wish to post, although that itself is subjective anyway.
> 
> LOOK. A NICE SHENDAK KINDA.  
I'm doing it, shendak readers, I'm *trying* lol


	8. Day 15: Shiro/BoM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro needs to build bonds with the Blade of Marmora, and apparently through sex is how they do it. Roll on Shiro fucking whoever's about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Shiro/Blade of Marmora - Masks  
Further notes: oral sex, swallowing, double penetration and just a bit of a gangbang really.
> 
> Surprisingly NOT part of the Galra!Shiro series, but that's fine. This saw a massive rewrite cause I was ill when I wrote it :(

It was just how things were done, according to Kolivan. The Blades had a thing about building bonds, and the way that they did that was through..._this_. As the Black Paladin, and the one that opened up dialogue with the Blades, this duty fell to Shiro. Considering half the Paladins were children, Keith was...Keith, and Allura's wariness, he was some what glad it was just him doing this. He was glad it was an act they kept between those involved; happier still that Keith was considered too young by Galran standards to be involved in this practice. Then again, as he swallowed the hot come down his throat, he didn't want Keith to see him like this. He spluttered, panting, and raised his head high again as another masked member came over, easing what he could only presume was their dick into his mouth, clawed hands digging into his scalp.

To keep anonymity, the Blades still kept their suits on; masks and all. He thought it strange, but then he supposed, as he took a terrifyingly large Galra dick in his hands, it would be easier to _not_ know who they were. Well, all expect for Kolivan and Antok who he knew by stature alone at this point. Shiro he worked himself down the hot length in his mouth while his hand jerked the new one, fingers sticky already from the previous ones. He glanced up, still expecting to see eyes, but found himself staring into glowing mask of the Blade. He was firmly guided along the length of the flared cock and almost down to the base. Shiro lightly pressed his teeth down. He whined as the one fucking him below struck his prostate, already sensitive enough from the others beforehand.

Although he had to pleasure them, that didn't mean he was left untouched. The half-Galra with a long tail fucking him at present was a gentle, but two earlier hadn't been as considerate. At one point he was certain he'd heard Kolivan's raised voice. The Blade's tail worked his own cock slowly, building him up to a second release. All his moans and whimpers were muffled behind the cock in his mouth, eyes on the verge of rolling back in his head from the pure stimulation as he neared his second orgasm. The thought spurred him on to grind erratically against the Galra below and work the two above, saliva and precome slipping from the corners of his mouth as he was moved along it. He heard their distorted moans, growls, and purrs, and Shiro found himself staring at six glowing eyes sooner or later, mind buzzing at how he must look down on his knees, naked for them to see.

When the Blade buried inside him came, Shiro felt gloved claws ruffle his hair, the vague mutter of gratitude, before someone else came and plugged him back up. This one smaller then the one before, but its owner clearly full of energy as they held his hips in place, thrusting upwards. Their dick felt flared - not like the one in his hand that had strange bumps along it, or the thing in his mouth either. It felt good as it thrust inside, stretching Shiro further irrespective of how many had finished there already. He'd lost count after five.

The one in his mouth came; a flood of bitterness shooting down his throat. Shiro swallowed it all back, again staring up to see nothing but an anonymous face looking back. It was kinda hot not knowing who was behind the mask. That mystery; knowing he could be working with them and they'd seen him so undone like this; a mess like this. It was an intimacy he'd imagined before in his head, but never thought he'd actually do. As they pulled out, the one who he was jerking moved around to him. The brought themselves down to their knees, and brought Shiro down to his hands.

"Like this."

Shiro nodded, and let the guy push in slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip before rubbing the shaft. His throat was rough, but it would be fine, he was sure there weren't that many left now. The guy behind him groaned as he re-entered Shiro, and _fuck _did it feel better, not only as they shared him between them, but with how far in the guy was hitting. He could feel his eyes water, fists curling against the ground until his knuckles were white. That was when he felt something curl around his cock. He couldn't see who it was, yet his body felt like it was on fire from all the stimulation. The Blade behind him spread and slapped his ass, pushing all the way down to the hilt, while the other in his mouth started to speed up, moans increasing above him.

It didn't take long for the two to finish; they came together, Shiro barely able to swallow what was in his mouth. They disappeared after thanking him, and he panted up to the owner of the tail.

"C-Close," he muttered, eyes blinking at the huge frame above him. The tail worked him to climax, and then moved across his naked back to his lips. Shiro allowed it to slip inside, groaning as he felt them hoist him into their arms. His eyes focused on the three glowing ones, and so much as he wished to pry the mask away, he didn't. He felt claws against his hip and realised who the gravelly speaker was; Kolivan.

"You have done well, Black Paladin. You have our support."

Shiro's breath hitched as he felt Kolivan push inside, the thickness of his cock spearing him. He cried out in pleasure-pain from the feeling as Kolivan slowly thrust inside, feeling the tail slip away underneath his body. He tilted his head around to find the same glowing mask looking back. Was he content? Did he feel disgusted with Shiro? He didn't know. As Kolivan fucked him, he felt the tail push in alongside Kolivan, and Shiro was quickly seeing stars as both fucked him in tandem, incoherent words escaping his lips. He bucked his hips, legs locking around the large Galra - likely Antok - as they both kept up a blistering pace. Shiro's voice cracked when they struck his prostate, and as his body went limp in their hold.

With a long growl, he felt Kolivan finish. Shiro felt full - too full - as Kolivan purred loudly in his ear. They stayed together for a few minutes, until Shiro slumped slowly down to the floor. He vaguely recalled their masks staring down at him, Antok's tail pushing into his mouth. He lazily sucked the mixed come away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly making the rounds with updates, finally!


	9. Day 18: Kolivan/Shiro/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally gets some time off for some training with the Blade of Marmora, and Shiro and Kolivan get to train him. He's looking forward to riding some huge-ass alien dick.
> 
> Shiro and Kolivan have a few issues they may need to soon work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18:Kolivan/Galra!Shiro/Keith - size difference  
Further notes: threesome and slight distention.
> 
> More of the Galra!Shiro AU. Since him and Keith have already fucked, they finally can now with....Kolivan! No dp since Keefy is only a smol lad, although maybe with practice...one day.
> 
> Quite enjoyed this one.

It was nice to finally be off the Castle of Lions and out of the cell that they'd kept him in again. He got why the Princess had an issue, but even after all the help he'd given them, he'd still been left in there primarily alone. The Red Paladin had come to visit somewhat frequently, and more so the second time around. When he'd first met Keith, they'd spoken in bits, more though after Shiro could confirm the knife, and they'd come here to drop Haxus and Sendak off, along with him since he needed to come back.

The kid had passed his trials, and since building their alliance with Voltron and defeating Zarkon, there was a bit of time for Keith to come and train with them. If he remembered what Krolia had said, Yorak sounded like a much better name, in honesty. He wasn't allowed to speak about her, Kolivan's orders, but what he _was_ ordered to do was help with his training. Not like he hadn't _used_ some of his skills already with him. He moved into the room to find Kolivan there already, Keith stood by his side. He was certainly anxious as his pupils flicked between the pair of them.

“Have you spoken to him?” Shiro placed his hands behind his back, pupils flicking between Keith and Kolivan.

“Yes. He is in agreement. Since you have already,” at this Kolivan narrowed his eyes like Shiro had somehow misbehaved, “created intimacies with him, and this being your particular area of expertise, I think it best that you assist in his training.” Kolivan padded over to the bed and settled, Shiro following quickly behind.

“Keith has informed me of what he does know, and even though it is unlikely I can deploy him on any missions dealing with fellow Galra due to his,” he motioned at Keith's entire body; not visibly Galran at all bar his eyes, “it will help with different missions with other species if we are spread too thinly.”

“I understand. What exactly are we training then?”

“After we gauge his abilities, then we will develop areas of improvement.” Kolivan patted his lap, and Keith slowly walked over, cheeks flushed as his pupils drifted between the pair.

“Keith, are you sure you're okay?” Shiro asked, bringing his metal claws up to meet his hand. He'd seen his face turn red before during some of their time together, like when he'd seen Shiro's cock for the first time or got naked himself. Keith licked his lips, nodding and gaze hardening.

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, I can do this.” He glanced between them again, eyes showing more fire and determination. Shiro offered a softer smile as he settled in front of him, eyes focused solely on each other.

“Then,” Shiro brushed his flesh hand slowly up his cheek, lacing his claws into the silky dark strands of hair, “why don't you show Kolivan and I what you can do? You got this.” He watched him swallow and stare at Shiro's groin, before running his hands up and over his thighs.

“I will when I get that armour off of you,” the tiniest little smirk played on his lips as he pushed himself into Shiro's lap, grabbing the fur either side of his cheeks and drawing him in for a kiss. _It seemed he had been paying attention to their sessions in the cell_.

Kolivan watched as they pried each other from their armour. Yes, he may be pleased with Shiro for finding and keeping Krolia's son safe, and yes, he was happy that in the end his loyalties remained with the Blades _even after_ the difficulties with Haxus and Sendak, but he was not impressed with his reservations around killing the pair when he had the prime opportunity to. _That _part of his orders he directly disobeyed, and Kolivan had yet to actually bring judgement for that. Shiro caught his gaze, eyes widening for a tick, before swallowing. He knew what after would bring; it'd been a long time since they had been intimate. He reached out, tugging Shiro's ear.

“You would do well to bite against his neck.” He muttered, watching Keith sink his small fangs into the fur.

For now Shiro would have to do his job and put enjoyment on the back-burner. Kolivan was _pissed_ and he was going to feel that sooner or later from the glare he just received, the order for Keith.

“T-Too much teeth can be detrimental. Careful of your pressure.” He eased Keith off his neck, claws resting against his pale skin. Taking back control, he pushed Keith from his lap, the younger half-Galra trying to come back in. “Lets try something-”

“This is not like you, Shiro,” hands caught him from under his arms, yanking him back into Kolivan's lap. He glared upwards to find his mouth a hard line. _He was really in the shit_.

“I need to see more. Keith, continue. I will keep him down.”

“Thanks. Before he was a lot more eager. Is he shy?” Keith climbed up Shiro's body, catching his lips again.

“Not usually. He has done considerably more in the past,” Kolivan's lips twitched ever so slightly and Shiro swallowed again as Keith brought his teeth down against his chest, dragging blunt nails through his fur.

He slowly worked his way down his body, his hot breath tickling against Shiro's fur, until he felt warm hands take his length. He whimpered when sharp teeth pressed into his ear and with a smirk, Keith locked eyes with him as he started to work his cock in both hands.

“They look intimidating at first,” he muttered, face deepening in shade, “but they feel really good too.”

“Is that so?” Kolivan bit harder against Shiro's ear, hand wrapping itself around his throat. “As you are quite small of build, you will likely find many aliens will fit that quota. We all have our kinks.”

Shiro rasped out a shaky breath when he felt Keith's mouth around the head, Kolivan tightening his grip and relaxing it. He was using Shiro's kinks against him and _knew _what it was doing to him.

Keith figured he'd find out more about these two in time, but it was easier to just focus on Shiro's body for now then whatever was going on between them. He was a bit worried about Shiro, but from what he knew, the Blades looked out for each other. He worked himself down the shaft slowly, fingers brushing against the ridges that felt so good when they were buried in him. He'd recently taken the whole thing and with how full he felt from it..._fuck_. He needed more of this; and Shiro was so good to him. Taught him the slick was normal, took his time with him and _got him_ in a way the others didn't. He groaned around the thick hotness in his mouth, feeling the slick run between his thighs. With more vigour, he pushed himself over the ridges, flicking and pressing his tongue at any part he could get to. He sunk his teeth in, hearing Shiro moan above, hips bucking at the action, and Keith smirked, feeling the drool run from the corners of his mouth.

He came up with a wet pop, blinking slowly up at Shiro and Kolivan with a heady look upon his face.

“How would you say he is doing, Shiro?” The hand around his neck loosened, letting Shiro _breathe_.

“Well.”

“I think he is doing better than 'well', personally. Continue as you were. Let's see how close you can make him.” Kolivan ordered, and Shiro watched Keith's lips widen as he moved back down between his thighs. He spat against Shiro's cock, crude and kinda sexy as it was, and slavered it over the ridges, before going back down again with so much fervour he had to pull up for air, coughing into his hand.

“Don't choke yourself, Keith. Take it steady; it's not going anywhere.” He smiled as much as he could before the hand crept back around his throat. He gasped again, head forced back to stare at Kolivan's face.

“No need to be so harsh on him,” Kolivan whispered, teeth catching his bottom lip. He couldn't help the choked purr from both Kolivan and Keith's actions, feeling his body heat up uncomfortably as he heard Keith's muffled moans, his saliva dripping down the length, his fingers rubbing circles between his thighs.

“Enough.” Kolivan motioned Keith to rise, and he did slowly, lips swollen and face flushed. He wiped at his mouth with his arm, staring over Shiro's body with a hungry gleam in his eyes. It was an amusing change of pace from Kolivan's experiences, but if Keith acted anything like Hepta or Shiro in the coming deca-phoebs, he would be in for a rude awakening. “You will ride him. Later you can fuck him.”

“No,” Keith gave him a look just like how Krolia would, “I just enjoy receiving, thanks.”

“Some missions will require versatility-”

“I said I enjoy receiving, and that's that.” He climbed over Shiro's hips, angling his cock just right before seating himself with a long moan. Kolivan watched his head loll backwards as he arched his body, before letting himself fall forward against Shiro's hips, hands planted as he slowly brought himself up.

“C'mon, _fuck me like you have before_.” Keith's eyes were hazed over with lust as he pushed down, drawing another long moan. He sighed, pulling Shiro up.

“Fuck him.” This was an issue with half-Galra and handling their drives. With Keith at this age, it was _worse_.

Shiro was happy he could. He grabbed Keith by the hips and started to roll in time with his movements, canting upwards and drawing long moans from the depths of his throat. He felt Keith move further and further down his cock with each thrust, felt the ridges push against, then through, the relaxing rim.

“S-Shiro,” he keened, grabbing at his shoulders, “s'good. Really, _ahh_, good.”

“K-Keith,” Shiro'd never fucked anyone this small before and _oh gods did he feel good_. He loosened a growl as he drove into the moist tightness, digging his claws in to his dainty hips. He moved his hands, bringing one into his dark hair, then forwards for a kiss.

“You're doing...well, really well.” Shiro felt Keith tense all around him, drawing him in deeper.

As the kiss broke, Keith hunted for Kolivan, sat observing again.

“C'mere,” he moaned as Shiro's cock brushed his prostate, eyelids fluttering closed, “need more.”

“I do not intend to overwork you-”

“I can take it,” he focused on him, eyes flickering down to the clear bulge in his body suit. Why he was sat back he didn't know, he thought he had to fuck them both anyway. With a growl he pushed himself off Shiro and crawled over to Kolivan, placing a hand with purpose against his groin. “I have to please you too, so get it out.”

Kolivan blinked at him a few times. “Keith.”

“_Please_. Let me do this! I may not switch, but I can be the best fucking receiver if I have to be.” He planted his hands against Kolivan's hips, gaze hardening. He wouldn't lie, he also was desperate for something else huge, and outside of Antok, Kolivan was the next in line here.

“We do need to train him, Kolivan,” Shiro murmured as he brushed his hands along Keith's sides. He felt the metal fingers press inside, Keith pushing back against them with a gasp. He watched Kolivan through half-lidded eyes, how his brow creased.

“Fine.” Keith found himself grabbed by the hair and pushed against the body suit. He grazed his teeth against the fabric, eyes catching Kolivan's. He wrestled with the material, Kolivan assisting, until it was free.

Kolivan watched Keith as he hungrily worked him. He gave Shiro a nod to continue onwards, weighing up as he watched whether he should give him a lesson now about the order of things here. If he wanted to be the best receiver, then he could have them both at once. He grunted when the teeth pressed down; sharp like needles. He smoothed his soft hair, bringing his face up every so often, watching as his eyes began to water the more and more he forced down his throat in desperation. This would need to be worked out of him first, his fascination was down to novelty at this point, but over time it would peter out. Still, he admired how his hair stuck to his head, how his bright eyes still sparkled with that determination to keep going. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Shiro, sit back and spread him wide. Continue.” He took Keith's cock in his hand, giving him a few well placed strokes as Shiro brought him down to the base. Keith cried out, body glossing over in sweat at he gave himself to them.

Keith loved every second of Shiro filling him further when he came. He'd already been milked by Kolivan through his own orgasm, body twitching as Shiro gently planted him back into the sheets. He felt Shiro pull out, and was about to shove his fingers in to keep the come in there, but it was soon replaced by something just, if not thicker. He tilted his head around to find Kolivan, grunted when he hoisted him by his wrists to his knees.

“Clean Keith off,” he ordered, nudging Shiro's panting body, “you can do it after I finish as well. Otherwise, if he wishes to be the best receiver, let's trial that.” He placed a hand against Keith's abdomen as he angled himself in, hissing through his teeth at how _small_ he was, even after being loosened up.

If Keith's legs felt like jelly before, having Kolivan push in with Shiro's mouth around his dick was going to break him. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but with every thrust, it felt like he could feel Kolivan's cock press against his stomach. Incoherent pleas and moans rolled off his tongue as his lips watered from the sensations as he was speared again and again against the girth that he knew he couldn't take fully in yet, but he _would_ in time. He glanced down and shivered as Shiro wiped the saliva away from the corner of his mouth with a sultry smirk, his tongue lazily licking away the come. He moved up Keith's stomach, trailing his tongue against his nipples, and all he could do was shake at how sensitive he was to all the feelings. Feelings that became so painfully overwhelming the more Kolivan fucked him, how his arms ached until they were released and he fell into Shiro's broad furred chest. With a deep growl and a purr, Kolivan came hard and Keith's body gave out as he panted, slipping down Shiro's body into the sheets, chest heaving. It was good. So. Fucking. Good. He hoped, as he blinked up between them, this would happen again.

“Both of you...in me...one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get the aftermath of Kolivan and Shiro next chapter :3


	10. Day 19: Kolivan/Shiro (Orgasm Denial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following after Keith's training, Shiro must undergo punishment with Kolivan for breaching his orders surrounding Haxus and Sendak. Both, however, are terribly stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Kolivan/Galra!Shiro - orgasm denial  
Further notes: knife and blood play, masturbation, light bondage, object fucking.
> 
> A bit talky, but ehhh. This was supposed to just be blood play but that changed.

“Why didn't you take the opportunity when you had it?”

The quick cut across his shoulder stung, and he could feel the blood pool to the surface.

“It was _deca-phoebs_, Kolivan!” Shiro bit as the blade levelled under his throat, “I found another way- _you weren't there!_”

“You had your instructions. What if _you_ had died?” The sharp edge pressed against his throat.

“If I hadn't helped them take the Red Lion and escaped when I did, I would be dead! If I didn't help them capture Sendak and Haxus, what message would that be showing them? Especially the Princess! Or have you forgotten they mostly kept me locked up until we got here, and even afterwards, I was monitored! What would that say to Keith about the other half of his heritage? That he's part of a murdering race?” Shiro loosened a growl upwards, daring Kolivan to press harder. “I did what I had to do.”

“You were still tasked to kill them. You failed and brought them here.”

“Pacified!”

“We both know that isn't the point!” Kolivan's eyes flashed as he grabbed Shiro around the throat, grip a bit tighter than normal, and yanked him up, blade pressed against the scar over the his nose. “The mission is above all else. If I expect you to lead one quintant, I need you to realise that. Maybe I should have never put you on such a mission. You were not ready.” He dropped Shiro back down to his knees, the cuffs biting against his fur as the chains rattled above.

Kolivan drew more lines through the fur with Shiro's blade. He had this once with Ulaz and a few others. He hated this means of punishment, but as he gave the sword a flick, magenta droplets splattering across the floor, he needed to reign in his own reservations. It was an ancient practice dating back aeons, and he couldn't _not _do it just because of some personal opinions. Just like he did not reign himself back with Keith; it just meant he could never look at Krolia properly afterwards. He rested the point of the blade against Shiro's heart, and trailed a line through the fur down to his abdomen. Shiro shivered at the touch, unsurprisingly, until Kolivan pressed the flat side of the blade between his legs.

“I would advise you remain still.” Kolivan drawled as he crouched down, slowly rubbing it back and forth. He locked eyes with Shiro, gaze as defiant as it had been earlier, but the way he clenched his hands into fists told him otherwise. Just like the way his cock twitched.

“Spread your legs wider.”

Shiro obeyed, glaring down at himself.

“You are easy to arouse.”

“I c-can't help my body.” At this, Shiro gasped as he felt a second edge levelled at the side of his neck. He felt the slick then; _really felt it again._

“If you can take responsibility for this, then take it for your decisions.” Kolivan continued to rub, the cold slowly warming from the building friction, and a friction he desperately wished wasn't there. He wanted to rut against it, beg Kolivan to forgive him, _be intimate like they used to_. It wasn't that easy, not now they were older and the expectations were there. He could only exhale sharply and try and focus on his breathing. He _still _had a point and Kolivan was being stubborn as always. He bit his lips, drawing blood, when the other side of his shoulder was cut into, how he rubbed the flat side against his cheek, something warm left there.

Shiro was surprised when the blades withdrew. He watched Kolivan move quietly until he felt his presence behind him. With a yelp, the chains rattled as he was pushed forwards. Then he heard it; the sound of luxite striking through metal. He swallowed when Kolivan yanked him back up, and his hips settled over the handle of his blade. Kolivan angled him down and he could _hear_ the smirk on his lips.

“Rest back on your knees.”

He was about to tilt his head back when he stopped dead once again.

“On. Your. Knees.” He was certain it had broken a tiny layer of skin. Shiro steadied his breathing as he eased himself back down, pupils fixated on the door ahead. He hissed but couldn't stifle the moan when the hilt breached inside. He felt Kolivan withdraw his blade, and soon came to a stop. He panted, raising his head to that lop-sided smirk.

“You can stay like that,” Kolivan settled down in front of him, closer than before. He transformed his blade, planting the flat edge of the knife against Shiro's bloody lips, “and you will fuck yourself on it until you understand that you _do not disobey my orders_. Additionally, you are not allowed orgasm _until you understand_.”

“A-Are you joking?”

“Do I look like it?” Kolivan's lips twitched as he traced the outline of his jaw.

“N-No.” Shiro glared down at the floor again.

“Begin.” He gasped at the hand that curled around his cock tightly. Shiro clicked his tongue and rose up, before pushing back down.

-

For every time Shiro got close, Kolivan denied him his release. He chuckled as Shiro's body shuddered as he stroked small circles into the leaking head, smearing the precome down over the ridges.

“You are being incredibly stubborn.”

The chains rattled in response as he leaned into the touch, tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

“_Please,_” he was desperate, but Kolivan was not budging. He knew what he had to say. He pushed his fingers into Shiro's mouth, gaze hard.

“Say it.”

“_No!_”

“Then continue.” Kolivan pulled them away, settling himself again as he watched Shiro whine, ears twitching as he pulled himself up on shaking legs. He watched the slick run down the luxite, how it pooled on the floor. Absently he licked his lips, carding his fingers through the white strands of hair. “Do not take my willingness to be intimate with you as a sign of attachment. It cannot be afforded by anyone. No matter what feelings we may harbour, there are still dangers in the universe, and until they are gone we can never let the mission be compromised.”

Shiro raised his head to meet Kolivan's eyes. There was a fire there he hadn't seen since the young prostitute took his blade by the teeth all those deca-phoebs ago.

“I'll make you understand.”

“Then show me.” Kolivan watched him bring himself down again over the hilt, body shaking as he did. His moans echoed around the room, breath catching as he let his head fall forwards.

“Things...have to change. We...have...to change.” Shiro couldn't help but lean into Kolivan's hand as he tilted his head up.

-

“Sorry...for...disobeying. Thought it was...right.” He truly had held out for as long as he could and Kolivan was relieved. He uncuffed each wrist and held Shiro as he eased him from the hilt, dusting the dried blood from his fur. Kolivan gave his forehead a small lick before bringing him into his lap, gently stroking his side as he brought his free hand down between Shiro's legs. He was glad he'd finally learned his lesson, and after a few strokes, Shiro's entire body writhed in his hold as he came; stomach and chest coated in his own mess. Kolivan licked what was over his hands away before pulling Shiro's blade from the floor.

“You have earned your rest.”

“_Stay_.” Shiro whimpered, pupils pleading up at him. Kolivan blinked slowly. He pressed his lips against Shiro's which parted with such ease for him.

“I will look after you in my quarters.” He watched the small smile form as Shiro closed his eyes.

“Thank you.”


	11. Day 21: Hepta/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party must be attended, but there are no female Blades available for posting. As such, Shiro and Hepta must go undercover, and Hepta has to cross-dress. It's a good thing these aliens don't know the difference between Galrans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Hepta/Galra!Shiro - cross-dressing  
Further notes: fake married, theres plot since part of existing AU, turns out Shiro has feelings bc sex w/feelings lol.
> 
> This is one of their early missions for the BoM and honestly...love cross-dressing and Hepta's twinky enough to get away with it <_<"

“I mean I'm _happy _we have a mission together, but I'm not.”

“Look, it's not my fault that you're..._smaller_ than me.”

“Like I can help that!” Hepta huffed, folding his arms across his chest with a pout.

“Look, just grab your stuff and let's go. We've gotta prove to Kolivan we can do this. Otherwise, what was all our training for?” Shiro's ears flicked in annoyance as he tossed his bag over his shoulder, glancing back at Hepta whose own ears were flattened back. “Hey, you'll look fine. If I was smaller, I'd wear it.”

“Not helping, you dreck.” Hepta side-eyed him as he shoved what he needed away. “You can make it up to me by eating me out later.”

“Only if you blow me while I'm piloting.” Shiro levelled back as he made a move for the door.

-

“Okay, so the guy we need to find looks like this,” Shiro handed Hepta the data pad, “his name is Liq'xan and he's an arms dealer. According to intel he's been selling defective weaponry to our allies, which as we know-”

“Don't give me the Kolivan look. Yeah, they've been dying, _I know,_” Hepta dropped it back into his hands, “and I also know that I'm going to work my negotiating magic, and if all else fails, you'll work your charms on his wife since he likes to watch. Just what happens if like, he wants to fuck me?”

“From the intel he's more into watching. Either way, we can lie about the slick, say it's corrosive or induces hallucinations. On some species it does, so that helps.”

“Just they know nothing about Galrans, so?”

“And we're banking that he doesn't want to risk it because of his phobia of germs. But either way, your job is to get him subdued for extraction.”

“Yeah. I got the syringes and pills.”

“That's good. If it takes you a while and his detail is getting itchy for him, I'll step in and see what I can manage.”

“Aren't they also female?”

“Yeah but I gotta do what I have to. The mission's above my own personal opinions.”

“_Oh my gods_, you _do_ sound like him!” Hepta groaned as he stretched. “We have another quintant before we get there. I should try it. Laugh, and I_ will_ gut you.”

“You wish.” Shiro watched Hepta rise and move back into their shared sleeping quarters, cramped as they were.

“I feel dumb. How do I look?”

Shiro craned his neck around, eyes widening.

“_Shit. _You look, uh, um,” he whipped his head back around to stare out the view port. _Concentrate on flying. Yes. Flying._

“I look _what_?” Hepta's voice grew more demure and Shiro's ears twitched as he wandered over, brushing metal fingers through his hair before curling them in deep, yanking his head up. Shiro averted his gaze, noting the small decorated piercings and chains hanging from his ears. “Is someone a little bit aroused?”

“I-I'm not _aroused_! It just...suits you, okay?”

“Look at this bit,” Hepta brought up his leg, the fabric of the dress dipping between his thighs to show bare fur, “the split actually makes me legs look quite nice, doesn't it?”

“...yes.” He ignored the purr as he brought his leg off of Shiro, before Hepta planted himself in his lap.

“You know, I can strap my blade to my thigh,” he brought his hands behind Shiro's neck with a wide grin, “and then whip it out as and when I need to. Imagine that, making out on some nice soft bed, your hands running up my legs all unsuspecting, but then surprise! I put the blade against your throat and you just melt.”

“I am trying to fly, Hepta,” Shiro pulled him closer, resting their foreheads together, “but if you keep talking like this, I'm going to have to remind you who's in charge.”

“Me, of course. After all, who's Kolivan tasked with leading the negotiations?” Hepta's eyes half-closed as he leaned forwards, “and who is my pretty piece of arm candy, hmm? You should address your 'wife' with respect.”

“Well,” Shiro licked his lips, “would 'she' want such a weak-willed 'husband'?” He took Hepta's bottom lip with his teeth, drawing him in for a kiss. With his free hand, he pressed it against Hepta's back and brought him in close.

-

The security detail was lighter than expected, and it was a much smaller event as well then intel suggested. Still, they played it as discussed. Right now, Hepta was fraternising with a group of aliens that hung off his every word. Shiro's ears flicked at all the soft chuckles and hums from his throat; he was deceptively good at playing pretend like this, but the way the light caught the bangles or his piercings, the way the dress clung around his waist and over his small hips, Shiro was captivated every time he watched him walk from behind. He smoothed down his jacket and tugged at the collar, teasing his hair from the rigid fabric that just irritated his fur. He watched the obvious courtesans mingle, noting them watching _him_ curiously. Internally he hoped he'd not have to deal with them; if there was anything he knew, it was that they'd be able to sniff him out as an ex-prostitute in a heartbeat. The problem was, was that as something 'new' for these races, and the largest thing in the room, he was going to attract curious looks no matter what.

“Your wife is as beautiful as a Basini lily in bloom.” Shiro glanced down at man who stood at his side.

“I am lucky she accepted my proposal.” He answered quietly as he caught Hepta's eyes that sparkled more then they should. He felt his heart skip a beat and the man beside him laughed.

“It seems she is the one that leads you along by the nose? Are Galran men all this whipped?”

“No, sir. Galran proposals are conducted through battle. As a warrior race, strength is valued above all.”

“I see, I see. I presume you won?”

“Yes,” Shiro bowed his head with a smile, “but she gave me a good fight.” He tapped the scar on his nose as he looked down. “It is she who wishes to converse with you. She has heard great things about you, Liq'xan of Nostox.”

“I cannot believe my name has travelled so far out. I must say,” he sipped from his glass, “I am pleased my reputation has grown. I receive more orders by the end of each cycle; so many races require weapons, and I am so very proud I can help others in need.”

“You provide a service at such accessible prices, and the quality as well is superb.” Shiro took an offered glass and sipped the alcohol.

“I will have to draw her away from the rabble. But please, amuse yourself with the whores if you desire. You have been stood observing, unless this is also a Galran trait?”

“I may if the urge strikes me,” Shiro offered a laugh as he flexed his claws, wishing he could cut him down now for that type of degrading comment, “but no, my day-cycle job keeps me quite on edge. I apologise if my actions put you at unease, Liq'xan.”

“Do not apologise. If you need a change of scenery, you and your lovely wife are welcome to come and move here; it is very peaceful.”

“Then perhaps offer that to her. We are considering children at present.” He watched Hepta's ears twitch in his direction, and Shiro offered a small wave as his eyebrow raised.

“I believe I am being summoned.” Shiro moved towards Hepta, the crowd parting for him to come and take his hands in his. “You are well?”

“Oh, _Kuron_,” Hepta moved into his space, drawing his hands up Shiro's shoulders and into his hair, “did I hear you discussing such private matters? I am _so sorry _for my husband, sir.” Hepta, yanked Shiro down to his knees by his ear, placing the heel between his legs. “Palen-bol, Kuron!”

It earned laughter from the crowd, which was fine ultimately, but it still hurt.

“I see you are a ruthless woman in pleasure, and by chance, work as well?” He watched Liq'xan take Hepta's hand in his, planting a kiss against the short fur. Hepta flashed his fangs as he sauntered forwards, placing a pair of claws under Liq'xan's throat.

“That I am. My husband talks quite loudly. I presume that you are Liq'xan, the arms dealer I have heard so many illustrious things about?”

“Y-Yes! Yes, I would love to speak to you, if I may!” Liq'xan stammered out, glancing at Shiro and then Hepta.

“Would you all mind if I leave for a while? I will leave you in the company of my husband. Dear Kuron here is _wonder_ at making me feel good, and if you would like to taste or feel him, well, he is here for your pleasure. Isn't that right, _Kuron_?” Hepta gave him a warm smile. This was revenge because he said about children. As Shiro watched the two leave the room, he was left with many sets of eyes looking over his body curiously. He knelt down upon the floor, holding his arms behind his back.

“If you are curious, please, I am content with any touching.”

-

They had only _just _salvaged the mission, but Shiro had come away the most damaged. His fur was singed in places, and although it wasn't much, there were a few nasty wounds. They had extracted Liq'xan, but the pair were angry that an unforeseen attack that had left them scrambling. Shiro had cut down the attackers and cleared a path for their escape, but even as Hepta wound the gauze around his shoulder, he didn't like this. He gave Shiro's forehead a small lick, ears pressed back against his head.

“I'm sorry I was upstairs dealing with the filth.”

“He didn't try anything, did he?” Shiro growled as Hepta applied the antiseptic gel.

“Yeah, but I had it under control. He tried to convince me that I should kill you and take him as my husband; that you were too weak to be harmed by a 'woman'. Hey, we'll let Kolivan know, and hopefully Ulaz is back when we get home.”

“Yeah.” Shiro pressed his head against Hepta's chest, “good shout.”

“Here, lets cut away all the burned fur, okay? I don't like seeing you like this.”

“I'm just really tired,” Shiro glanced up into Hepta's eyes, “can you stay close tonight?”

“Sure.” Hepta licked his forehead as he leaned down, cupping his face in his metal hands. “I am a good 'wife', after all.”

-

“Our mission was movements' ago,” Shiro arched an eyebrow as he moved towards Hepta, lounging upon his side on Shiro's bed, the dress and all the decorative accessories back on. Hepta merely purred as he came to a stop a few paces away, “and I thought you hated it?”

“What I like is how it makes you react. I caught those looks you gave when you thought I wasn't looking.” Hepta beckoned him closer, and Shiro couldn't help but move, pressing one knee into the mattress.

“I think my 'husband' deserves a reward after protecting me so well.” He pressed a claw to Shiro's lips before he could object. Shiro watched Hepta sit up on his knees, grabbing him by the top of his armour. He was dragged in for a kiss that never came.

“Let's get this off, then get on your back.” Hepta's breath was hot against his lips, bangles clinking together as he felt clawed fingers trace down his stomach.

This was the fastest they'd got him out of his armour. Hepta pushed them both back, metal fingers entwined as they kissed. Shiro brought his hand up to his ear, rubbing it before sliding his fingers up to pinch the tip. Hepta purred against his lips as Shiro deepened it. They broke away, panting lightly, and Shiro brought both his hands along Hepta's sides past his waist to his hips, offering a deep purr of his own. Shifting his legs either side of Shiro, Hepta brought them back together again, worrying his bottom lip before pushing his tongue back in to Shiro's mouth, feeling those hands move once more. One trailed down his thigh while the other smoothed the soft fabric that clung to his short fur.

“It suits you,” Shiro whispered, glancing down and noting the fabric around the neckline hung in such a way he could see the naked fur underneath, “it _really _suits you.”

“Eye's are up here.”

“Mine're distracted.” He groaned when a furred thigh pushed between his legs, pressing against his groin. Hepta built a tense rhythm that had Shiro slowly rutting against him. Between the increasingly messy kisses, Hepta's metal claws in his hair, and Shiro's hands wandering under the soft fabric as he hitched the dress up on one side to Hepta's waist, stroking over the even softer underwear, Shiro was getting wound up. More so after their debrief and then spending time with Ulaz getting fixed up. Hepta hadn't left him – hadn't pushed for more. He liked that a lot, but being so close while he healed, he...he.

“I'm glad you're safe.” He murmured, letting his eyes fall closed.

Shiro flipped Hepta onto his back. He crushed their lips together, holding his head in his flesh hand, while the other rubbed against the slick-soaked underwear. It broke, but Hepta was swept up in another kiss. He felt the fingers push past the underwear, teasing against his entrance with purpose. All he could do was moan and purr at the desperation and assertiveness of his actions. Hepta shifted his hips, moving the fabric off to the side.

“On or off?”

“On, but,” Shiro licked his lips as he pushed himself up, dragging the flats of his fingers down Hepta's chest, “come sit in my lap.”

Hepta did as instructed. Shiro brought his hands up his thighs, pushing the fabric up as he settled, rutting back against Shiro's ridges. He felt the ties at the back loosen, the straps pushed down his shoulders. His ears twitched as teeth nipped down the length of his neck and over a bit of his chest. Hepta wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist as he arched his body into the touch. The more he moaned or whispered out for him, the more passionate the bites and kisses became. Hepta eventually drew in close, heart pounding in his chest as he eased Shiro inside. He keened, grip tightening around his back, as Shiro eased Hepta down as far as he could go.

“You're soaked.”

“You left the underwear on.”

“S'good friction. Lemme take care of you.” Shiro licked a small stripe across Hepta's mouth as he brought one hand under his rear, and the other against his mid-back. Shiro rolled his hips, not as forceful as normal, but good. Especially after that mission, this was needed. Hepta didn't want to lose Shiro too.

Hepta thrust back when he could, letting his head loll back as each thrust found their mark deep within him while Shiro's teeth grazed his collarbone and neckline. A deep purr sounded in the back of his throat, and Hepta lazily cracked open an eye to find two bright ones gazing over him in a way he couldn't quite work out. It wasn't bad, but there was _something_. Maybe Shiro really liked him dressed up? He'd have to do it more. The bangles jingled as he brought his hands under his ears, hoisting himself up with a drawn moan of his own, and pushing his tongue into Shiro's mouth.

“S'good, Shiro.” He finally managed, before bringing them back together. Hepta brought his hips down, rolling them over his soft fur.

They fell back into the sheets. Shiro brought Hepta's legs around his waist as he pushed back in. He gripped Hepta's cock in his flesh hand as he leaned over his panting body. They both were at this desperate point already and it wasn't as rough as normal. Hepta still moaned beneath him, fingers curled into the sheets as he canted backwards against his length, taking it all in: almost.

“H-Harder.”

Shiro merely growled in response as he gave a sharp thrust down. Hepta bucked his hips, begging him for more. So Shiro would give him what he wanted, noting how Hepta licked his lips, how he thrust into Shiro's hand. With a soft smirk, Shiro snapped his hips back and forth, Hepta's moans changing in pitch as he pistoned inside, his own orgasm growing rapidly in his gut and made worse with how the mattress squeaked, how Hepta's pupils flickered up at him, how the dress caught around his waist would be covered soon by Hepta's own release, but the most important thing; how content he looked. Shiro leaned over, planting his lips against Hepta's forehead, before with a grunt, gave a final push.

Hepta's cries of pleasure rang out through the room, mouths trying to find each other, and Shiro's body lost the will to hold out any longer when the bracelets jangled. With some erratic thrusting and Hepta clenching tight, Shiro came with a long purr, working through his release. Hepta wasn't long after; coming over the dress and his chest. The two laid spent, wrapped in each others' arms, legs tangled together as they purred and shared gentle touches. Shiro eventually cleaned the come from Hepta, and then what _he'd_ done in his ass. He missed him; he missed _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more to go today!


	12. Day 24: Zarkon/Shiro/Magic Golems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Zarkon/Shiro/Magic Golems - suspension and over-stimulation  
Further notes: implied zarkon/black lion, zardak, shendak. Golems are whats tagged as robot sex because I have no clue how to tag this. Pretty much just think the sentries from VLD the galra have, just more fantasy setting. Voyeurism. 
> 
> So this is a prequel to day 23. Both Zarkon and Sendak are like, young and non-corrupt versions visually, but kinda in a weird middle ground between alt/main universe personality-wise. Shiro can only be a gladiator for Sendak, but he's happy and v much in love with the guy he has a thing for him.

Zarkon had found a new purpose for the magitech golems that guarded the city; fucking him for his training. The metal, originally cool when it entered him, was hot as its smooth surface stroked his insides, however the hands that gripped his legs were still cold. He whined against the metal girth in his mouth; the other tasked with face-fucking him. It was all part of his endurance training for when he needed to make the contract with the Black Lion; a contract that would make him more useful to the Galra then what he was before.

The chains rattled overhead as he was fucked back and forth between the pair, wrists and ankles dull with pain. He was still okay. After Zarkon's last protege was killed for turning tail and running from the Black Lion, the system changed. It's how he was here and no longer Sendak's gladiator. White strands of hair fell into his face as the saliva leaked from the side of his mouth and down his chin. He'd never been so exposed before, but he had to admit, catching his Emperor's and Sendak's red pupils, he didn't mind it. Well, he minded the hotness that dangled between his thighs; a small incantation stopping him from release.

“His swordsmanship has been improving, much like hand-to-hand combat.” Sendak muttered, swallowing down his desires. He would save them, like Zarkon had asked, until after the contract was complete.

“The intermediate or advanced courses?”

“Advanced.” The moan caught his ears, a noise that used to be just for him to hear in private.

“I see,” Zarkon placed his hands behind his back, “I will admit, when you found him I was concerned he would turn out like a runt, but he has not. He is truly an exquisite creature.”

Sendak watched his fingers curl around the chains, body shaking in that way that said he was over-sensitive. If he could, he'd undo the spell and fuck him through his orgasm. Sendak watched as the light caught the sheen of sweat over his skin. He would be lying to say that his endurance hadn't certainly increased.

“He really is, Sire,” Sendak dipped his head, “I hope that he has not disappointed you in the bedroom.”

“He has not,” Zarkon offered him a smirk, “he has been exceedingly receptive.”

“Then I am pleased to hear that, Sire.” Sendak let Zarkon pull him round and push him to his knees. He brought his hands to his armour, understanding the unspoken instruction. He flicked his gaze back across at Shiro, searing the image on him suspended into his memory, ears perked enough to listen to his every moan, whimper, and filthy wet noise. He brought his hand to the offered cock, and slipped his mouth over the head.

He had no idea how much time had passed, only that Sendak was there preparing Zarkon. It'd be time soon, hopefully then Zarkon would release the incantation. His body was starting to feel the strain and he loved and hated the sensation. He wished they could come, because at this rate it would never end. He had to keep going, taking them both in preparation- Shiro's moan rolled from his belly through his body as the one behind struck his prostate. He wished he could move properly instead of clenching his fingers and toes. The one in his mouth pulled out further, and the spittle dripped out as his eyes watered. He took as much air as was possible before it came back in again, stuffing his mouth full.

“You have truly done well, Sendak.” Zarkon stroked the side of his cheek, and Sendak couldn't help but lean into the touch, the small gasp escaping his lips as Zarkon withdrew. “You may watch if you desire or leave.”

“I will stay.” Sendak muttered as he rose from the ground. Zarkon merely nodded before turning to Shiro, the rattles becoming more frequent as the man shivered within his binds. He covered the distance and pressed his fingers against the 'neck' of the golem, swiping to the side to release the incantation. He pulled it out of Shiro's rear and set it down to the side.

“I will release it soon.” Zarkon's voice was low as he pushed in; the girth thicker than Sendak's easier to manage after being loosened, but it still made him splutter around the metallic cock in his mouth. His fingers caught the chains again, forearms beginning to shake from lack of release. He caught Sendak from the corner of his eye, desperately wishing it was him here with all his filthy mutterings in his ear. He'd give anything to be allowed to ride him again.

Shiro cried out in pleasure when Zarkon struck his prostate, toes curling so tightly together as each thrust hit their target with practised ease. The feel of his spit-soaked cock felt wondrous against his hyper-sensitive insides as they rubbed places that the smooth metal could never get; how he made his body jerk as much as possible within the binds. He saw Sendak swallow, noticed the obvious bulge he was trying to hide. He was brought back as metal fingers tweaked his nipples, tugging them without a thought and making him yelp. He wanted to beg and plead for release, wanted them to just let him come and rest. But here he was, trapped between two unrelenting beings bent on pushing him to his limits and past them.

Sendak, like usual, had done his job well. Shiro was also incredibly pliant, his insides pulling Zarkon in deeper and deeper. It all paled in comparison to the Black Lion, but comparing mortals to a deity was unfair. Perhaps like this man tethered to the rafters; he had already well-surpassed his session. Zarkon could not bring Black's ire again; if not for his own sake, but the man here. His methods were unfair to his trusted Commander, but he could not afford the same mistake again. Zarkon brought his hand around to Shiro's cock; hot and heavy within his fingers. He swiped along the shaft and released the incantation.

“You will be free to now.” He rumbled, fucking Shiro with fervour as he gave the man's shaft firm strokes.

It hurt but felt so good when he came, watching Sendak through heavy eyelids. His mouth was open for the briefest of moments, pupils trained on his form before he looked away, fist clenched tight at his side. Shiro groaned at the claws that gripped his hips tightly as Zarkon finally came, mind wondering if Sendak thought him disgusting or aroused at his helpless state. He'd endured though, and Zarkon quietly praised him as he slipped out. He moved to remove the golem that continued to fuck his mouth through it all. Shiro was vaguely aware of being lowered back to the floor; limbs like lead as they fell from the cuffs. He felt two sets of hands upon him; familiar calloused ones rubbing his limbs to help with the circulation, both praising his endurance. A furred hand tilted his head up, fingers brushing away the saliva from his cheeks.

“Emperor, may I take him home to rest?”

“He has earned it.” Zarkon glanced over at Sendak, the worry clear in his face, “recall your orders.”

“They are your orders, and I _will not disobey_.” Zarkon gave his shoulder a small rub, ignoring the way his brow creased as he eased Shiro up into his arms, his body tired and limp. Sendak repositioned him, giving Zarkon a curt bow, before leaving, his boot falls echoing around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found another AU i could develop. Whoops.


	13. Day 26: Haxus/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haxus spends his time trying to tame the angry little beast that is the arena Champion.
> 
> One quintant he might get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Haxus/Shiro - petplay  
Further notes: dubious consent, bondage...that's about it really.
> 
> So this was a bit of fun to do. I quite enjoyed getting to write Haxus again. He's a fun character to be honest, and him and Shiro could have a fun dynamic. I never got to explore it as well as I wanted in other stuff. Maybe one day!

“Are we going to behave?”

Champion merely glowered through the muzzle, the lower half of his face obscured by the opaque material. Haxus sighed loudly as he pulled away, pacing around his bound little pet chained to the floor. There was enough room for movement; something Sendak had told him to remove, but Haxus preferred _his_ methods. Slow as they may have been, it would be incorrect to say that he hadn't made progress. That progress sat on its haunches in front of him; content enough to let Haxus muzzle him, and recently 'eager' to accept the collar that was rigidly keeping his head straight. The only real problem was that he refused to listen to orders, like now, opting for feralness not on par with the arena. It was both frustrating and endearing all the same.

“I give you better accommodation,” he motioned around the room, “yet you still persist in acting like this. Perhaps being placed in solitary would do you good?” Champion's eyes widened, the rattle of the chains desisting.

“Or perhaps I should find you a new owner? I believe that Commander Sendak or the High Priestess could train you well. Though they are _so_ much crueller then I. Would you prefer that?” From how Champion withdrew, he knew the answer.

“I'd put in a good word for you,” Haxus stared over his claws, “but you do disobey my perfectly reasonable orders. Why won't you behave for me?” He glanced over, smirking at his pet side-eyeing the wall. The few times he'd met Sendak had not gone well for him, and he knew how difficult he could be going to Haggar. It was pure fear and for a good reason.

“Whimper, beast, if you wish to remain at my heel.” He settled upon Champion's hard mattress, one leg crossed over the other. It was only a few ticks until Champion did, dropping down to all fours, long furred ears drooping over the sides of his face.

“What a good little pet. I ask you again; are we going to behave?”

Shiro whimpered in agreement. He'd pushed Haxus before and he'd certainly kept his word regarding threats and punishments. The last one saw Sendak visit and _that _was painful. He'd take the hard collars any day, take Haxus and his oily words. He just...couldn't help but _want _to resist him. The idea of being tamed was not one he liked to entertain, but Haxus was the lesser of all evils here. He laid down on his stomach, the coldness biting at his skin.

“What a _good_ boy. I didn't need to order you this time.” Haxus cooed as he leaned back. “Should I take this as a yes to your compliance?”

Shiro whimpered again, watching his feet plant themselves back upon the floor.

“You know, your friends would be _so pleased_ that you're complying for me. If you can just keep behaving, I can grant you an audience with one. I bet my little pet would _love_ a friend to play with.” Haxus came to a stop in front of him, nudging his cheek with the point of his boot. “We shall try again?”

Haxus released the chains from the cuffs, giving the long furred tail a quick tug. His breathing hitched for a tick, but he still remained in position, as he should. With a pleased chuckle, he affixed the chain to the collar. Haxus gave it a sharp tug along with the order to walk; well, in Champion's case, _crawl_ around the cell a few times. He would stop and without ordering, Champion would at his heel, face pressed against his boot.

“Look how much better this is now you're listening. I _might_ give you a reward if you continue to act this way.” Haxus started off again and they lapped the room a few times. The monotonous actions occasionally helped to pacify him once an understanding was reached; at least for a while.

“Since you can walk fine, let us run through some simple commands. Sit.” Haxus raised an eyebrow at the brow that creased up at him, but he did sit albeit slowly. It was possible the plug was irritating him, but he could work that out later. He still had other commands to issue.

-

Connected at the wrists and then with a chain to the back of his collar, Shiro's hands twitched and his legs shook. Haxus had him bent over the side of the bed, pulling the tail plug out and then back in as he stroked the fluffy material that _did _feel good between his legs.

“You have no concept of how much it pleases me _knowing_ you enjoy having your tail played with.” Haxus purred. There was a gasp of amusement as Shiro's body jolted; well-manicured claws pressed behind his balls. Haxus swirled a lazy circle, making Shiro almost choke himself every time he jolted.

“If you behaved properly, you would be rewarded as such. Consider this a precursor of what you _could have _if you entertained the idea of complying.” Fingers slid over his half-hard cock. Shiro whimpered, rutting against the hand for friction. Haxus offered a small laugh before withdrawing back.

“Your master is not seeking release, and neither should you.” Haxus's breath was hot against his shoulder while his hands still brought stimulation he bordered on desperate for.

Haxus clicked his tongue when the alarm he'd set went off.

“We will reconvene later. For now, consider what I've said for when I return. Eventually I plan on taking you out, my dear little pet.” He smoothed his hand through Champion's hair, pulling on an ear to stroke the soft material. Champion merely snorted in reply as he released the chains, collar and cuffs. He flipped him to his back, watching as Champion stretched his body underneath with a satisfied groan.

“If you do not enjoy the restriction, do not give me a reason to keep doing it.” Haxus muttered as he slipped the muzzle off, bringing a finger against Champion's mouth.

Champion bit down hard, hooking his legs around Haxus's hips and scrabbling to grab his wrists with a snarl. They struggled, Haxus cursing as he tore his finger back. Credit where credit was due, he'd waited this time instead of the typical struggle until he tired. However he'd still misbehaved, and that needed rectifying. He grabbed Champion by the throat and pulled him back to the floor. Settling on the spitting and screeching beast, he reapplied the chains to the ankle cuffs, bringing his legs together with a short chain. He reapplied the muzzle with some difficulty, but eventually he was content.

“After my meetings are over, I _will _be returning to punish you properly, _beast_.” Haxus glowered down at the defiant pair of eyes trained on him, Champion's nails dragging against the metal floor in all his feral glory. “I do hope you keep some of that energy. I look _forward_ to your submission.” He cast a final look down, lips curling upwards to show a bit of teeth, before leaving his naked pet struggling against it's binds, muffled shouts gone once the door closed.


	14. Day 27: Sendak/Hepta/Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak is frustrated that his new lieutenant and the ex-Black Paladin don't seem to get on. The good news: Hepta is willing to engage with them both in the bedroom. The bad news: connecting collars. The conflict: Hepta letting himself sit at the same level as Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Sendak/Shiro/Hepta - collars  
Further notes: bickering idiots, slave/master dynamic (established and establishing), Shiro betrayed the paladins -shrug-, sendak wins all around here.
> 
> I rewrote a portion of this as originally it came out not as I wanted. I like this a little more, but really a bit ehhhhhh on how it is.  
A learning curve I suppose!!

He should have worked it out sooner with how the pair interacted. Since Shiro had sworn his allegiances by returning the Black Lion to Zarkon, thus thwarting Voltron, Sendak had taken back what was rightfully his. Haxus, now a proud Commander in his own right had left. He'd suggested his cousin, Hepta, as a suitable replacement and he certainly was. The only issue had been that Hepta and Shiro did not get on, and it was down to him. Sendak was not used to being the centre of attention when it came to affections, but for these two, apparently he was. It was something he found awfully amusing at first when the pair would glower at each other during strategy meetings, or would complain to him about the other. It was confusing, then amusing, but as of recently their displeasure for each other had become an annoyance that would need to be snuffed out. So, like all good team-building exercises, he'd decided _this_.

He'd needed a longer chain then he wished, but connected by the collars, the two had to look at each other as they shared the double-ended dildo between them. As they'd learned quickly, because Sendak wasn't going to hold it in place, they had to keep their movements in tandem. For extra bonding measures, he'd connected their wrist cuffs together, but he had his own selfish motivations which boiled down to requiring utter compliance and subservience in his sexual relationships. What better way to achieve that then this? It had turned out Shiro was very content with the submissive arrangement after he got used to it, so Hepta, he imagined, would be the same considering how he always looked to please him. He got more comfortable, ears pricking to every hiss, gasp and moan from the pair. Hepta had stopped bickering quickly when he realised he would receive no praise for such behaviour.

Shiro ground his hips down and Hepta caught that mischievous glint that he'd spied early when Sendak'd made him give oral, which personally Hepta'd dreamt about more then he'd be willing to admit. Being attached to the human was not his favoured thing, but at least he wasn't completely useless in bed. No doubt Sendak had trained this into him. He brought his metal hands to Shiro's hips, ignoring how the human grunted, and dug his fingers in as he thrust upwards. The toy hit him where he needed and judging from the reaction of the human as he came down, it'd hit its mark too. He'd admit, he picked up rhythms well enough, and he found _some_ enjoyment knowing how he came undone from such actions. _Still, _the situation was different. Submitting to your superior officer made sense, but being on the same level of as someone non-Galran felt wrong, yet oddly exciting all the same. He'd never been in this position, but if he complied, there was a chance this could happen more with the Commander. He wasn't used to sharing, even if the old arena champion was considered highly by the Emperor.

“We can do better then this.” Shiro pressed his free hand against Hepta's chest, pushing himself up as far as he could so not to choke. If Hepta choked a little..._well_. He'd never shared with anyone before, least of all someone who ground his gears as much as this suck-up. He brought himself down with more force, Hepta's brow creasing as he thrust back in return. The head struck close to his prostate, but not enough like a moment ago. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Try not to lose your rhythm. You were both doing _so_ well.” Sendak drawled from behind them.

“My apologies, master,” Shiro panted as he just missed the beat, “but if Hepta would just-”

“Don't blame _me_ for changing the pace!” Hepta snapped, teeth grit as Shiro leaned backwards with a smirk, “I'd have you _begging_!”

“You _wish_! I'll only beg for Sendak.” Shiro retorted smugly, matching the thrust up with his own. The two hissed through their teeth, but Shiro managed to match the glare he received.

The mattress shifted behind him, and Shiro felt the warm press of fur against his skin. He pliantly let Sendak move his head round, drawing him in for kiss. He smirked through it, eye catching Hepta's flustered expression below.

“I think your lieutenant wants attention, master.” Shiro whispered as it broke, returning to matching Hepta's thrusts.

“Do you?” Sendak looked down to Hepta, who glanced to the side with a pout.

“Yes, _sir_.”

“Address me correctly.”

“S-Sorry, _m-master_.” His ears twitched, tone more subdued as he gazed up at Sendak like he was the most important person in the universe. He'd admit, that was a fact. He'd never met such an expressive Galran before, or one this bratty. Then again, as Sendak removed the toy and pushed him down, it'd be a lie if Shiro hadn't been too dissimilar in the past.

“You need to remember to call him master, because that's what he is here,” Shiro brought their hands up to lace through the chain, then over Hepta's collar, “otherwise you shouldn't have accepted this. If you watch and listen, you can catch up quicker.”

“I would advise you listen,” Sendak resettled, pressing his thumb against Hepta's lips, “you are equal here, and I expect you to work together. Hepta stared for a while up at Sendak, then his pupils locked with Shiro's as he licked carefully at the claw.

“I think I understand, _master_.”  
“Good boy,” Sendak purred.

He pulled Shiro forward, running claws over his jaw. He watched the two curiously, noting their cuffed hands move upwards towards his groin.

“Truce?” Hepta asked cautiously.

“Yeah.” Sendak could hear the smirk in Shiro's voice as their hands, albeit awkwardly, wrapped around his cock. It drew a deep purr from his chest as the two worked together to stroke him to full hardness, their entire focus on him. He would concede it was an attempt, imagining when they could work together properly it would be far more enjoyable.

He eventually moved their hands away, bringing the head against Hepta's lips. Obediently, Hepta licked the tip and opened his mouth for Sendak to push in; sharper teeth grazing the length as he worked himself down his throat. He pushed a clawed finger into Shiro's mouth, chuckling at the ridiculous pout he received in return.

“You have all of my undivided attention most quintants. Wait your turn. Is that understood?” Those dark pupils stared up at him, before Shiro relaxed, nipping as he did against the finger.

“Good boy.” He purred, eventually withdrawing his cock. Hepta swiped his tongue across the underside while Shiro leaned down to lap over the tip. _Oh_, he was certainly going to enjoy this. He pushed upwards, Shiro opening up for him with a gasp. Sendak growled when he felt the pleasant warmness engulf him. He continued swapping between the pair, finding this method seemed to pacify the atmosphere between them even more. He was at least pleased at their eagerness to take as much as they could; he would support friendly competition.

When he finally pulled back, the pair were left breathy; lips swollen and staring at each other. To say Sendak was surprised when Shiro kissed Hepta would be an understatement, and when Hepta yanked their wrists up to push through Shiro's hair...well, it was certainly an improvement. Hepta's pupils were blown wide, while Shiro's skin had reddened like it did when he was aroused.

“You will continue with this behaviour. It is pleasing.” Sendak praised as he moved around behind the pair, a chuckle escaping his lips as they rutted for friction. He teased a metal claw into Shiro's entrance, and a regular one into Hepta. Both whimpered and shook at the intrusion, bucking backwards and begging for something more. He supposed, glancing down between his own legs, he probably should. He pulled his fingers out to desperate whines, both staring back at him pleadingly.

“Patience.” Sendak purred as he pushed into Shiro, bearing down over the man who still could keep his attention more than he realised. He started a languid pace, driving out desperate moans and breathy gasps from Shiro's throat; his insides already trying to pull Sendak in deeper as the chain rattled between the collars, a pretty sight around both their necks.

Shiro's fingers caught Hepta's, curling around them with an iron grip. He could feel how hot the human's body ran, how it tensed and relaxed, how he shivered and begged Sendak to be filled. The chain tugged more and more as Sendak thrust harder and he found himself groaning at the friction; felt his and Shiro's precome spread across their stomachs, and hearing the human so close to his sensitive ears only served to fuel the fire and want in his gut.

“This, Hepta, is what I require. So much as he may be free, he knows his rightful place, knows he must be willing to all I request. The question is whether you do.” Sendak growled as he pulled Shiro back by his hair, pushing a finger into his mouth. Hepta watched as Shiro took it in without batting an eyelid, how his body moved so fluidly.

“I-I understand,” he groaned, pushing his hips upwards into the body between them, “l-let me prove that,” he bit his lip as Sendak tilted his head to the side, “_master_.”

“If you mean those words,” Sendak purred as he slowed down, “then you will have no qualms with my next instruction.” Hepta would've asked if Sendak didn't slam back into Shiro, the pace forceful but slowly erratic as he watched the pair. Shiro did not cry out in pain, merely met every forceful stroke. For that, the human gained respect with him. He watched Sendak press his teeth against Shiro's shoulder, growling out his orgasm by the way the human cried out.

Shiro felt the hotness trickle out when Sendak pulled away. He was content for him to roll the pair over, lazily grinning up at Hepta. He was close to orgasm, and was even happier when he watched his master unclip the chain from his collar, pulling it back as he settled Hepta over his painfully hard cock.

“You need to learn the order of things. So, _slave_, you will ride him until he comes. Do you understand?” Sendak pulled Hepta's head back.

“Y-Yes, master.”

Shiro grinned as he felt Sendak angle his cock into Hepta, watched how he held the Galran close to his chest with one hand wrapped around his length. The poor lieutenant looked so flustered, so naïve to this whole thing. For good measure, Shiro thrust up, earning a small yelp of surprise. He really had no clue what he was getting himself into.


	15. Day 29: Uliro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from Day 28 (see Shiro/Other).
> 
> With the lust crest going haywire, Ulaz has to act now or lose Shiro to it. Problems arise when he ingests some of the mimic's saliva through Shiro's kiss; an exceedingly potent aphrodisiac to dark elves like him. The pair of lovers muddy their way through the aftermath, hating how they hurt the other as they try to find a way to stop the crest affecting Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Ulaz/Shiro (sex pollen: lust crests/aphrodisiacs/swallowing)  
Further notes: established but non-sexual uliro until this point, DUBIOUS CONSENT (still consenting but still), a LOT OF ANGST (sorry), porn with feelings, implications of various nasty elements, but not explicit to what they are.
> 
> Help me.  
This was a really good one to write, but oh lordy is it painful as well. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. I actually...have...unsurprisingly, got more of an idea around an AU for this.  
Help.

Ulaz withdrew the blade from the mimic, flicking the blood to the ground. When he'd woken up to find Shiro gone, he panicked. More so since they were travelling with a group these days, and as a dark elf, his kind weren't exactly looked upon highly, even if he was trying to fight back with his tribe. He sheathed the blade and ran to Shiro's body, the man panting and writhing against the floor; his clothes in tatters. His biggest concern at present was the lust crest that needed to be stopped immediately, lest it consume him of all thought.

“Shiro,” he crouched down, pulling the hot body against his chest, “why didn't you tell me?”

The response was incoherent, gloved fingers curling around his wrist as he begged. Ulaz hissed through his teeth as he muttered an incantation under his breath, pressing two fingers against Shiro's chest. The man beneath him jerked, eyes blown wide, as the magenta markings flashed a bright green. Even then this wouldn't last. He needed to think, and fast, as Shiro pawed at his sticky skin- _wait, sticky?_ He glared over at the mimic's body, then Shiro again and cursed under his breath. The thing's saliva was something of an aphrodisiac, and coupled with the lust crest, the spell wouldn't stop it for long. He scooped Shiro into his arms and ran. There was a small pool close enough, he just had to make it in time.

-

He apologised as he dropped Shiro into the water, even though he came in with him clothed. He started washing down Shiro's body, gaze hawk-like for any change in his condition. At most, Shiro was trying to grab at himself. That wouldn't work; the crest could only be kept under control by other dark elves. It was how _they _controlled him. Ulaz had been there afterwards to help the man, but never wanted to take advantage of him in this condition. Not until the crest was gone would they finally be intimate; that much they had agreed together. It seemed that now, this had to move forward and it left a bitter taste in Ulaz's mouth. He'd see to the witch's downfall himself if he had to.

“Shiro, look at me. I will make sure you return to normal.” He whispered, scrubbing water over his face. Shiro blinked slowly up at him, eyes glossy like he didn't recognise Ulaz at all.

“F-Fuck me.” He managed, trying to pull Ulaz in.

“You will,” he swallowed, “need to wait. Clean yourself first, please.” He quickly glanced around, gathering his bearings. Moonlight filtered through several holes in the roof of the cave, grasses and gnarled trees growing upwards. A source of firewood for now. He dragged Shiro to the shallow end, resting him against the rocks, as he quickly gathered a pile of wood. He murmured a small incantation, pressing his fingers to pathetic kindling. It burst into flame. He prayed they wouldn't need to be here long as he wrung out his cloak, trying to think about the most painless way to go about this whole fiasco. Or at least he would have if the spell he'd cast wasn't already failing; magenta starting to bleed back through. He was never good at thinking on the go like this, not when it came to Shiro.

It would be easier if he let Shiro vent his own needs. It wasn't to absolve himself, but that way he wouldn't cause any possible harm or distress. He would never, ever take or use him. He peeled off his wet clothes, laying them flat near the fire, while putting down the somewhat dry items as something to lay on for now. He moved back towards the pool, extending his hand.

“Are you ready?” He asked tentatively. Shiro looked at his hand, then Ulaz. His lips curled upwards as he moved forwards, the hint of a magenta flicker there for a second before vanishing. Clicking his tongue, Ulaz pulled him up and brought him over to the fire. He scrabbled at removing the wet remnants of Shiro's leather armour, brow creased at how far the markings were encroaching as he settled down.

Shiro grabbed his wrists, eyelids heavy as he gazed into Ulaz's eyes; Ulaz unable to maintain his stare.

“Fuck me,” he tugged Ulaz close, lips inching nearer, “promise I'm good. A reward, just for you.” Shiro pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue into his mouth. It was messy as Shiro's weight shifted into his lap. He allowed his hands to roam over his body as Shiro deepened the kiss, rutting himself against his bare skin. He could feel the precome, taste the sweetness of Shiro as he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. It broke momentarily, before he pushed Ulaz back into the floor, fingers desperate to touch every inch of him. He desperately wanted to hold him, slow it down, but they would have to again. He was still concerned how hot Shiro was running, how the sweetness was warming his core- _no_! He jerked away, eyes wide as panic swept over. He grabbed Shiro's wrists, brain snowballing thoughts in his head.

A simple kiss could pass on the mimic's aphrodisiac. His race was highly susceptible to such things – it was often typical at orgies. He tried to spit it out, but the taste wasn't going. He'd swallowed it back; it'd only be a matter of time.

“I-If you want pleasure, then,” he licked his dry lips, unable to look at Shiro, “then use my body as you see fit.”

Shiro tilted his head with a soft gasp.

“Really?”

“Y-Yes, but you _must _hurry.” Ulaz prompted, the flash of magenta back in Shiro's pupils again.

“This's,” Shiro breathed as he pulled away and settled between Ulaz's thighs, “what I need.” There was no hesitation as Shiro took Ulaz's semi-hard cock in his mouth with a happy moan. He ran his hands up the outsides of his thighs, coming to rest at his hips. It felt like Shiro'd devour him at this rate.

This already felt better then the mimic. It was _right _and exactly what was required. Yes, the oppressiveness of earlier was good, but he kept feeling like he needed more. This? This friendly elf here that knew his name with the most beautiful amber eyes he'd ever seen? He was deserving of Shiro's lust; he'd make him so happy. The heat and need hadn't dulled internally, but perhaps he might be able to sate him. After all, it was a rarity anyone offered themselves to _him_. Shiro's eyes stung as he almost got to the hilt, watching the hand that groped into the grass, the other clasped around their jaw.

“Wanna hear you,” he pulled up, dragging the hand away. They panted wide-eyed down at him. Shiro gave the cock a few sharp tugs, humming in delight as the elf shivered and gasped under the touch. He dropped back down again, swiping at his eyes as he fed the cock back in without a second thought. He tasted good; really good. Kinda sweet-ish edge to the saltiness.

Ulaz grit his teeth, dragging his fingers through the mud in a vain attempt to work out the rising heat. Shiro was good; he was _really, really good_. It had also been...years, and he'd not exactly had time as of late for any vents, and-

“Shiro! _P-Please!_” He tried to prise him off, but the human was stubbornly attached. He squeezed Ulaz's ass cheeks, bringing his hips from the hard ground to grind against his face. It was then he realised Shiro had taken the entire thing in his mouth, felt the saliva run between his legs. He couldn't help but thrust in, hating himself but loving the feeling as Shiro almost purred around his length. He gasped out, draping his arm over his eyes.

“So close – s-should I-”

His response was Shiro pulling off his cock to point at his open mouth, before returning. He really didn't last long at all, body jerking as Shiro swallowed what he'd shot. Ulaz shivered and flinched from how it felt; he'd never came in someone's mouth before and just the pressure it...it felt good. He dared to peek, watching Shiro lazily clean his cock with a content smirk. He caught sight of his chest, the magenta markings fading back to regular skin.

Ulaz yelped when his legs were pushed back, exposed to the cool air that warmed when Shiro ducked down. A wet press, then another and another dipped between his ass cheeks and he couldn't suppress the way his body shuddered at the touch, how he moaned when spit-slick fingers teased inside. He covered his eyes again, back arching to ease Shiro's fingers along as they curled and thrust inside. Ulaz hissed through his teeth when they eventually withdrew, ears pricking to the soft gasp when he felt something harder press against him. His own cock twitched, the sensitivity maddening, as the press slowly became a slow stretch, a hot burn, then the gradual ease inwards.

It felt good. That was all his head was thinking as he eased himself with small thrusts, gaining more and more ground and little sharp moans from the pretty elf. He eased himself down slowly over the warm body, teeth clenched tight as he sunk in deeper until he could go no further. He brought his hand up, noting the dark purple blush by the light of the fire, to smooth the damp white hair back.

“S'good,” he whispered, snapping his hips forwards, “feel good?”

The elf gasped and canted under him, scrabbling his hands through the grass.

“Make me feel like you do later.” Shiro brought their lips together, earning a sharp moan as he bucked forwards. This guy felt amazing; so hot on the inside. Shiro hummed in amusement into the kiss as legs wrapped around his waist; locking him down. How he bucked against him, muscles tight, and sweet noises ripped in ragged pants from his throat. All it did was fuel him onwards.

-

His fingers kept slipping from the bark of the tree. He had no concept of time, a dull headache, and from what he could feel and see, the marks had receded back to his hips. Between a sickening regret, exhaustion, and insurmountable pleasure; Shiro was doing _great_. He'd got Ulaz involved in this when he shouldn't; risked them both and had no idea what he'd done to him yet. Whatever had happened, Ulaz had ingested something he shouldn't of, even if he did enjoy the way he slammed over and over back into him. The fire had died out, but his markings glowed under the full moon. Shiro screamed out as the pace became more erratic, skin striking skin before Ulaz's hips jerked and Shiro felt him come again. Still, much like the constant hand-job, Ulaz continued to fuck him through his orgasm. This was round four.

“Ulaz?” Shiro thought he might be himself as he pulled out, but instead he was twisted round. Lips crushed against his, hoisting Shiro's back against the bark as he thrust back in, each stroke hitting their mark with ease. He'd wanted Ulaz for almost a year now, and yes they were going to wait, and yes this was possibly the best sex he'd ever had in his life, but Shiro was tired. His hips hurt, his side burned with a stitch and between the kisses that felt like months' worth of released tension; he wanted to stop so badly. He couldn't; could never resent him for this. He'd risked everything for Shiro, and it was _his fault_ Ulaz was doing this now. He knew it'd kill him afterwards; that he'd feel like he was no good.

“I-I'm sorry.” Shiro whispered against his lips when the kiss broke, chest tightening because from the look in his eyes, Ulaz still wasn't back yet.

-

Ulaz pulled the cloak he'd found draped over him closer as he moved carefully towards Shiro, crouched by a much larger fire then the one he recalled from last night. He was wearing his shirt, fingers curled tightly into the front.

“I'm sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't of,” Ulaz heard him swallow as he carefully settled beside him, “ran off like I did. I put myself, you, and the others in danger. I made you break the promise we made and I,” he pushed his hands into his hair, arms shaking, “don't know what I did to you. I don't remember. I put you in such an awful position that saw you...ingest _something_. You weren't you and, and...” the cracked sob from his throat had Ulaz throw every single concern about holding him out the window. He pulled Shiro into his arms, burying his head against his shoulder.

“I wish you had told me the spells were not working but I,” he licked his lips, “understand your fears. Please _promise me_ you will never do something so reckless again.” He frowned as he caught sight of the cuts along his back; blood turning to ice. “Shiro, what did I do?”

“Whatever you ingested gave you a lot of energy,” he started, holding Ulaz's shoulders tightly, “y-you may've fucked me against the tree.” Shiro hissed as Ulaz lightly touched them.

“Please, let me heal them. I...I recall the mimic, how its saliva is potent to my species-” it was then he remembered. _The kiss_. “I should never have kissed you. Please, _please_. I never meant to harm you.” He wanted to pull away, panic welling in his gut. Shiro only latched on tighter, rife with his own whispered apologies between sobs. Ulaz pulled him closer in shaking arms.

“I never meant to be like them.”

“I never meant to treat you like they treated me.”

They finally managed, looking up at each other.

“Please forgive me.” The pair blinked as they spoke at the same time, brows creased in confusion.

“You never did anything wrong.” Ulaz whispered, swiping at his eyes.

“It was never your fault.” Shiro returned the motion.

-

“_In the depths of the Olkarion forest is where you will find our hidden library. In there, you may be able to find what you are looking for to release the crest. Take this, and by the speed of the Ancients, be safe.”_

The Princess had been understanding of Shiro's circumstances once she understood. It was just a shame it'd come to Shiro's crest activating in the midst of battle. It was also troubling that it could be activated intentionally. Ulaz and Shiro had agreed that for now, it was safer for Ulaz to use some of the dark magic he knew to bind the pair. He would break it once the crest was removed. For now, the horse's hooves thundered over the wilds, Shiro latched around his waist. They had to reach the Marmorian Keep before dusk; only a few hours away.

-

It was nice to finally sleep on a bed again. Shiro burrowed under the furs and pelts, drinking in the warmth as he snuggled down. The mattress depressed next to him as Ulaz settled. It'd been a long day, and they'd be waking at dawn tomorrow to ride onwards.

“Know that I will protect you with my life.”

“I know,” Shiro swallowed, “and I'll protect you with my own. You risked your life for me already, and I won't have you do it all over again.” He rolled over to find amber eyes staring back.

“I fear for our journey.”

“We have each other,” Shiro murmured, lacing his fingers between Ulaz's, “but I'm with you. I know I'm in safe hands. Trust mine.”

“Don't over-exert yourself, _please_.” Ulaz held his hand tightly, a pained look in his eyes. Shiro brought his hand to his mouth, planting a kiss against the pale skin.

“Well if we fight smart together, we should be fine. Besides, I know you won't take advantage if it gets too much.” He blinked slowly up at him, noting the darker purple hue in his cheeks.

Ulaz let Shiro into his space, breathing increasing as his hands moved around his waist. He let Shiro roll him on top, bringing his own hands to his face.

“I've started to remember more of that night,” Shiro whispered, brow creasing, “I remember you-”

“I gave myself to you,” Ulaz pressed their foreheads together, “because I never wanted to take what was yours to give.” He too had pieced together all the fragments of his own memories.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes and no,” Ulaz traced a finger under his bottom lip, “it felt wonderful to be intimate, but not under those circumstances. Yourself?”

“Same.” They stared at each other for what felt like forever, hands and gazes unmoving.

“Kiss me,” Shiro breathed, and Ulaz did without hesitation. The press delicate and careful at first, but quickly evolving into something more passionate, _hungry_. Hands withdrew from his waist, tangling into his hair.

“Let me please you,” Ulaz panted against Shiro's lips, “considering as of late.”

“Only if you want to-” Shiro's breath hitched as Ulaz planted a line of kisses along his neckline, his other hand slipping down to his abdomen.

“I want you to see pleasure without influence. May I?”

“You don't need to ask,” Shiro released his hair, “I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Ulaz planted a kiss against his chest, before pushing the sheets back as he moved down Shiro's body, grazing the skin with teeth. Shiro arched into the touch, brow creased as he licked stripes across his navel, how the fingers dragged down his skin painfully slowly.

Ulaz drew patterns with his tongue as he traced the muscle down between Shiro's thighs, holding his hips firmly in both hands. He felt his lover twitch and gasp as he offered himself, whispered pleas sounding from his lips. He flicked his tongue along the shaft, teasing the head with the tip. Shiro swore as he bucked his hips upwards, Ulaz chuckling to himself as he kissed his thighs. Each press of his lips earning a gasp and quiver.

“Please.” Shiro panted, pushing himself to his elbows. The blush was dark over his cheeks, eyes heavy but not like when the mark was in effect. Ulaz dipped his head and with a few more flicks and swirls of his tongue, inched slowly down Shiro's length. He brushed it against the under-side, rubbing where he could. Shiro hissed, white locks falling in front of his face. With a smile, Ulaz began, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back up. Shiro groaned, head lolling backwards.

“S-So good.”

Ulaz couldn't help chuckling as he flopped back into the pillows, kneading at the sheets and legs unable to remain still as he concentrated on making sure his lover saw the stars he loved so much.

At some point they'd worked a pace up, Ulaz meeting his thrusts without issue, fingers pressed against the small of his back. Shiro's head flopped forwards as his body jerked, muttering Ulaz's name like a chant as his lover brought him closer and closer to breaking apart. He pushed a hand through the white mohawk, longer now then when they met.

“Close...should I?”

His answer came in the form of Ulaz sucking harder, swallowing down the excess saliva that'd built up. Some still slipped between his thighs. He felt his nerves prickle from all the sensations, how his breath caught in his chest and the not-so oppressive heat boiled. Clenching Ulaz's hair and the sheets, broken moans escaped his lips. He flopped back again to the pillows as he felt Ulaz swallow, drawing a hand to his eyes.

“I'm so sorry.”

“I wanted to try. You, uh, did that and I recalled it felt good.” Ulaz pulled himself up, wiping the corner of his mouth, fingers lazily stroking him. Shiro shivered.

“If you don't mind waiting a bit, I can do that again. I'd like to see _your _reaction if that's the case.” He arched an eyebrow as Ulaz nodded enthusiastically, a mischievous glint in the amber eyes. Shiro tugged him up the bed, drawing him in for another kiss. It was nice he could finally _enjoy_ himself, and Ulaz too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Galra/Shiro piece will be for the 31st, and human/shiro updates for the final time tomorrow.
> 
> I hope you guys have been enjoying these! Thanks for reading and all the kudos ^^


	16. Day 31: Sendak/Shiro/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a half demon, Keith is fed up with humans and others of his kind. His resolve is to summon one of the Greater Demons - Sendak - to obtain more power or just take him from the realm altogether. He's also after answers about the identity of his mother; a demoness who's only image he has seen as an illustration. 
> 
> -  
Shiro is an incubus that belongs to Sendak, who is at present being starved for his indiscretions with anything with a pulse. Hungry and desperate for a meal that isn't interrupted or short lived, one thing he needs to learn quickly is not to waste his food, but enjoy it. Alternatively; rip apart everything that stands between you and your dinner. That also works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Sendak/Shiro/Keith: free day  
Further notes: WHOA NELLY. Implied bestiality/monster fucking, sexual asphyxiation, bondage, dubious consent, blood/bit of gore/horrorish nature, threesomes and double penetration.  
Other relationships (implied): Sendak/Haxus/Hepta/Shiro (just any combination there), Keitor, Krolivan, Sendak/Kolivan/Shiro, Keith/randoms, Kolivan/Keith.
> 
> OH. MY. GOD.   
I've spent two days to get this done but HERE. Take my halloweeny fic that's lovely and a bit gory bc gdi it's halloween! It was a big project, but I did it! All 31 days done, and you get a fic for the end.
> 
> Really enjoyed this one, so please sit back, enjoy, and be conflicted bc oh no theres a FUCKING PLOT.

He tucked the long black strands behind his ear, breath fogging as he sat back on his haunches. The circle was almost complete, just a few more things left now. He scratched at his nose, sniffing, as he reached for the thick grimoire; one of the few possessions of his father's left. He'd recently inherited it now he was of age, and was looking for answers. In shaking hands he brought it in front of him, flipping through the pages with care to the place he had marked with ribbon. If he had done his research right, _this _was who he needed to summon. He swallowed, flipping the pages forward to stare at the illustration of what could have been his mother. A demoness of fire and brimstone his father had fell in love with. If he hadn't been so _stupid _as a child and used his powers, his father would be here today. Keith dragged his fingers over the page, rubbing the illustrated cheek of a woman he would never know; exorcised by the church by the vile humans he had to share his blood with. If he summoned who he needed to, perhaps they would help avenge her or take him down with them? Maybe a power exchange. He had to do something – anything – to quell his thirst for revenge that broiled in his gut.

A shrill screech made him fall backwards, eyes wide in the dark room. He scuttled to the window, watching an owl take flight back into the darkness, something caught within his talons. That reminded him he needed to finish collecting his ingredients; tomorrow would be the best night of the year. He was at his strongest while the veil between realms was at it's weakest. Perhaps if this was a failure, he may be able to commune with his late parents within their old home.

-

“What did the idiot humans want this time? You reek of them.”

Sendak grunted as he pulled Shiro over to his lap by the horn, pushing his head between his thighs. Claws tore through the material, sharp teeth catching around the first cock he'd managed to free. It was a start for now. Sendak did enjoy his loyalist of servant's awaiting his return, especially when he laid almost naked upon his bed.

“To crack an egg for their omelette.” He kept Shiro in place when he heard the disdainful growl. “It was a dragon's egg.”

“Dith'oo?” Of course he'd try and speak.

“Yes. It was just a _shame_ that the dragon hatched.” His lips curled in fond memory, wondering how Haxus and Hepta were dealing with it. “Needless to say, I made sure to make my presence known.” He watched Shiro push himself up, clawed hands stroking the shaft firmly.

“Did you burn their home to ashes?”

“I razed the entire village. Some lived.” He tugged his head to the side, admiring the way the orange glow caught his golden eyes.

“The dragon?”

“Here. We will raise it, release it back to the surface. Now put your mouth to actual use and _shut up_.” Sendak growled, grabbing Shiro's tail as he flopped backwards.

Shiro gave his face a firm slap with his tail, coiling it around Sendak's throat. He hummed to himself, pressing the tip against his lips as he brought himself almost down to the hilt. He was hungry; banned from feeding from anything as of late except his lord, and any humans stupid enough to summon him. Shiro tore the remaining fabric around Sendak's crotch away, grip on his throat tightening in glee as he took the second one in his clawed hand. The growl sounding behind him sounded strained, claws drawing hot lines down his thighs.

“Don't excite me too much, my lord,” he lifted his front and arched back as far as he could go to stare down at Sendak, “let me enjoy every single inch of you.” He brushed his tail slowly across Sendak's lips, hissing when Sendak caught the pointed tip between his teeth with an even darker rumble. With a sigh, he loosened his grip. “_Fine_. I'll just have to entertain myself with these. You just sound so _wonderful _when you're being choked, and it's so much better when you come.”

“If you continue your prattle, I am going to see what _other_ colours that face of yours can turn!” Sendak snapped, golden eyes ablaze as he pushed two claws inside Shiro.

“_Oh_, my lord!” Shiro curled his toes, thrusting back against the claws. He tossed his head back, dragging lines through his skin, “_please don't choke me_!” He brushed a hand under his throat, tightening his grip as he stared down at Sendak. A deadlock.

The bastard teleported, but what kind of fight would it be if they played fair? Shiro snapped his teeth, eyes darting around the room for any signs. Not like a nine foot greater demon could easily hide in the rather open room.

“Land one hit, and you can choke me, _incubus_.” He felt weak at the knees, Sendak's voice low in his ear as he felt his imposing presence behind him.

“Same to you.” Shiro stilled, ears straining.

“Any easy task,” he shivered at the claw that brushed along the length of his ear. Shiro debated on just presenting himself on the bed, that'd certainly get his attention. Instead, he whipped around to slash across his chest to find Sendak gone. _Above_. He dodged to the side, just missing the fist that cracked stone. Their eyes flashed as the pair drew closer, a viscous dance of swipes and lunges. As Shiro dipped down and rolled across the floor, Sendak had vanished _again_.

“Where did you-” the air was knocked from his lungs as Sendak drove him to the floor, claws tight around his throat. He hoisted Shiro back against his chest, tongue trailing along his throat.

“A mild improvement,” his claws dragged down his stomach, taking his length in hand as he squeezed that and Shiro's throat. “Maybe I should feed you, hm?”

“P-Please,” Shiro wheezed, body jerking into each firm stroke, his own hands curling around Sendak's wrists. He brought his tail between his lord's legs, pressing the tip between his ass cheeks.

“Fuck me, _please_.”

-

His eyes scanned over the pages again, then back down at what he'd drawn out on the floor. It all looked right; he'd double, triple, quadruple checked it already. Keith drew in a shaky breath as he moved to the candles, snapping his fingers together as the sparks dissipated into the cold air. It was a rarity he used his powers; but tonight was the night. Anxiety coiled in his chest as he lit each candle in turn, licking at dry cracked lips. No matter how much wine he'd drank, he couldn't quench his thirst or tame his anxious demons back as the seconds passed, drawing him ever closer to the demon who could provide the answers he sought.

He settled down in front of the grimoire, staring at his mother's illustration one final time, before flipping the pages back to the one he needed. The greater demon's image stared back at him; it's great horns curved back and body of a furred beast, almost. One of the four commander's of the infernal hoards of hell. If the translation was correct, and it _should _be considering how many texts he'd poured over, this should work. He silently mouthed the incantation to feel out the words, before turning his attention to the blade sat at his side. The idea of slicing his hand open wasn't appealing in the slightest, but to summon this demon, it was a requirement. What did it matter in the end? It's what he kept telling himself to offset the pessimism. The other half-demons he'd met had warned him of playing with the pure ones; Lotor especially had tried to convince not to walk this path during post-coital conversation Keith never asked for. He always liked hearing the sound of his own voice. Keith didn't care for it at all, but why should he when he rejected his own heritage? His only use was in helping translate. He snorted, taking the blade in hand. He wasn't going to be a coward like Lotor or the others, he was going to bring change or leave. The latter a possibility considering his visit to town earlier. There was a chance he was spotted, but was adamant he was safe. He'd been lucky for weeks', there was no reason for that to change now.

“Fuck!” He hissed, slashing the blade across his hand. He growled, dragging his fingers through the torn skin. He wandered to the centre of the summoning circle, smearing lines and swirls over the guidelines he'd drawn earlier. Better to be prepared before the scabbing started.

He stared down at his handiwork, chewing his lip as he smeared the blood into the side of his tunic. Keith stepped back outside the perimeter and dropped down to his knees, giving the circle one final look over. He drew the stale air in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he collected his final thoughts. He could – _would_ – do this, just like his father before him. Dragging the book round in front of him, he slammed both hands against the dusty floor, glaring hard at the incantation. One more read through. Two more. He opened his mouth to finally speak.

-

The tail tip teasing between his ass cheeks wasn't the most surprising thing since his return. Sendak would concede, as he rattled the cuffs above his head, that his little incubus had been sly. Then again, as Shiro gazed at him whilst licking the come from his claws, he would also concede this is what happened when you starved a young incubus. There was _enjoying _one's food and then there was _wasting_ it.

“Here. Now.” He watched Shiro crawl on hands and knees up to him, pressing his lips against Sendak's. The tail had moved to slowly stroke his second cock to a painful hardness, and much like the day before, Sendak was going to take his time making sure Shiro understood _he _was the first one he came to when he was hungry. It wasn't like where he used to reside where it was a free-for-all. He couldn't afford his troops being distracted by the voracious appetite of his incubus, even _if_ he made such delightful noises. To say he was lucky to find him was an understatement.

Shiro broke away, swiping at the come over his cheek.

“Can I have the other? You must be so _desperate_ for attention.”

“The only desperate one here is you,” he smirked as Shiro brought his hand around his throat, baring down over him as he squeezed, “do not play with your food, or I will restrict it, and you.”

“Providing 'restricting', in regards to me, means bound and at your mercy, _fine_. I won't play with my food.”

“When you are better-behaved, I will bind _and _feed you. Does that sound appealing?” Sendak watched him consider it, drawing a sharp breath in through his mouth as Shiro squeezed.

“Deal.” He loosened his grip, stealing another kiss. It was hungry and with the purpose to stir his desires. Sendak would be a liar to say it didn't do as intended.

“Get back to work, and focus.”

“Of course, my lord.” Shiro teased his teeth against Sendak's bottom lip before slowly working his way down his chest. Bite and claw marks left in his wake until he reached his groin. He watched curiously as Shiro rose on the bed, bringing a clawed foot against his length. He snarled as the incubus pressed it down, claws planted on his hips as he rubbed his foot up and down his cock, eyebrow raised with a sultry smirk plastered on his lips.

“You know I get lonely when you go away. Take me with you next time, then I won't have to hunt through the rabble for something close to how good you make me feel. I chose to come to you because _you _please me,” he pressed his weight down as he leaned over, fangs on display, “you're the only one I consider worthy of sating me fully. You should be impressed.” He eased away, dropping down over Sendak's hips. He licked his lips as he angled his cock up against the rim with his tail, rocking back and forth with his sharp gaze trained on Sendak. “I'm taking what's mine.”

“Then get on with it.” He could feel the slickness against the head of his cock, licking his own lips as Shiro dragged his claws over his own chest and down over his hips.

“_Mine_.” He growled, moving to push down.

Shiro screamed, but it wasn't from pleasure. No. It was because _some bastard human was summoning him._ He flicked his gaze to Sendak, who looked just as unimpressed as him. He glared at his body, watching it dematerialise slowly. It wasn't a painful process, just frustrating.

“I will make it quick, and then I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming and the entire realm can hear it. Understand? If I'm longer than an hour, come for me and raise hell, because if this is some _stupid request_, I am going to go mad myself!” He snapped, glaring down at Sendak's body. “Good luck getting out of the cuffs. I'd release you but...”

“I will be fine. Do your job.” Sendak tugged the restraints again, and Shiro closed his eyes as the summon took him. He'd put this human in its place for disturbing his meal time.

-

There was something wrong with the summoning. There should be fire, not what felt like a hurricane in the house. Keith bit his bottom lip so hard he drew blood. The only light came from the summoning circle; almost magenta in colour. It would crackle on occasion, smoke swirling in the centre. He was certain he said the words exactly; had been practising for weeks and weeks, poured over so many translations, had Lotor and the others help- wait, they would try and sabotage him. _Of course they would, the double-crossing bastards_. No, no he couldn't believe that – shouldn't. He'd done his own checks, this had to be right. Had to be.

“Who the _fuck _are you! Show yourself, demon!” Keith screamed over the howling. The purple energy crackled angrily, some striking inches away from his hand.

“You should know _exactly who I am, summoner_.”

Keith didn't know if the voice was in his head or out loud; it sounded like it came from everywhere around him. He grit his jaw tightly; great, they were vague. Why couldn't they be straight-forward?

As suddenly as the wind started, it stopped. Nothing felt real as Keith released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Big mistake. The wind screamed as it withdrew back through the lines of the summoning circle, air filled with static.

“Y-You don't scare me!”

“Oh?” The laugh was sultry, “well that's a shame. I suppose that's a good thing, I'd rather you be willing, _mortal_.” The light was so blinding Keith had to close his eyes, grunting at how it still bled through his eyelids. As it subsided, he slowly cracked them back open, blinking his vision back slowly as he raised his head to find a large figure stood in front of him, golden pupils narrowed down. The candles burst back to life while the glow of the circle pulsed as the demon took each step deliberately slowly towards him.

“Tell me what you desire, and let me give you the pleasure of delivering it.” A clawed finger tilted his chin up, and Keith drank in the face of the demon. It was _nothing like the illustration._

None of that seemed to matter as he stared into those brilliant golden eyes, how the claw dragged lazily down his throat, his chest. Against every survival instinct he held, and there was plenty, he allowed himself to back up as it encroached past the confines of the circle, across the creaky wooden floorboards until with a soft grunt, he met the unmovable surface of the wall. A hand planted beside his face while the other cupped his cheek, sharp claws stroking with a fondness Keith couldn't conceptualise, because he'd never been touched like this by anyone in his life.

“What do you desire?” The honeyed words were hot against his lips. Keith's mind knew what it had to say, but his mouth couldn't make the shapes or noises he needed it to speak. The demon grew closer, it's tongue flicking across his bottom lip. It stung for a second, before the tongue pushed into his unnaturally willing mouth with the most pathetic of squeaks.

It appeared he'd happened upon a little half-demon, if the taste of blood was to be believed. He'd deal with that later. For now, _finally_, he could actually fucking feed. He pulled away, the trail of saliva connecting their mouths snapping, and with a single flick of his claw, the buttons on the man's shirt pattered to the floor. With one hand in his hair and the other tugging the shirt off, Shiro pushed his tail between the half-demon's legs. He hissed, body jerking into the touch.

“Let go you pretty little thing,” Shiro breathed against his neck, licking a stripe along its length, teeth worrying his soft earlobe.

“I-I-”

“Shhh,” Shiro cooed, “I thought you weren't scared?”

“I-I'm not _scared_.”

“Then relax,” he took the man in another kiss; deeper, hungrier, while his hands worked at the belt. His own unfulfilled arousal stiffened between his legs. Soon, was what he kept telling himself.

The air, then wall, was cold against his bare flesh. The hands and body of the demon like a furnace. Keith couldn't stop the claws that trailed over his flesh, didn't want the warmth around his own cock to leave as the tail worked him up. He didn't realise he was thrusting into the feeling until it stopped, the demon chuckling against his abdomen. He was about to speak, but instead groaned when warm lips engulfed his cock. He swore and shook, nails scrabbling against the wooden walls as he watched the demon take him with ease down to the hilt with a purr.

“S'good!” He managed, trying to rock his hips forward to meet the hungry pace. Clawed hands forced his hips back to the wall, an angry glint in the eyes that shone up at him; a warning look. He'd of spoken if he didn't feel a press between his ass cheeks; felt the pointed tip of something malleable teasing his entrance. He ground his teeth together, brow creasing as the pace increased. He hated being so locked down like this.

“By order of the church, open up!”

Shiro ripped himself from the man's body like he'd been stabbed by a purified blade. His lips curled back into a snarl as he rose to full height, cracking his knuckles. He was getting close, _again_, and once again, his meal time was being thwarted by distractions.

“You,” he drew in close to the man panting against the wall, “will stay here or get to the bed. I will deal with these heathens.”

“N-No! Let me-”

“What can you do? What power were you granted, half-demon?” He watched as the man's eyes widened, before a focus took over. He snapped his fingers, small embers flicking away. Shiro snorted, taking his wrists in his, “watch me. Let all your reservations _go_. You're not embracing your power when you _should_.” He pushed away, storming over to the door that rattled as the mortals on the opposite side hammered their brutish fists against it again. With a swift movement, he kicked the door by the handle, shattering the mechanism in one.

“Good evening, _dogs_.” He offered the group of guards carrying torches a smile of all teeth; relishing in their shocked faces. They were going to pay in blood for disturbing him.

The demon disappeared, leaving an after-image behind. Then the screams came. Keith's breath caught, stumbling from the wall. He kicked his trousers off before running to the porch entrance, stopping dead in his tracks. It was like the guards couldn't see him, but Keith could clearly see him move. Divide and conquer – picking off one at a time. He was quicker than Keith was expecting considering his muscular form but then what did he know? He snapped his fingers, watching the spark. It was pathetic; he was pathetic. Useless half-blood, what a waste- he blinked from his thoughts at the writhing body that landed at his feet like an offering, the man's pupils contracted to dots, a hand outstretched for help. He felt his temper flare.

“Look at him. Pathetic, isn't it? I'm going to guess,” Keith's breath caught again at the hands that moved over his chest, a warm and wet press against his back, “that the humans pushed you to the outskirts? You didn't fit into the right boxes, always a little different. You weren't summoning me, were you? You didn't want an incubus. What did they take?”

“My family.” Keith's voice cracked as he stared at the man; over a decade's worth of anger resurfacing at once.

“They need to pay for that. Look at you; so hurt, so twisted up all inside.” The hand traced circles around his heart. “You'd be doing your family a disservice if you let the human live.”

“They do,” Keith snapped his fingers before stilling, “and I would.”

“The moon is full, your power is strongest tonight. Embrace what makes you unique, makes you better.” The hands withdrew and the heat he so desperately craved pulled away. “Think about it, he's not going anywhere fast.” He watched the demon – an incubus he said – move around and take the outstretched hand by the wrist. The man screamed as bone crunched in his grip. With a lop-sided grin of all teeth, the wind picked up and Keith was left with an after-image, fading in the moonlight as the screams picked up. He watched the incubus leap on top of a guard's shoulders and in one swift movement, twisted his neck like he was killing a chicken. He launched himself from the falling body, claws drawn back, into the chest of another. Keith watched with fascination, licking his dry lips, with how easy he made this look as he tore through flesh with precise strikes, how his laughter carried on the winds that stunk of fresh blood.

“H-Help.” His gaze dropped down to the man at his feet, so fearful. So ugly. Keith crouched down, snapping his fingers again.

“Why?” His response was a pained gasp, before the face contorted into rage.

“Y-You summoned that infernal beast here! You're unforgivable, a blemish- _one of them_.” Their voice cracked at the steady flame in Keith's hand. He studied it, felt it's warmth against his skin. He really was stupid for not using it much.

“You ask for help and then push away. Why not ask your gods, huh? Is it because they won't, or can't?” Keith narrowed his eyes as it grew in his palm. The man stuttered some response as he tried to move up. Keith slammed his hand into his gut, fabric and flesh burning under the press. The scream was worth it.

“You know, you made my mother, my father suffer. Do you have any idea what it's like to live in a world where you can't help your heritage? You think I asked for this? Your gods allowed my existence, and they allow his!” Keith ignored the insidious religious prattle, memories of his father on the pyre burned in his mind. How he wished he didn't have to hide, to free him. It was his fault – their fault. He screamed, screwing his eyes shut tight as he let his unbridled rage surge to the surface.

“Well would you look at that?” Shiro purred into the last guard's ear as blue fire engulfed the body, “it seems that your gods are dead, and you're the last one left. So how would you like to go, hm? I can snap your neck, tear your intestines out, or considering what I do for a living, fuck you to death. Or, I could leave you with the adorable little half-demon who has finally snapped.” He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as the man stepped through the fire, his otherworldly eyes glinting bright in the moonlight. Praise Zarkon, Sendak was going to be pleased with this find, and Shiro was the one who was going to leave his mark first. He pulled away as Keith came to a stand in front of the pair, pupils narrowed into slits.

“Does he live or die?”

Keith took the guard by the front of his armour and dragged him to the treeline. He shoved him forward.

“You grant mercy?” The demon padded around behind him.

“Go back and tell them. Tell them that I will come for you – all of you – and when I do, there will be no where to hide. You will burn – your town will _burn_ just like my father!” The snarl was guttural, not like his own voice, as he brought the fireball to the man's feet. He watched as he turned tail and ran like the dog he was, screaming in terror. Like it should be, like it always should have been.

“How far away is the nearest town?” The demon whispered, bringing his hands down to Keith's hips.

“Over half an hour away. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.” They chuckled as they withdrew. “You did well, very well. I'm impressed.”

He opened his mouth to speak but caught himself.

“I was trying to summon a greater demon,” he started, turning to follow Shiro back to the house, “the one on the page in the book.”

Shiro moved back into the room, claws brushing against the paper as he read.

“You were after my lord and master. How _did_ you mix our incantations?”

“I've been getting help. Thought I researched enough. Apparently not.” Shiro half-listened as he flicked through the pages, pausing on his own.

“It's incorrect anyway. This book is outdated by about three hundred years.”

“That can't be right!” The half-demon pushed him aside, flipping through the pages wildly. “My father used this to summon my mother, it was in his possessions! Here, that was her name!” He jabbed his finger against the page, Shiro lazily glancing down before realising.

“Your mother is _Krolia_. The late wife of _Kolivan_?”

“I dunno about that, but yeah, she's my mum.” He pulled the book towards him, solemnly staring down at the image. “They killed her before I could ever know her. I wanted to get to understand her better, connect with this side. I tried and tried to find ways but every single half-demon I met always told me to stay away. You've been the first one to actually...tell me to embrace this side. Let me be unrestrained and it feels good.” The half-demon offered Shiro a smile, one that he returned briefly.

He wasn't here to offer comfort or solace. Once again this was an issue around incorrect summoning. There was a chance that the half-demons, like Lotor, were doing this. He had no idea why except to be an annoyance, but that was for Zarkon and his other commanders to worry about. He just wanted to fucking feed.

“If you don't mind killing some time with me, I can help you out.”

“Why would you help me?”

“Why wouldn't I? I already have it seems,” Shiro took the half-demon's wrists in his hands, pressing his hips forwards with a smirk, “and besides, you're just like me. So, on behalf of our shared blood, why don't I welcome you with open arms? My name's Shiro, what's yours?”

“K-Keith. My name's Keith.” It was a terrible name, but it didn't matter as Shiro brought their bodies back together. To say his little display earlier wasn't arousing would be a lie, and being covered in the blood of his enemies was always a bonus.

“It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Keith.” Shiro curled his fingers into the dark strands of hair as he crushed their lips together, tail pressing back between Keith's ass cheeks. This was his, all his _finally_.

He wasted little time. Hoisting Keith over this shoulder, he moved to the messy bed and tossed him onto the sheets. Keith gasped, but he gave him no reprieve as he clambered over his body, planting his face between his thighs and taking him back down to the hilt with a self-satisfied growl. Shiro allowed him to grab at his horns, his feet scrabbling against the furred sheets, as he worked himself with fervour. He was going to make Keith come as soon as he fucking could and damn everything holy in existence; he was having this. He wrapped his tail around his own length, giving it firm tugs to bring himself to a painful hardness, Keith writhing and moaning out above him. He tried to angle himself in better to help Shiro, but he didn't require the help as he sucked hard, teeth pressing against the sensitive skin. It earned a hiss, and then another drawn one when with little hesitation, Shiro pressed a finger against his entrance, swirling it in small circles. He pressed, then pulled back, watching Keith's clouded eyes when he pulled himself from his cock with a wet pop, dripping spit over the digits.

“You're going to love what I'm about to give you.”

“S-Shouldn't I?”

“Just keep being receptive, your pleasure is my job.” Shiro purred, sliding his fingers back around, pushing past the muscle with some issue, but not enough to rip him asunder. He took Keith's cock back in his mouth, the saltiness of precome clear. Never let a human or half-demon do the job of an incubus; they could not compete.

Keith couldn't keep up with the sensations. There was so much going on, too much to take in except Shiro's unrelenting pace. His eyes rolled back into his head, drawn moans brought deep from his chest as he moved closer and closer to orgasm. The mouth was hot, teeth sharp like needles as they pressed against the surface. His veins coursed with a burning adrenaline and high he'd never known as Shiro growl-moaned around his cock, vibrations bringing him closer to the razors edge.

“S-Shiro! I'm...I'm- ahh!” His fingers curled into fists around the sheets, balling them tightly in his hands as Shiro's fingers pushed in deeper, the quick pace stirring his insides up. He felt like prey; consumed by the ravenous lust of the incubus that took more and more of him, the hot spittle dripping between his legs. When he came, it was almost painful, but the groan of ecstasy from Shiro's throat tipped him further. He shouldn't have a light sweat on his forehead, he shouldn't have come this quickly, but he had. He watched through hazy eyes as Shiro pulled away, smearing a bloodied hand across his wet lips and leaving a blood red streak in its place. He watched Shiro lap daintily away, smouldering gaze fixed only on him, and Keith felt like right now, he was the only thing in the universe that mattered.

“F-Fuck.”

“Oh, I will.” The claws eased out, and Keith's legs were dragged up against Shiro's broad chest. Keith blinked stupidly up at him as they seemed to glow brighter, fangs visible as he eased himself inside. It was like he fit perfectly, and all Keith could do was gasp like a fish on dry land as he eased the length in. Not like a human or half-demon; whatever hung between his legs rubbed and pressed and stirred in a way he didn't understand. He bit his damaged lips, whimpering like a virgin, as it pushed all the way down to his prostate.

“Does it feel good, Keith?”

“Y-Yes.” He whispered.

“Good.” Shiro offered him such a soft look, like he was loved. He'd never cared for feeling loved before, wasn't sure if this was just part of the charm of an incubus or whether he'd latched on. Shiro thrust in, shattering all thoughts and reason. He held his legs tightly, pistoning back and forth like he'd been denied for so long. Keith shrieked in pleasure, trying to match the thrusts. He _shouldn't_ feel hard again but he did, and as Shiro thundered mercilessly in and out, a brief pause to hold Keith under his inner thighs, he somehow found a way to strike deeper then he thought possible.

“If you enjoy this so much, I'm sure I can convince my lord to let you come back with us. Is that what you'd like, Keith?”

“Y-Yes!” His head rolled to the side, neck exposed and chest heaving. Anything would be better then here, and if he could spend more time like this with Shiro, then maybe...maybe he could find some semblance of happiness.

-

Sendak flexed his fingers in the gauntlet.

“How long has it been?”

“Over an hour, my lord.” Haxus moved to him, fixing the pauldron carefully. The smirk hadn't left his face since they'd found him chained to the bed. Neither Haxus or Hepta would let this down any time soon, the younger of the pair still coddling the dragon like a pet.

“I presume the circle is still open?”

“But of course. Would you like to go alone?”

“Come along. There is nothing better then scaring some mortals. Besides, I would like to wind my dear little incubus up. Nothing quite sets the mood then the blood of ones enemies-”

“Or being chained up, sir?” Sendak glared at Hepta, a flame erupting at his feet. “Let us leave.”

-

Shiro's teeth had been attached to his neck for a while now. He held Keith tightly in his arms, the feeling almost suffocating. He wasn't sure if the candles were growing brighter or if his mind was playing tricks; the summoning circle seemed to change colour to red. Too exhausted to really speak, he tried to draw Shiro's attention. It didn't seem to work; he was too caught up in pleasing him. Keith was pleased enough; the tail rubbing alongside Shiro's cock was more than enough stimulation, and the hand jerking him off was just bringing him to a dry orgasm. To say he was spent was an understatement.

For a split second the flames flickered, and then they roared to life. Keith jerked in fear, scrabbling backwards to try and leave the hold but Shiro just brought him closer, thrusting sharply.

“Friends are here.”

“F-Friends?” Keith tried to crane his head back, but Shiro didn't allow it. He fixed his head pointed forward as he moaned in his ear, pace continuing onwards. Keith's eyes hurt from the heat that came with the fire that burned white and blue. It was just like his. He grit his teeth as best he could, amazed that the whole building hadn't caught on fire. He screwed his eyes shut with a sob as Shiro struck his prostate again.

Shiro watched as Sendak's form became tangible. The two next to him following suit after.

“So you managed to get out of my binds?” He called over the roar of the flame, teasing Keith's nipple between two claws.

“He did have assistance.” That was Hepta's voice; it meant Haxus was the last one with Sendak.

“Are you off to cause some mischief tonight?” Shiro purred as the fire subsided, tilting his head into the crook of Keith's neck. Sendak didn't reply as he crossed the small distance, giving the place a disdainful glare as he did. He felt Keith shake in his hold; he should probably make introductions.

“Keith, this is Sendak. He's my lord, master, lover, whatever you want to call him. Those two are Haxus and Hepta. They're _very important_. Everyone, this is the bastard love-child of the late Krolia and a human. His name is Keith.”

“_This_?” Sendak leaned down, taking Keith's jaw in his gloved hand, “is what Krolia died over?”

“D-Don't talk about her like that!” Keith snapped. Shiro slapped his hand over Keith's mouth.

“He's still very new to this. Go look outside, you'll see what he did.” Shiro watched Sendak's nostrils flare before turning. He offered a lazy smirk at the other two as he returned to nipping Keith's flesh. At least today had picked up considerably.

The roar of laughter scared him half to death. Sendak – considerably larger and more humanoid in the face then he was expecting – stalked back in holding a burned arm.

“You did this?” He crushed it to ash in his clawed hand, eyes wide with amusement as he snapped Keith's head back. “What have the humans taken from you for _this much rage_?”

“Everything. S-Shiro...he helped me.”

“Oh? What did you do?” Sendak pried the pair apart, drawing Shiro's head back by the horn.

“Provided motivation,” he watched Shiro lick his lips, “after all, he's one of us, is he not?”

“If he can pass a test, I suppose I could consider it.” Sendak purred, motioning for the pair of demons to come over. He was hoping this wasn't going to turn into an orgy. He was so...so tired.

“Take care of my incubus, and a reminder,” at this he glowered at the younger one, “you will not feed him.”

“Of course, my lord.” The pair answered in unison, dropping down either side of Shiro with wide grins. Sendak hoisted him from the bed and carried him out into the cold air. His boots crushed the body on the porch underfoot without even the slightest consideration, but what did he care.

Sendak dropped the half-demon to the floor.

“Show me. Your mother was a terrifying force on the battlefield. Make me consider you worthy of taking you back with us, and not gutting you here.”

“I-I want to be stronger. Avenge them. I don't want to be here, so what do you want me to do?” Keith panted as he pushed himself up on unsteady legs. He glared up as best he could, by the looks of it exhausted by Shiro who hadn't played _as much_ as he was expecting. He held his hands in front of his chest, and in the space between his splayed fingers, a bright blue flame appeared. Sendak pressed his fingers inside, lips tugging upwards.

“Where is the nearest village?”

“Half an hour or so away? Why?”

Sendak's ears pricked, “we have company. Would you like to fight with us?”

“I would love to.”

“Know that if you fall, you will not be missed.”

“I wouldn't expect it either way.” Sendak shrugged his shoulder, planting a hand on top of his head. He'd re-energise the man, and offer him some form of armour.

“You three, here now!” He bellowed. It appeared the humans had a death wish.

-

He didn't know what possessed him, but he kept close to Shiro in the fight. He was worried at times that the fire would burn him, but it never did. Even Sendak's never harmed him. Keith screamed as he brought a fiery fist against someone's skull, their cries of pain not music to his ears, but pleasant. From the corner of his eye, he spied a huge flash of blue fire. He learned that was Sendak at play. A weight landed behind him, their backs pressed together.

“Having fun getting to be yourself?”

“Should I really be enjoying myself doing this?”

“That's your human side, ignore that. Look how much you've accomplished in accepting your gifts, you've even gone and made some new allies, and I can tell Sendak is pleased. This is what you wanted, right?” Shiro yanked him backwards, drawing his head back for a kiss. “We'll celebrate after this. I'll make sure you don't have to think about these questions. You can let go, just like earlier.” He whispered against Keith's lips, before righting him back up. “On your three-o'clock, raze the entire street. Let them know every ounce of your suffering. Take what was taken from you.” With a soft smile, his after-image was all that was left as he disappeared back into the fray. Part of Keith's mind nagged that everything was going too well. He dismissed it as an old man ran at him with a plank of wood. A crude weapon for a cruder creature. He raised his palm, expression unchanging, as he incinerated the fool. It got easier the more he did this.

-

“I think Lord Kolivan would like to meet him.” Shiro smoothed the soot-covered hair between his claws, watching Haxus drive his sword into the last jerking body, lazily leaning against the handle as he looked to Sendak.

“Why do you think that?”

“Ex wife's bastard child? Maybe he wants to keep it as a sad reminder. I dunno. I mean he fights well enough, if you ask me.” Shiro's hand stilled over Keith's unconscious body, “if all else fails he's an excellent fuck so he's got that use.”

“He's no incubus or son of a succubus though, is he?” Hepta stalked over, dropping beside Shiro to take a better look.

“No, but you don't need to be if your job's just receiving. You should know that, Hepta.” Shiro leaned against his shoulder with a grin, ignoring the punch to his side. “I mean, I can't keep him, can I? I did find him after all _and _do all the leg-work.”

“If you had restrained yourself lately, the answer would be yes.” Sendak came to a stop under his perch, “however, you can perhaps persuade me.”

“How can I do that?” Shiro's eyes grew wider as he tilted his head down. Sendak's lips merely twitched upwards in response, motioning for the group to follow. Judging from the last time, he had to fuck the three of them, which exhausting but worth it considering the orgasm they'd managed to draw out of him. He'd already been fucking a good portion of the barracks and some of the other things that lurked within the realm.

“You're not going to ask me to fuck a dragon, are you?” He caught up with Sendak, who gave him a sly side-eye.

-

He shouldn't of been surprised at what he was lead to by Haxus. He appreciated the minimal conversation, until he saw Shiro who looked like he was in considerable pain. Sendak had his hand wrapped around his throat above some collar. Shiro's wrists were bound behind him in what he could only assume was magical chain; it couldn't be purified since Sendak was holding a length of it in his hand. Keith followed it down to Shiro's ankles, brow creasing as he stepped forwards.

“S-Shiro? Are you okay?”

“He is perfectly fine.” Sendak glanced up from the crook of Shiro's neck, blood pooling in the bite marks. “Answer him.”

Keith crawled up in front of him, drinking in the sweat-soaked skin and other finer details. So many scars littered his body. It didn't make sense for him to have this many, not as an incubus. Sure he could fight...but.

“'M fine, Keith,” his voice was rough, eyes heavy as he rolled out a long moan, “got some good news.”

“What's that? Where are we-”

“Shh, shh. We're back home. No more surface world for you. Well, providing you behave.” Shiro was pulled back into Sendak's lap; position awkward-looking. Keith's eyes zeroed in, regrettably, on what looked like two excessively large dicks stuffed in his rear. He swallowed, eyes quickly finding Shiro's golden eyes.

“That's...part of the good news. The other's stood there,” Shiro's voice cracked, body shaking. Keith whipped his head around and felt himself still, Sendak's chuckle more an annoyance then anything when he spied the demon looming in shadow. Like he needed to. The guy, possibly, was about the size of Sendak if not a tad smaller.

“What my newly-claimed bedmate is attempting to say, is that Kolivan, or _Lord Kolivan _to you, is willing to speak of the past. I have given him my findings, and you will go with him to train. If,” he thrust upwards so hard it looked like Shiro would choke there and then, “you fail to progress, consider yourself dead or worse.”

“What's worse then death?” Keith didn't like the laughter from either demon around him, eyes still locked on Shiro. “Would I end up like-”

“His wounds that you have been eyeing came from the heathens above.”

“Humans?” Keith watched Sendak nod once.

“He once had a small set of wings, like all incubi and succubi,” he licked carefully at the bite marks, gaze unyielding, “but that is for another time. If you pass your training, you will return here, to him as his servant-”

“I'm no-” Keith glared at the hand raised.

“Your role will be to spar, guard, and amuse him. You will still have _actual _duties.”

“At what cost?” Keith leaned forwards, Shiro's body unnaturally limp looking.

“The cost was me not killing you,” Kolivan's growl was low but deadly in Keith's ear, “this one,” he pushed the white strands of hair back behind Shiro's horns, “has agreed to cage himself here.”

“But _why?_” Keith grabbed at Shiro's face, ignoring the demons that could literally murder him at any given moment. “Why? I don't understand.” He shook him, watching Shiro blink slowly. “Is he really okay?”

“He's being dramatic. This is what happens when he's almost full.” Sendak yanked his head back by the horn again, roughly shaking his head, “you can rest later. Answer the boy.” Keith caught his face as Sendak dropped it, smoothing a thumb over the side of his cheek.

“Shiro?”

“Not dramatic,” he mumbled, pupils darting to look behind him, “but what's there to understand? You've got so much potential it'd be a waste to see you die. Besides, do you have any idea how _good_ you taste? I want to feed from you more, and I can't do that if you're dead or up there.”

“What about your freedoms? Aren't you just a prisoner?”

“No,” Shiro leaned back into Sendak, “quite the opposite. I can travel the realms more, I get to stay with his asshole more frequently,” for emphasis he ground his hips down, hissing a whine through his teeth, “but best of all, it means I can fuck both of you. Sometimes I have to fuck these two, other times it's Zarkon. There's very few downsides-”  
“Except the dragon-” Sendak cut in.  
“Okay we're not talking about that in front of Keith.” Shiro butted his head before sighing. “I'm an incubus, Keith. It's better here then being the realm's cumdumpster.”

Shiro sighed as Keith tried to process. There was a lot, he'd concede that, but he had to learn somehow.

“Look, I don't care much at all about your past, just what you're doing with yourself now. You're here and hate humans, and that's what is most important to me. I'll help you out, you serve me. It's a fair deal.”

“Don't I get a say?”

“Nope. Half-demon. If I wasn't Sendak's, you've been dead when he came along.”

“He's right,” Sendak rolled his hips, _finally_, against his thighs. Cockwarming was all well and fun, but it got boring fast. “If you tried to attack, Kolivan would put you down.”

Keith whipped his head back to Kolivan who slowly moved back towards the wall, pushing himself up into the alcove with a dip of his head. His assessment was fine, that was what pleased Shiro most as he wiggled.

“Can you unlock my ankles?”

“I suppose.” Sendak murmured. Shiro watched Keith carefully, silently thanking Sendak for releasing his wrists as well.

“What did you think this was going to be?” Shiro pulled Keith against his chest, tail coiling around his wrist.

“I thought I'd be happier, but it seems I cause more misery for people wherever I go.”

“Can't be miserable if I'm actually looking forward to it. Look, you were never free up there, and you're never free here, and you're certainly not free way up top. There's always gonna be something bigger and badder then you. I mean, people are gonna look up to you as the half-demon who escaped being torn in half by Sendak. You're gonna have a chance to channel all that hatred and self-loathing into something useful, like burning heathens to ashes or torturing the souls of the deceased. I mean I wish I could incinerate people, but no, I was born with a lust that is hard to quench.” He squeezed Keith's shoulders, pressing their lips together.

“Look, it's all fresh and new and probably a bit intimidating but fuck it. Get on your stomach and take that off,” Shiro motioned at the sheer fabrics, knowing this was of Sendak's choice and not Keith's.

Keith yelped as he was yanked back across the sheets, turning to find Sendak baring down over him.

“You fight well, but how you receive is another matter.” Keith found his face pressed between Sendak's thighs; confirmation that there was indeed two cocks there. He would've thought more if the flat of Sendak's tongue didn't press right against his entrance, making him jolt. Each subsequent lap making him question every single sexual experience – except with Shiro – to date. He couldn't help how his legs twitched or why he tried to meet each movement. There was a soft chuckle in his ear, teeth catching it between his teeth.

“I know he's good, but don't forget you've got me to contend with.”

“Aren't you full?” Keith's eyes twitched, drool escaping his mouth. Shiro licked it away slowly, then brought him back into another kiss. This was still hungry, but more probing then before. He let Keith push back; there was a give and take here.

“So much as I'm getting full, there's always room for dessert.” Shiro purred against his mouth, taking his upper lip between his teeth. He settled in Sendak's lap, drawing Keith into that pretty golden gaze that always looked so soft, and so inviting, and he felt himself melt into it all.

Shiro gave Keith his tail to suck and nip on. He busied himself with preparing Sendak again. He tugged at the collar around his throat, finding it strange to have, but he'd get used to it. He'd had to bargain a few extra things with Kolivan he's rather  _not_ be doing, but the guy needed to get over himself. It was what happened when he'd left and thought she was dead. Rookie mistake, as Sendak had put it. Being a bedmate was also a slight inconvenience, because now he had to  _actually_ not play with his food because it all became very limited. He brought the second cock within his mouth, pushing himself down as far as he could go thanks to the stretch. He'd manage, he always did. He smirked when Keith pushed his face down into Sendak's crotch, other hand curled around his horn as he tugged upwards.

“Kiss me.” A deep blush covered his face. Licking his lips, Shiro did, taking his face in his claws. He'd never expected that this terrified-looking man would turn out more full of feelings then Shiro first thought. It was the human side for sure. Always worried about love and acceptance and other things that were annoying to consider. He'd been there; after the torture from the humans. Spent too much time with their kind. A little voice in his head whispered that him and Keith were similar in some regard. Perhaps they were; he doubted himself after his wings were ripped from his body, a part lost never to be restored. Just like his family. It was poetic; a shared experience in the loss of something intimate. Perhaps.

Sendak dropped Keith back into the sheets and pushed Shiro away. He watched the pair paw for each other, soft moans and names whispered with affection into each others mouths. Shiro's loyalties were all that he cared for; the half-demon he cared little for at present. On the other hand,  _they were quite amusing to watch_ . He moved closer, repositioning the pair.

“Take him.”

“And do I get you?” Shiro tilted his head up, the tail pushing past Sendak's entrance. His eye twitched.

“All of me, yes.” Sendak growled at the small chuckle as Shiro drew Keith in for another kiss. He pulled Keith's hips up and pushed himself inside, the slick sound caught by Sendak's keen hearing. He pried Shiro's already soaked ass cheeks apart, and pressed both in at once, his bedmate shaking from pleasure under him. It set off Keith; eyes just like Krolia's if he recalled correctly.

When Sendak thrust into Shiro, Keith felt the force. He cried out as Shiro struck deep. It seemed to be the same for him, because his eyes held that same haziness as earlier. It was a look that some day Keith would get from Shiro. His head fell to the side, mouth half-open, as Sendak set the pace. The pair grabbed each other's hands to brace, Shiro moaning into his ear. Keith couldn't stop how much his cock pained for release as the friction increased, and every single breathy moan or plea for more sent Keith off. He released his hand and grabbed Shiro by the horn, pressing his lips against Shiro's with hunger while his fingers curled just above the collar to choke him. Shiro's eyelids fluttered, content grin on his face.

“That's good; keep doing that.” 

He came there and then. Adamant in his mind it was just from how Shiro was striking his prostate. They kissed again, Shiro's moans rising in intensity under he came apart at the seams. When he came, it felt like he was filling Keith to the point he might burst, but he was plugged up until Sendak came.

-

Saying goodbye to Shiro was harder then he thought it would ever be. His chat with Kolivan – shorter then it should've been because he had something to attend to – left him feeling just as confused as when he got here. His primary confusion stemmed from being pinned to the table and rutted against until Kolivan yanked him up, and here they were. Outside a set of imposing doors. 

“You will meet your first trainer in there, with your first set of trials. Try to survive.” He turned away quickly, and Keith stared with baited breath as they slowly opened. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He could do this. He'd made it here, at least, and he was happier using his powers. He snapped his fingers, watching the blue flames lick at the air. Yeah, he had this. Pushing his shoulders back, Keith moved with purpose into the room. It was deathly silent, but it didn't matter, it was an expectation at this point. His eyes caught the extinguished torch. He lit the thing and looked around, finding a very familiar set of eyes peering at him.

“Hi, Keith.”

“S-Shiro! What're you doing here?”

“I'm your first trainer,” he placed his hands on his hips; an excessive amount of skin on display and distracting at best, “see your biggest problem at present in endurance. You burn out too quickly, and we can't have that.” He motioned for Keith to follow, and he did along a long corridor. The pair came to a stop at eventually outside another set of doors.

“What is this place.”

“The arena.” Shiro answered simply, walking a circle around Keith. “You won't be involved in death matches just yet.”

“So what am I _doing_?”

“Training. Endurance training. Now off you go, and you'll find out soon.” Shiro drew him in for a kiss, pressing their foreheads together. “My only advice is don't feel shame if you lose.” He quickly slipped away, after-image the only trace there was a sad look left in his eyes. Keith pulled himself together and flung the doors open, swearing as he did. In the arena paced four direwolves who were all looking at him like he was their dinner.

“They won't kill you, but they will try to fuck you.” Shiro yelled from above him, feet swinging from the rafters. “It's why this is an endurance test.”

“I'm not like you! What the fuck, Shiro?”

“Look, these are my orders and honestly? I'd rather be fucking you, but Kolivan's orders, not mine. Good luck.” He lazed on the side of the beam, blowing what Keith presumed was a whistle, because at that point all four direwolves looked up, then to Keith, and lunged with teeth and fangs bared. Keith clawed his hands with a scream, fire scorching the ground as he ran forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading, your comments, and your kudos. I'm so happy to contribute this to the discord server, who put up with all my AUs, and also gave me a few ideas along the way. I will continue to fill your server full of nsfw snippets, and I will relish in every second of doing so.
> 
> Have a fabulous halloween, everyone! Hope it's nice and spooky, and you don't summon anything that would probably try to fuck you through a brick wall :)

**Author's Note:**

> Others will be up shortly, just editing haha!


End file.
